El sacrificio de una sirena
by amadeusdark
Summary: He de continuar... he de hacerlo, se lo debo para compensarlas por mis errores, por eso... voy a sacrificarme, voy a sufrir, voy a humillarme...por ellas, solo por ellas.
1. PROLOGO

**El sacrificio de una sirena**

* * *

Prologo

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que estaba allí? Recordaba contar la primera semana, pero poco después perdió la cuenta, era normal, de hecho, ya le costaba saber si era de día o de noche….pero, tenía que aguantar, tenía que hacerlo…por ellas.

- **Es la hora**

Ella no miró, sabía quién era y que es lo que pasaría ahora…

 **-¿Lo tienes?**

- **Sí**

Acto seguido, ese hombre le mostró un DVD y lo introdujo en un portátil que traía consigo el cual empezó a reproducirse mostrando su contenido e incluso una fecha.

- **Como ves este vídeo se grabó ayer por la tarde…**

 **-Ayer… llevo casi dos meses aquí…**

 **-¿Sorprendida?**

 **-Había perdido la noción del tiempo…**

- **Ya veo, pero ahora que has visto que sigo cumpliendo con mi palabra dejémonos de tonterías y empecemos.**

Lo odiaba, lo adiaba a él, odiaba aquello…. Pero lo soportaría…se sacrificaría, por ellas, solo…. por ellas.

* * *

Este es el prólogo de mi nuevo Fanfic, antes que nada he decir que NO voy a abandonar Querida Princesa Celestia y este fanfic no creo que me ocupe más de seis capítulos (puede que menos) además de que serán mucho más cortos que los de QPC (o al menos esa es la idea).

En cuanto a Querida Princesa Celestia he de decir que recientemente tuve un problema con el pen donde guardaba el fic y el próximo capítulo el cual lo tenía casi acabado se me borró por completo… así que voy a tener que comenzar de cero a reescribirlo TT_TT

Me gustaría hablaros más de este nuevo proyecto, pero hacerlo implicaría Spoilers así que…mejor os lo contaré más adelante.


	2. Capítulo 1: Empezar de cero

**El sacrificio de una sirena**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Empezar de cero.**

* * *

Varios meses antes

No habían pasado ni doce horas desde esa fatídica noche en la que fueron derrotadas y sus preciados amuletos destruidos, es por eso que todavía no asimilaban lo ocurrido, o al menos no lo asimilaba una de ellas.

 **-No os preocupéis** \- dijo una de ellas de cabello naranja y piel amarilla mientras miraba lo que hasta la noche anterior fueron sus queridos amuletos- **encontraremos el modo de repararlos**

 **-Es inútil Adagio** \- le contestó una chica de piel purpura y con coletas- **no hay nada que hacer**

- **No digas tonterías Aria, solo tenemos que…**

 **-¡Afróntalo Adagio! ¡Estamos acabadas! Si nos quedara algo de magia residual en nuestros cuerpos aun podríamos reparar aunque solo fuera uno de los amuletos… pero ese maldito rayo arcoíris no solo destruyó los amuletos, nos drenó de toda magia, ahora no hay diferencias entre nosotras y los habitantes de este mundo.**

- **Aria no estás pensando fríamente, fíjate en Sonata, ella está muy tranquila y serena….Lo cual es raro, pero seguro que me dará la razón ¿verdad Sonata?**

Una chica de piel azul las miró, si bien era cierto que su presencia transmitía mucha tranquilidad y serenidad, solo había que mirarle a los ojos para percatarse de su profunda tristeza.

- **Lo siento Adagio, pero Aria tiene razón.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Adagio por favor…debes afrontarlo… a partir de ahora solo podremos alimentarnos como humanas normales y debemos decir adiós a nuestra magia y a nuestro talento musical.**

- **Ya veo, os desesperasteis ambas, pero confiad en mí, tengo un plan.**

 **-¿Ese plan implica descubrir cómo llegó la magia de Equestria, usarlo para regresar allí y reparar nuestros amuletos?**

 **-¡Exacto Sonata! Sé que será algo difícil pero…**

- **Difícil no, imposible.**

 **-Esas tontas son unas crédulas, solo tenemos que hacernos pasar por "reformadas" y con el tiempo descubriremos…**

 **-Adagio, yo escuche algo…**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **-Escuche que en algún lugar de Canterlot High hay un portal que te lleva directo a Equestria.**

 **-¡Y COMO NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!?-** le gritó furiosa Adagio

- **Lo escuché de pura casualidad apenas unos minutos antes de…del desastre de anoche. No tuve oportunidad de decirlo hasta ahora…**

 **-¡Pero esto es genial! ¡No solo podremos regresar a casa! ¡Si no que también reparar los amuletos!**

 **-Como ya te dije eso es imposible, el portal da a parar a un castillo en Equestria y al parecer está vigilado a todas horas para evitar que nadie no autorizado entré o salga de Equestria…**

 **-Por lo que si consiguiéramos entrar, nos mandarían de regreso de inmediato-** concluyó Aria

- **Lo de imposible no lo decía solo por eso-** añadió Sonata- **si volvemos a Equestria… moriremos.**

Adagio y Aria miraron extrañadas a Sonata y entonces ambas (pero sobretodo Adagio) entraron en shock

Lo que Sonata quería decirles es que al no tener sus amuletos ni ninguna magia en sus cuerpos, nada más llegar a Equestria morirían ahogadas, puesto que ellas eran criaturas acuáticas viviendo fuera del agua y era la magia que tenían sus cuerpos la que les permitían no solo manipular esos amuletos, sino que también les permitían flotar en el aire y respirar fuera del agua…

- **Voy…. Voy a ducharme, no necesito escuchar tantas tonterías, encontraré el modo, lo sé…**

Aria y Sonata no dijeron nada, conocían a su hermana, sabían que es lo que le pasaría ahora y tal como intuyeron, solo unos instantes después empezaron a escuchar como el agua de la ducha, no era capaz de ocultar un llanto desconsolado.

* * *

Ya habían pasado algo más de dos mes desde la batalla de bandas y Sonata y Aria empezaron a aclimatarse a su nuevo estatus de "humanas normales", o al menos lo intentaban, ya que los empleos que conseguían no solían durar mucho.

El primer empleo de Sonata fue en un Taco John's, pero su adicción a los tacos hizo que perdiera rápidamente el empleo.

El primer empleo de Aria fue de tele operadora, fue contratada a gracias a un programa de formación para adolescentes…pero rápidamente despedida y expulsada del programa pero no fue por su fuerte carácter (que también) ya que normalmente esto no hubiera sido motivo de expulsión, sino porque a raíz de un incidente en el que Aria se enzarzó a discutir violentamente con un cliente, descubrieron que estaba robando a sus compañeros y compañeras de programa tanto dinero como la comida del almuerzo, por lo que fue despedida y expulsada de forma fulminante.

Y es que los motivos principales de sus despidos siempre fueron el robo de dinero… pero principalmente de comida.

Antes de "aquella noche" las chicas conseguían todo lo que querían con solo cantar unas pocas letras, pero ahora estaban subsistiendo con sus ahorros, ahorros que poco a poco se estaban agotando ya que estos no eran muy abundantes precisamente, ya que hasta ahora no habían tenido necesidad ninguna de cuidar el dinero y eso les obligo a apretarse el cinturón hasta el punto de empezar a tener carencias alimenticias.

Pero a pesar de todas las dificultades, poco a poco volvieron a ser ellas mismas, lo cual era una clara muestra de que estaban superando el trauma que les supuso perder sus poderes y toda posibilidad de regresar a Equestria.

Pero… ¿y Adagio? Adagio seguía obsesionada con volver a Equestria, a veces desaparecía por horas, pero no era difícil adivinar a donde había ido: Canterlot High

 **-Mañana seguro que descubriré algo, lo presiento, no puedo perder el tiempo buscando un trabajo que de nada nos servirá para salir de esta situación.**

Esa era la frase que siempre repetía todas las noches, ante la mirada silenciosa de sus hermanas.

Esa fue la rutina de las sirenas durante ese tiempo, pero finalmente…pasó lo inevitable.

 **-….y entonces el jefe me dijo: ¡DIJE QUE HOY HARÍAMOS UNA PROMOCIÓN ESPECIAL EN LA QUE REGALAMOS MAC OS ! ¡NO TACOS! ¡ MAC OS !; pero para ese momento, ¡la tienda estaba llena de vagabundos y familias enteras a la espera de comer sus tacos! JAJAJAJA!**

- **JAJAJAJA Sonata como eres, solo tu podrías pensar en vender tacos en una tienda Apple-** le contestó entre risas Aria

 **-¡Esa es otra! Ese nombre es una estafa, se llama Apple y no venden manzanas… ¡y ni siquiera tienen nada que ver la familia Apple! Yo soy ellos y les demandaría…por eso y por despido improcedente.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez te han despedido?** \- Preguntó Aria

 **-¿Sí, te lo puedes creer? Menudo cretino el jefe… ¡UN ERROR LO TIENE CUALQUIERA!**

 **-Bufff, pues menuda faena, ya que a mí también me despidieron**

 **-O sea… que te pillaron sisando otra vez**

 **-¿Sabes que es lo peor Sonata? ¡Que ESTA VEZ no fui yo! está claro que quien fuera vio que estaban a punto de pescarle y decidió tenderme una trampa… y si le sumamos la fama que me he ganado pues…**

 **-Pues vaya… ¿y tu Adagio? ¿Qué tal fue tu día?**

 **-Creo que tengo algo, creo que me están siguiendo.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Pero quién?** \- gritaron sus hermanas alarmadas

 **-¿No es obvio? Ese viejo bastardo de Star Swirl seguramente envió a más gente a este mundo, es muy posible que quien me estuviera siguiendo nos esté evaluando para saber si somos de fiar para aliarnos y entonces… ¡recuperar lo que nos pertenece!**

 **-Eso es un poco….-**

 **-¿Si Aria?**

 **-Es un poco….-**

 **-¿Rebuscado? ¿Conspiranoico? ¿Estúpido?** \- empezó a enumerar Sonata

 **-¿No me creéis?-** dijo Adagio visiblemente contrariada y ofendida

\- **No es que no te crea Adagio, pero reconoce que porque crees que alguien te sigue es automáticamente alguien de Equestria "evaluándonos" es una teoría un poco rebuscada**

 **-No lo creo…LO SÉ, cuando cojo el bus de las dos siempre veo unas veces delante del mismo y otras veces detrás el mismo coche marrón con…**

 **-… ¿Con unas franjas amarillas muy feas en los costados, una pegatina muy cantosa de unos donuts bailarines en el maletero y que antes de entrar a nuestra calle gira a la izquierda?**

 **-¡SÍ! ¿¡Ves!? ¡Hasta Sonata se dio cuenta!**

 **-Adagio… ese coche es el de "Donut" Joe tiene una cafetería cerca de Canterlot High que cierra para ir a comer sobre las dos y vive cerca de aquí… concretamente girando a la izquierda antes de entrar a nuestra calle…**

 **-¿Sabéis lo que eso significa?-** Dijo Adagio

 **-¿Qué estas completamente obsesionada hasta el punto de ver cosas donde no las hay?** \- le contestó sarcásticamente Aria

 **-¡Significa que Donut Joe también es de Equestria! ¡Por eso vive cerca de nosotras! ¡Por eso su cafetería cerca de Canterlot High! ¡Esta todo planeado para…**

 **-¡YA BASTA ADAGIO!-** Gritó de pronto Aria- ¿ **No te escuchas? ¡Estas retorciendo la realidad! ¡Donut Joe es un simple repostero dueño de una cafetería! ¡Acepta de una vez la realidad! Tras dos meses no tienes nada más que PARANOIAS y esta situación no puede continuar mas así y cada vez nos queda menos dinero a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sonata y los míos.**

 **-Pero cuando logre reparar las gemas todo cambiará volverá a ser como antes o incluso mejor porque volveremos a casa**

 **-Ya estamos en casa Adagio** \- Dijo Sonata

- **Por favor este patético mundo… ¿nuestra casa?**

 **-Pues a mí me gusta-** le replico Sonata- **cierto es que añoro Equestria, pero esto no esta tan mal, si te quitaras la venda de los ojos podrías verlo**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo con Sonata, Adagio.**

 **-Estáis… ¡estáis locas! ¡Estáis locas y equivocadas! ¡Las dos!**

- **No Adagio, ¡TU ESTAS EQUIVOCADA! ¡LLEVAS AÑOS EQUIVOCADA! ¡DESDE MUCHO ANTES DE LLEGAR A ESTE MUNDO!**

 **-¿Qué insinúas?**

 **-Por ti empezamos a usar esos amuletos, por ti nos empezamos a enfrentar a gente para alimentarnos de su negatividad, por ti nos enfrentamos a ese viejo unicornio, por ti seguimos alimentándonos de la negatividad y haciendo uso incorrecto de nuestra magia…**

 **-¿¡INCORRECTO!?**

 **-¡SÍ! ¡INCORRECTO! ¡Y POR TI TAMBIEN NOS ENFRENTAMOS A LAS RAINBOOMS CON EL PENOSO RESULTADO QUE YA CONOCEMOS! ¡SIEMPRE TE HEMOS SEGUIDO SIN RECHISTAR PERO DESDE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS NO HAS HECHO MAS QUE ARRASTRARNOS EN TU CAIDA!**

 **-¡Maldita desagradecida! ¿¡QUIEN FUE QUIEN OS SACÓ DE AQUEL TUGURIO DONDE ERAIS MALTRATADAS POR SER HUERFANAS!? ¡YO!** **¿¡QUIEN OS ADOPTO PARA TENEROS A SU LADO COMO A MIS HERMANAS? ¡YO! ¿¡QUIEN OS CUIDÓ, ALIMENTÓ Y OS ENSEÑO TODO LO QUE SABEIS!? ¡YO!**

 **-¡Y ahora todo ha resultado ser una maldita ruina! ¿Sabes que te digo? que ojala no nos…**

 **-¡SUFICIENTEEEE!-** Interrumpió Sonata a Aria para que esta no dijera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después- **Adagio… hoy fue un día duro para todas, será mejor que lo dejemos aquí para no decirnos cosas de las que luego nos podamos arrepentir… pero piensa en esto, es cierto todo lo que has dicho y ambas estamos muy agradecidas, te queremos Adagio, eres nuestra hermana mayor y nuestra heroína por mucho que Aria ahora este de morros y no lo reconozca… pero nos preocupamos por ti, además de que tenemos necesidades inmediatas…por favor piensa en ello.**

La noche fue infernal para las tres, ya que ninguna era capaz de dormir: Sonata no dejaba de sentirse preocupada por Adagio, Aria se reconcomía por dentro por lo que estuvo a punto de decirle a alguien que en el fondo adora por mucho que no lo reconozca y Adagio…Adagio no podía dormir porque pensaba en todo. Ella sabía que su obsesión era de todo menos algo bueno, ella sabía que sus hermanas adoptivas tenían razón y más concretamente Aria tenía razón, había arrastrado a sus hermanas, lo que más quería en esta vida, a un abismo al que solo tenía que haber caído ella, ya que ella fue quien tomó esas decisiones y se aprovechó del deseo de "estar siempre juntas" de sus hermanas para ello… pero había algo más, algo que no les había revelado a sus hermanas, algo que pasó esa tarde… y es que el casero fue a verla, nunca le habían pagado alquiler, solo usaban su canto para hacerle creer que había una serie de problemas con el banco y sería cuestión de tiempo que este se arreglara y el recibiera su dinero…. Pero ahora sin magia que las proteja, el casero le dijo claramente que si no le pegaban lo que le debían antes de que acabara el mes… tendrían que marcharse.

Solo quedaban dos semanas para eso y le debían más de un año de alquiler. A todas luces era imposible…pero algo tenía que hacer, no podía dejar que esta "necesidad inmediata" les despojara de lo poco que les quedaba…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sonata empezó a hacer el desayuno como siempre con su actitud alegre de siempre pero Aria y Adagio estaban especialmente calladas.

 **-Y bueno ¿qué planes tienes para hoy Aria?-** Preguntó Sonata intentando romper el hielo mientras servía el desayuno.

- **Pues… lo mismo que todas las mañanas….**

 **-¡TRATAR DE CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO!-** Tal afirmación de Sonata hizo que Aria y Adagio se quedaran mirándola raro haciendo que esta se avergonzara y añadiera **-...Jejeje, perdón es que me recordó a una frase de unos dibujos animados que vi el otro día**

 **-Como decía, lo mismo que todas las mañanas, tratar conseguir empleo**

 **-¡Pues voy contigo!-** Dijo alegre Sonata

 **-Y yo… también-** añadió desganada Adagio que ante la cara de sorpresa y de alegría de sus hermanas añadió- **No penséis que me he dado por vencida, pero como dice Sonata hay que atender a las necesidades inmediatas así que buscaré un trabajo de media jornada y el resto de tiempo lo dedicaré a mi investigación.-** Apenas dijo esto acabó de desayunar y fue a cambiarse de ropa.

 **-¿¡Pero será posible!?** \- Dijo enfadada Aria- **¿¡Aun está con eso!?**

 **-Bueno, ¿¡supongo que es un avance no!?**

Una hora más tarde, las tres hermanas estaban ante una Agencia de Empleo Joven, pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar Adagio quedó petrificada.

 **-¿Estas lista Adagio?**

 **-Sí… supongo que sí Sonata** \- contestó desganada- **pero para mí, esto es comenzar de cero**

 **-Míralo de este modo, cuanto antes empieces de cero antes dejaras de estar en el cero…**

Adagio sonrió tímidamente a Aria y tras suspirar entró al centro de la agencia de empleo junto a sus hermanas, sin percatarse que alguien desde un coche azul muy genérico (y por lo tanto muy difícil de que destacará de algún modo sobre otros coches) las miraba a lo lejos con una escalofriante sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-Con que ahí estas sirenita…veo que tus hermanas lograron convencerte para que cambiaras tu rutina...aprovecha el tiempo lo que puedas…ya que pronto nos veremos las caras y cuando eso ocurra…..jejejejeje**

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**


	3. Capítulo 2: El pacto

**El sacrificio de una sirena.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El pacto**

* * *

A Aria y Sonata les costó mucho, pero finalmente, lograron que Adagio empezara a ir abandonando su obsesión por Canterlot High y la magia equestriana, pero, al igual que sus hermanas tenía muchos problemas para conservar su puesto de trabajo, sobretodo porque era alguien que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes y eso le hacía chocar con mucha facilidad con sus compañeros y sus jefes. Pero a pesar de esa mejoría, sus hermanas veían con preocupación cómo Adagio parecía cada vez más consumida… no era para menos, apenas quedaban tres días para que el plazo dado por el casero terminara y no había conseguido ni la décima parte de lo que necesitaban para pagar un único mes, ya no hablemos de pagar algo más de un año de retraso de alquiler. Adagio sentía que el mundo se le estaba cayendo encima, que era solo culpa suya y lo peor, que estaba arrastrando a sus hermanas con ella.

 **-¿Adagio estas bien?-** le preguntó Sonata- **anoche no cenaste, luego no desayunaste y ahora casi no has tocado la comida….**

 **-Si…estoy bien.**

 **-Adagio, no te pega hacerte la dura… bueno, si te pega, pero no de este modo… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?**

- **Nada…solo es que no tengo hambre, voy a dormir una siesta, estoy algo cansada.**

Adagio se encerró en su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama ¿dormir? No podía, no sabiendo la que se le venía encima…Perdieron su hogar, su magia y ahora que parecían tener un nuevo hogar… ¿lo perderían también? ¿Qué dirían sus hermanas? Por si fuera poco ahora dudaba de que la decisión de ocultárselo a sus hermanas fuera más acertada, no solo por el enfado que estas podrían tener, sino porque tal vez esforzándose entre las tres tal vez podrían conseguir algo de dinero que les permitiera ganar tiempo aunque no fuera todo el dinero que debían.

Tras una hora decidió salir de la cama y dirigirse de nuevo al comedor, pero escuchó hablar a sus hermanas sobre ella y decidió escucharlas.

- **Sonata… ¿Adagio te dijo algo de….eso?**

 **-Nope y supongo que a ti tampoco ¿verdad?**

 **-Esa cabeza hueca… no tiene por qué tragarse esto sola**

 **-Sonata lo está pasando muy mal Aria, todo a lo que aspiró… a lo que habíamos aspirado se ha derrumbado, hay que darle tiempo**

 **-Sabes tan bien como yo… que tiempo es lo que no tenemos**

 **-Tres días ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí… ese cerdo del casero, si no me hubieras detenido le hubiera molido a golpes**

Adagio estaba impactada, ellas… ¿lo sabían?

 **-Lo sé, pero…si lo hubiéramos golpeado nos podíamos ir despidiendo de esta casa…**

 **-¿Hubiéramos?**

 **-Yo también quise matarlo allí mismo, ese tipo sabía que estábamos pasando por una mala racha y fue a por Adagio por estar sola… y ser la más débil de nosotras.**

¿Débil? ¿Sus hermanas la consideraban débil? Adagio empezó a llorar de forma silenciosa, al entender que cada vez más se estaba volviendo una carga para sus hermanas

- **Adagio y débil… dos palabras que jamás pensé escuchar en una misma frase**

- **Entiendo cómo te sientes Aria, yo me siento igual, si Adagio estuviera bien ese tipo ahora necesitaría una pajita para comer…**

 **-Oh si, como aquella vez ¿recuerdas?**

 **-Jojo, como olvidarlo, menuda cara de idiota se le quedó a ese centauro.**

 **-Si en Equestria supieran que la dentadura del "temible Tirek" es postiza por cortesía de Adagio, seguro que se partirían el culo de risa.**

 **-Jajajaja, no lo dudes ni un segundo…**

Pero entonces Aria dejó de reír y por primera vez su rostro siempre mostrando gran seguridad en sí misma pareció desencajarse mientras unas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos

- **Añoro a Adagio, Sonata… ella está aquí…pero es como si no estuviera.**

 **-Yo también la añoro mucho Aria** \- le contestó Sonata mientras en su rostro se le dibujaba una expresión similar- **Pero ahora… debemos ser fuertes, fuertes por ella y por todas las veces que ella fue fuerte para nosotras.**

- **Estoy de acuerdo y aunque sea lo último que haga… traeré de vuelta a la vieja Adagio…aunque tenga que molerla a golpes para ello.**

 **-Chicas…**

Sonata y Aria se giraron y vieron a su hermana con el rostro lleno de lágrimas

 **-¿Adagio? ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?** -Preguntó Aria preocupada porque no sabía cómo podría reaccionar Adagio

Pero para sorpresa de ambas, su hermana mayor solo se abalanzo sobre ellas abrazándolas y llorando desconsolada.

 **-Lo siento, lo siento….-** decía una y otra vez

 **-Hey no es culpa tuya…**

 **-Si lo es Aria… y por si fuera poco…en tres días**

 **-No pasará nada, porque mira esto**

En ese momento Sonata sacó una caja de zapatos y al abrirla, Adagio la vio llena de billetes.

 **-Pero… ¿qué? ¿De dónde…?**

 **-Sonata y yo hemos estado ahorrando desde el primer día que nos pusimos a trabajar, sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo que el casero nos diera un toque.**

 **-Así es, pero que no te engañe la cantidad de billetes, solo hay para cubrir un mes de los diecisiete que debemos, pero, nos permitirá ganar tiempo**

Adagio no dijo nada, solo sonrió mientras lloraba y seguía abrazadas a sus hermanas. Y es que gracias a sus hermanas, por primera vez desde "aquella noche" sentía que las cosas por fin podrían empezar a mejorar… lamentablemente ese sentimiento solo duró tres días.

- **Os doy dos días para abandonar la casa o pagarme lo que falta** \- dijo el casero tras contar el ante la estupefacción de las hermanas

 **-¿Que? Pero… pero… ¡Pagamos un mes completo!**

 **-Un mes de dieciocho**

 **-¿Pero no eran diecisiete?**

 **-¿Este último mes no lo cuentas o qué? Como sea, solo es un mes y ni siquiera está completo**

 **-¿Como que no?-** Replicó Aria

 **-Hay una cosa llamada intereses de demora, con este dinero solo pagáis lo que costaba el mes, pero no dichos intereses**

 **-No puede hacernos esto** \- protestó Sonata

 **-Puedo y quiero hacerlo… ¿sabéis por qué? Porque he hablado con el banco y resulta que NUNCA han oído hablar de vosotras, no sé por qué me fie de vosotras, pero me he sentido muy humillado y traicionado, además he hablado con un amigo policía… y a nivel administrativo, simplemente no existís, por lo que a saber en que estáis metidas. Yo no quiero problemas y menos si estos problemas no me reportan dinero, por lo que ya sabéis que hacer. O pagáis u os largáis.**

Dicho esto el casero abandonó la casa dejando a las tres sirenas completamente devastadas. Ni cenaron, simplemente sin decir nada, cada una fue a su habitación a intentar dormir, algo que consiguieron rápido, dado que la devastación psicológica fue tan fuerte que sintieron como un gran cansancio les invadía.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada, Adagio se había despertado hacía ya un buen rato y era incapaz de volver a dormir, por lo que vistió y decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para ver si se aclaraba su mente… no le sirvió de nada, salvo para casi ser atropellada por un choche azul de lo más genérico y cuyo conductor debía ser idiota dado que hacia un rato que no hacía más que dar vueltas por el barrio. Finalmente Adagio se dirigió a la casa, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta…

 **-¿Adagio Dazzle?**

 **-Sí, ¿quién lo pregunta?**

Pero antes de que Adagio se girará completamente al hacer esa pregunta notó como un pañuelo que olía raro era puesto en su rostro y como las fuerzas le abandonaban poco a poco…a la par que en su interior el pánico se extendía.

* * *

 **-¿Dónde estoy?**

Adagio despertó en el suelo de lo que parecía un pequeño almacén, era ya de día a juzgar por una luz que entraba por una minúscula ventana, pero cuando quiso levantar para intentar averiguar dónde estaba se percató de que sus manos estaban fuertemente atadas por unas cuerdas

 **-Hasta que por fin despiertas dormilona**

Adagio se giró y vio a un hombre en una túnica con capucha que le ocultaba casi todo el rostro.

 **-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?**

 **-Quién soy no importa…En cuanto lo que quiero… es llegar a un pacto contigo sirenita…**

 **-¿Sabes…que es lo que soy? ¿Eres… de Equestria?**

- **No, pero todos en este pueblo saben lo que pasa en Canterlot High y más tras los Friendship games de anoche, pero creo que teníais la mente en otras cosas como para fijaros en la magia descontrolada emanando de ese lugar.**

 **-¿Y para pactar conmigo has de raptarme?**

- **Es mi seguro de vida…así me aseguro de que en caso de rechaces mi protesta no intentes huir.**

 **-¿¡Y qué es lo que quieres de mí!?-** Entonces el desconocido le mostró algo- **Eso es…**

 **-No sé cómo será tu mundo, pero creo que llevas lo suficiente en este para saber qué es lo que quiero al mostrarte esto**

 **-No… ni hablar**

 **-Antes de que rechaces mi ofrecimiento quiero que mires esto** \- El hombre dio a reproducir en su portátil un video y Adagio vio a Aria y Sonata comiendo un montón de hamburguesas.

* * *

 **-** _ **MMM están de muerte**_ _\- decía Aria mientras comía hamburguesas a pares_

 _-_ _ **Sip, aún estoy sorprendida de como Adagio nos ocultó este as en la manga**_ _\- le contestaba Sonata mientras hacía lo propio con otra hamburguesa_

 _ **-Yo aún estoy alucinando con que fuera capaz de pagar lo que debíamos de alquiler más el de los próximos seis meses**_

 _ **-Ese trabajo que consiguió Adagio debe de ser genial**_

* * *

Entonces ante una Adagio paralizada el hombre cerró el portátil y le dijo:

- **Esta es mi oferta, harás TODO cuanto se te diga sin rechistar y a cambio nos encargaremos de que a tus hermanas no les falté de nada**

 **-¿Y si me niego?**

- **Pues este almacén está equipado con TV, una cama y una ducha tras esa puerta pero hay suficiente espacio para dos camas más en las que dos adolescentes de otra dimensión podrían estar muy cómodas… ¿no te parece?**

* * *

Sonata y Aria estaban tumbadas en el suelo, estaban literalmente rellenas de hamburguesas y agotadas de tanto comer

- **Oye Sonata**

 **-¿Si Aria?**

 **-¿Soy la única preocupada por Adagio?**

 **-….No y si te soy sincera, a pesar de la alegría inicial… estoy intranquila**

- **Yo también, no sé, me suena rara esta nota: "me han llamado para un trabajo especial fuera del pueblo, estaré fuera una temporada. Cuidaos y aprovechad bien este adelanto que me han dado, todos los meses os mandaré algo. Os quiere Adagio"** \- Dijo Aria leyendo la nota "de Adagio"

- **Solo se me ocurre que sea un trabajo del tipo ilegal…porque tanto dinero por no haber hecho nada aun…Tal vez deberíamos llamar a la policía**

- **Es una mala idea Sonata… es como dijo el casero, a nivel administrativo, no existimos, si vamos a la policía, esta nos hará demasiadas preguntas y…bueno, no creo que se crean que somos "sirenas de otra dimensión que fracasaron en su intento de controlar a unas adolescentes imbuidas en magia de esa otra dimensión para robársela y volver a casa". En el menos malo de los casos nos encerrarían juntas en un manicomio**

 **-¿Y en el más malo?**

 **-Nos encerrarían separadas**

Sonata sonrió levemente y dijo

- **Entonces lo mejor será que la busquemos por nosotras mismas**

 **-Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas… podría ser peligroso**

 **-¿Peligro? ¡Me rio en la cara del peligro! ¡JAJAJAJAAAA!**

 **-… ¿Dibujos animados otra vez?**

 **-Eeer…si…**

Esta vez fue Aria la que sonrió levemente y tras esto, ambas empezaron pensar cómo y por donde buscar a Adagio…

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, una joven sirena permanecía agazapada e inmóvil en una ducha mientras el agua caía encima de ella. Esta joven sirena ahogaba sus penas llorando y recordando a aquellas que más amaba, a aquellas por las que había tomado la terrible decisión de sacrificar su dignidad siendo víctima de una terrible humillación. Pero lamentablemente, el agua no arrastraba su dolor como si arrastraba sus lágrimas y a la sangre mezclada con algo blanco que procedía de su magullado cuerpo desnudo…

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

Bueno, ahora sí que puedo deciros lo que no pude en el prólogo por ser Spoiler… y es como me inspiré para esta historia.

La cosa es que estaba buscando hentai y sin buscarlo me topé con un doujin en japonés en el que Adagio era abusada por un tipo con una túnica y que este le mostraba un video de Aria y Sonata comiendo hamburguesas para seguramente chantajearla.

Sobre el texto no sé qué ponía ya que no se japonés, pero sí puedo decir que no me gustó ya que si bien puedo tolerar el hentai de versiones humanas de los personajes de MLP, no soporto para nada el Rape y similares.

Pero fue verlo y…tener un chispazo de inspiración para crear esta historia, eso sí, no esperéis leer nada de sexo aquí, esta historia es Rated M por la dureza de las situaciones a las que sus protagonistas se van a enfrentar, no por lo explícito de las escenas.

Pd: El doujin se titula Fall of Dazzlings…ah ignorad por completo la marca de Sunset Shimmer que aparece en una cosa que lleva el abusador… en mi historia eso no tiene cabida.


	4. Capítulo 3: En busca de Adagio

Aviso: A partir de este capítulo habrán referencias a Equestria Girls Friendship Games, por lo que es probable que os comáis algunos spoilers de la misma.

 **El sacrificio de una sirena**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: En busca de Adagio**

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Adagio desapareció y si bien sus hermanas todavía recibían dinero que les "enviaba su hermana", ellas no habían desistido en dejar de buscarla a pesar de no haber conseguido resultados positivos.

 **-¡Esto es ridículo!-** Se quejó Aria- **¡Es imposible que Adagio se haya esfumado sin dejar ninguna pista!**

 **-¿Has hablado con los taquilleros de la estación de tren?**

 **-He hablado con ellos, con los de la estación de autobuses, con todos los taxistas, con los de las agencias de viajes e incluso he hablado con el personal del aeropuerto y del puerto… y nada…por octava vez**

 **-¿El aeropuerto? ¿El puerto? ¿Volviste a la ciudad?**

 **-Sí, nunca hemos de descartar la ciudad…a pesar de que la hayamos peinado de cabo a rabo varias veces.**

 **-Aria… solo se me ocurre una opción… y no te va a gustar…**

 **-¿Qué opción?-** Pero entonces Aria comprendió a que opción era a la que se refería su hermana **-…Mierda…**

* * *

 **-Hacía** **tiempo que no veía a una de esas sirenas por aquí… ¿Qué crees que estén tramando Sunset?** -dijo una chica de cabello arcoíris y piel celeste observando a dos chicas que miraban hacia Canterlot High desde el otro lado de la calle.

 **-No tengo ni idea Rainbow…**

 **-He oído decir ¿sirenas? ¿Esas sirenas de las que me hablasteis?**

 **-Sí Twilight, al menos dos de ellas, al principio una de ellas venía a espiarnos todo los días, pero desde hace unos meses que no la vemos…**

 **-Puede que quieran algo… ¿Pedirnos perdón tal vez?**

 **-Dudo que sea eso Fluttershy…**

 **-Estoy con Rarity, si quisieran pedirnos perdón lo habrían hecho hace mucho tiempo…y por supuesto no nos estarían espiando y si me equivoco, me como el sombrero**

 **-¿Qué prefieres Applejack? ¿Ketchup, mayonesa o ambos?**

 **-¿Para qué Pinkie?**

 **-Para que te comas el sombrero**

 **-¿Crees que me equivoco? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

 **-Tienen una sonrisa muy triste, no es una sonrisa real… algo va muy mal y quieren pedirnos ayuda…pero no se atreven.**

 **-Pues creo que saldremos de dudas chicas… ahí vienen.**

 **-…Hola Sunset Shimmer…hola…chicas y…¿Twilight?** **¿Aun sigues por aquí?**

 **-No soy… la Twilight que tú crees…**

 **-Ah, entiendo…**

 **-Hola Aria… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

 **-¿Podemos…hablar en privado?**

 **-¡De eso nada, lo que tengáis que decir, lo decís aquí delante de todas!**

 **-Por favor…**

 **-Lo siento Aria, pero no me habéis dado motivos para fiarme de vosotras, por lo que estoy de acuerdo con Rainbow Dash…**

 **-Está bien…**

 **-¡Sonata!**

 **-Las necesitamos Aria, no podemos decir que no a sus exigencias…Pero sí que os voy a pedir que vayamos a un lugar más privado, las miradas indiscretas de los demás me incomodan**

Sunset y las demás se dieron cuenta de que era cierto, todo el instituto estaba mirando a las sirenas mal… y ella mejor que nadie sabía que era eso.

- **Está bien, vamos a la sala donde solemos ensayar**

 **-¿Por qué mejor no vais a mi despacho?**

Todas las chicas se giraron y vieron a una mujer adulta de piel blanca y cabello multicolor ante ellas.

 **-¿¡Directora Celestia!?**

 **-No es por ofenderla, pero no creo que usted pueda ayudarnos**

 **-Si hay magia de por medio es probable que no pueda ayudaros Sonata, pero aun así es mi deber escuchar y ayudar en la medida de los posible a los alumnos de este centro…**

 **-Nosotros no somos alumnas de este centro, nunca lo fuimos-** le recordó Aria

- **Durante unos días lo fuisteis aunque fuera de forma llamémosle "virtual"…por lo que es mi obligación ayudaros o por lo menos intentarlo.**

* * *

Unos minutos después, las Rainbooms, Twilight Sparkle del mundo humano y la directora Celestia estaban escuchando atentamente lo sucedido por boca de Aria y Sonata, sus infructuosos esfuerzos para encontrar a Adagio, además del motivo por el que no podían acudir a la policía

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que desapareció?** \- Les preguntó Celestia

 **-Tres meses-** respondió Sonata

 **-Tsck, demasiado tiempo, si hubierais acudido a mí el primer día tendríamos más posibilidades de encontrarla**

 **-¡Un momento! ¿Las creéis?** -Protestó Rainbow Dash- **¡Ni siquiera se han disculpado por lo que hicieron!**

 **-Deberíamos ayudarlas Rainbow…**

 **-¡Pero Twilight!**

 **-Rainbow, yo también hice algo horrible y aun así me disteis la oportunidad de redimirme.**

 **-Lo siento Rainbow, pero Twilight y yo sabemos demasiado bien que es esto…Además debe de haber sido muy difícil para ellas venir a pedirnos ayuda…**

 **-¿Entonces vais a ayudarnos?**

 **-Sí Aria-** contestó decidida Sunset – **pero lo haremos sin magia**

 **-¿Qué? ¡Sin magia nos llevará una eternidad!**

 **-Lo lamento Aria, pero a duras penas podemos controlar la magia en este mundo y usarla de manera inadecuada en el momento equivocado podría ser desastroso para todos.**

 **-Y si se trata de ayudar sin magia puedo hacer algo, pero… con cuatro condiciones.**

 **-Mierda, ya sabía yo que no nos iríamos de rositas.**

 **-La primera es que mañana mismo os mudareis a mi casa.**

 **-¡Debe de ser una broma!** -Protestó Aria, pero antes de que siguiera protestando Sonata la frenó

 **-Continúe por favor Directora Celestia.**

 **-La segunda es que también mañana os reincorporareis como alumnas de pleno derecho de Canterlot High; La tercera es que moveré algunos hilos para que seáis incluidas de forma oficial en los registros y eso implica que seré vuestra tutora legal; y en cuanto a la cuarta es la que menos os va a gustar…**

 **-¿De qué se trata?**

 **-Vais a dejar de buscar a Adagio por vuestra cuenta**

 **-Aria tenías razón, esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, nos vamos a casa**

 **-Un momento Sonata, debes de reconsiderar…**

 **-¿Reconsiderar? ¡Y un cuerno! ¡No voy a abandonar a mi hermana para ponerme a jugar a la niña buena!**

 **-Y yo lo suscribo palabra por palabra**

 **-Sonata, Aria, dice mucho y muy bueno de vosotras vuestra lealtad hacia vuestra hermana, lo entiendo de veras, hace mucho tiempo, yo también estuve… separada por largo tiempo de mi hermana Luna y el no saber de ella me mortificaba…pero al final aprendí por las malas que he de dejar este trabajo a la policía. En una ocasión, casi me matan.**

 **-¿¡Quién fue el bestia que quiso dañarla directora!?** \- Gritó Fluttershy furiosa, la cual cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer quiso esconderse en un armario roja de la vergüenza

 **-Simplemente fueron las preguntas equivocadas, con la actitud equivocada, a las personas equivocadas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado…no quiero hablar de eso ahora, pero, lo que quiero decir, es que yo tuve mucha suerte de que un guapo agente pasaba por ahí y pudo salvarme…vosotras no podríais tener esa suerte**

 **-¿Guapo agente?-** Dijo Rarity con los ojos abiertos y brillando como nunca- ¿ **Acaso es su novio directora Celestia?**

 **-Rarity, ahora no es momento de eso, de todos modos precisamente voy a llamarle a él, para pedirle un favor** -le contestó Celestia algo ruborizada

 **-¿Ese favor no será…**

 **-Por supuesto Sonata, ese favor es que nos ayude a encontrar a Adagio, además, por eso necesito inscribiros de forma oficial, para que la policía empiece a moverse pero sin hacernos… "preguntas incomodas", pero eso no sucederá hasta que os hayamos inscrito…Por suerte, con Sombra no hará falta esperar a eso…**

 **-¿¡SOMBRA!?** -Gritaron Aria, Sonata y Sunset Shimmer a la vez

 **-¿He de deducir por vuestra reacción que conocéis al Sombra de Equestria?**

 **-¡En Equestria raro es quien no conoce a ese genocida, torturador, esclavista, magnicida, nigromante, golpista y dictador!-** Exclamó Sunset Shimmer.

 **-…En serio, no sabes cómo me alegro de que esta sea una de las muchas diferencias entre nuestros mundos. Porque mi Sombra puede ser muy desconsiderado con las damas y un mujeriego, pero nunca todo eso…**

 **-¿Mi Sombra?-** reaccionó Rarity de nuevo con los ojos brillando como faros

 **-Dejémoslo ahí por favor…** -respondió Celestia molesta a la par que ruborizada…otra vez **\- De todos modos lo que os dije es que dejarais de buscarla "por vuestra cuenta", no que dejarais de buscarla…sin olvidar de que hay más métodos de buscarla que frecuentando lugares donde podría haber estado además de que solo vosotras dos casi no podéis abarcar terreno…**

 **-¿Métodos cómo por ejemplo?-** preguntó Aria

- **Pues poniendo carteles, por todo el pueblo, buscándola por internet, además hay webs especializadas en la ayuda a la búsqueda de personas desaparecidas.**

Sonata y Aria se miraban mutuamente, ¿Por qué diablos no se les ocurrió antes lo de los carteles? ¿Y si Celestia tenía razón?

 **-¿Nos dejáis hablar un segundo a solas?-** Dijo Aria

- **Sin problema, salgamos chicas**

Y a tras la indicación de la directora, todas salieron salvo Aria y Sonata

 **-¿A ti que te parece Sonata?**

 **-No… me acaba de convencer la idea de no ir a buscarla personalmente.**

 **-Pero Celestia tiene razón, solo somos dos, la policía está más preparada para estas cosas… y lo del cartel… ¿Por qué diablos no se me ocurrió antes?**

 **-Pero… ¿Y si Adagio vuelve y no nos encuentra? ¿Y si vuelve malherida a casa esperando que la auxiliemos y se encuentra con que la casa está vacía… o peor, que está viviendo en ella vete a saber quién?**

 **-¿Y si nos matan mientras la buscamos? Entonces sí que no podríamos ayudarla cuando regrese.**

 **-Podremos defendernos, siempre lo hemos hecho…**

 **-¡CON MAGIA SONATA! ¡Siempre nos hemos defendido con magia!**

 **-Bueno, pero no ha pasado nada hasta ahora ¡y no tiene por qué pasar!**

 **-La cuestión es que SI ha pasado-** en ese momento Aria se mordió el labio como si hubiera dicho algo que no debería

 **-¿Te estas refiriendo a Adagio verdad?**

 **-Sonata yo… la última vez que estuve en la ciudad unos ladrones intentaron apuñalarme.**

 **-¿Qué!? ¿¡Y por qué no me has dicho nada hasta ahora!?**

 **-¿¡Por qué no quería preocuparte más tal vez!? Sonata, esto nos queda grande y lo poco que podemos hacer…se nos va de las manos… Odio tener que admitirlo pero…necesitamos la ayuda de Celestia.**

* * *

Unos minutos después…

* * *

 **-Habéis tomado la mejor de las decisiones-**

 **-Solo le pido que no nos haga arrepentirnos de esto…**

 **-No lo haréis, os lo prometo, un segundo** \- Celestia pulsó el botón de un comunicador que había sobre su mesa- **Luna, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ponerme en contacto con el Detective Sombra?**

 **-¡Wow Celestia es un nuevo record!** \- sonó la voz de Luna a través del comunicador entre risas- **Esta vez dejaste de hablarle por dos meses, ya empezaba a pensar que esta vez cortasteis de verdad jijiji…**

- **Luna…estoy con alumnas-** contestó Celestia mientras sentía que se le caía la cara de vergüenza mientras las demás se reían "por lo bajini **"- Se trata de un asunto serio del que necesito su ayuda, luego te contaré los detalles.**

- **Creía que dijo que era un agente regular** \- dijo extrañada Applejack

- **Sí, pero eso fue cuando me salvó y desde entonces han pasado varios años, ahora es uno de los detectives mejor valorados del país.**

Esa misma tarde, cuando todos los alumnos y profesores se habían marchado (salvo obviamente Celestia, Luna (ya enterada de lo sucedido y que apoyaba completamente las decisiones de su hermana), las Rainbooms (Twilight incluida), Aria y Sonata) un hombre en una moto de carreras Honda completamente negra llegó a Canterlot High y se dirigió al despacho de la directora a toda prisa sin quitarse el casco siquiera. Algo que hizo nada más entrar al despacho de la directora.

 **-Hola cariño, ¿me añoraste?** \- dijo el hombre con un ligero acento latino, piel gris, ojos verdes y cabello negro con franjas azules, cuerpo atlético en actitud chulesca pero a la par que seductora y que toda su presencia desprendía un aura de confianza y seducción tan fuerte que incluso Rainbow Dash alzó una ceja y pensó: Wow, pedazo bombón.

- **Déjate de tonterías, ya te expliqué por teléfono de que se trata el motivo de mi llamada.**

 **-Ouch, siempre tan al grano… pero eso es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti**

 **-¡SOMBRA!**

 **-Vale, vale… Supongo que vosotros sois Aria y Sonata ¿verdad?**

 **-S…si** \- contestaron ambas a la vez algo ruborizadas

- **Os juro que encontraré a vuestra hermana, aunque sea lo último que haga** \- Todas las presentes quedaron sorprendidas (Luna y Celestia incluidas) ya que en el momento en el que se dirigió a las sirenas fue casi como si fuera una persona diferente, pero sin dejar de sonar como alguien muy seguro de sí mismo y muy seductor- **Comprended que he de haceros muchas preguntas, algunas de ellas incomodas, pero tranquilas, cuando la investigación se lleve de forma oficial, omitiré cualquier detalle mágico o sobre vuestro mundo de origen que no sea relevante para la investigación.**

 **-¿Sabes de Equestria y de la existencia de la magia?**

 **-¿Así se llama vuestro mundo? Vaya no lo sabía, en cuanto a tu pregunta, soy detective, mi trabajo es saber cosas, además, todo el pueblo sabe más o menos lo que sucede en Canterlot High… y lo creáis o no….esa es nuestra primera pista.**

Sombra interrogó una a una y por separado a todas las presentes, siendo Aria y Sonata (por motivos obvios) con las que más tiempo pasó.

Finalmente y tras cinco horas de interrogatorios y grabaciones por parte de Sombra dio por concluidos los interrogatorios, yéndose cada una a su casa, salvo Celestia y Sombra que se quedaron en la oficina de la primera (Luna se había "quitado de en medio para no estorbar a los tortolitos")

 **-¿Cómo lo ves Sombra?**

 **-¿Sinceramente?...Pinta mal, muy mal y el hecho de que se hayan perdido tres meses no ayuda**

 **-Yo te llamé en cuanto supe lo sucedido**

 **-No te culpo Celestia, ni a ti ni a esas dos… ¿sirenas? Wow, jamás pensé conocer a una sirena y menos a dos…**

 **-¿Sabes que lo que llaman sirenas en ese mundo son "mitad pez mitad caballo"?**

 **-Ya tuviste que arruinar mi fantasía**

- **Por muy sirenas de otro mundo que sean, siguen siendo menores… y por favor no desvíes el tema**

 **-¿Celosa?**

 **-¿¡Ves!? ¡Por eso no podemos estar juntos! ¡Es imposible tener una conversación seria contigo! Cada vez que quería que habláramos sobre algo y tú no querías desvías el tema hacia cosas estúpidas y…-** Celestia se calló unos segundos y analizó lo que acababa de decir… y lo que hacía unos instantes Sombra le había dicho **\- ¿Por qué dijiste que esto pinta mal Sombra?**

 **-No pongas esa cara corazón, estas más bonita sonriendo…**

 **-Tú…sabes algo ¿verdad?**

 **-Celestia…tu hay algo que nunca has llegado a comprender de mi**

 **-…**

 **-Y es toda mierda que me he de tragar todos los días, la gente piensa:**

 **¡Wow un detective! ¡Como mola! ¡Que sexy! ¡Que romántico! Pero no sabe lo que de verdad implica ser un detective. El otro día tuve que presenciar una escena de un crimen en la que un hombre había disparado a bocajarro a su mujer embarazada con una escopeta… ¿Sabes que es ver a una mujer literalmente reventada y a su bebe convertido en una masa de carne asomar a través de la heridas? No, no lo sabes porque no lo has visto, no lo has vivido… ¿Sabes que es tener que ver videos completos de VIOLACIONES niños y niñas de todas las edades incluso BEBES? No lo sabes ¿Y ver como en algunos de esos mismos niños eran luego brutalmente asesinados? La gente ve películas de miedo para divertirse y para algunos cuanto más bestia y sangrienta mejor, yo no las veo ¿sabes porque? Porque todos los días de mi vida son una película de miedo, no, peor que eso, porque al fin de cuentas, una película es ficción y sabes que al final de la cinta, los que morían en ella en realidad están en sus casas con sus familias…pero en mi vida, todo es real…y tú no sabes** \- Sombra por unos momentos empezó a quebrarse y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos- **tú no sabes…lo que es esto, nadie que no esté en mi misma situación lo sabe. El mundo… el mundo es un enorme CULO, un enorme y asqueroso trasero y yo… yo he de tragarme toda su mierda y además he de limpiar ese asqueroso trasero… Y tú…tú… ¿Tú en serio te extrañas que no quiera hablar? ¿¡EN SERIO!? ¡Si yo te contara todos los días la mierda que me trago no serias capaz de dormir en la vida! ¿Por qué crees que me cuesta dormir? ¡PUES PORQUE ME ASALTAN CONSTANTEMENTE TERRIBLES PESADILLAS!**

 **-Sombra yo solo quería que habláramos…**

 **-Ese es el problema Celestia, no todo se soluciona con hablar, eres… demasiado perfecta, eres bondadosa, dulce y amable, pero si te sacan de tus "pautas" no sabes cómo actuar.**

 **-Lo sabría si me lo dijeras…**

 **-¿En serio hace falta que te diga que hacer en momentos como este?**

Celestia calló y miró a Sombra, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, no lo reconocía como al Sombra que tenía en su mente, el Sombra seguro de sí mismo y fuerte, no, este Sombra era alguien destrozado, alguien que simplemente necesitaba… un abrazo y eso fue lo que hizo Celestia, a lo que Sombra solo reaccionó devolviéndole el abrazo y arrancando a llorar amargamente durante varios minutos.

- **Perdóname Sombra… yo… no tenía ni idea de que te sintieras así…**

 **-Puede que también fuera culpa mía…tal vez, me encerré demasiado y precisamente lo que necesitaba fuera hablar, por poco que fuera…**

 **-Sombra sobre Adagio…**

 **-Solo te puedo decir y te voy a decir más de lo que debería… que no es la primera vez que ocurre algo así en otras ciudades del país y que Adagio encaja a la perfección con el perfil de las víctimas de esos otros casos.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con que "encaja en el perfil"?**

 **-Chica o chico menor de edad, normalmente adolescente, con pasado turbio, fuera del sistema, aislado de la sociedad por uno o varios motivos y sin familia o con poca familia pero en situación similar…en estos casos les mandan dinero como si fuera "de parte de la víctima" por "un trabajo que está realizando"… es el modus operandi de cierta organización criminal para asegurarse de que la policía no mete las narices. Creo que ellos son los responsables de la desaparición de Adagio… y puede que haya más menores retenidos junto a ella.**

 **-Sombra… ¿Qué clase de organización?**

 **-Ya te he contado más de lo que debería**

 **-¿Qué clase de organización?**

 **-…**

 **-…Oh No…**

 **-Por el momento lo más importante que deberías hacer es proteger a Sonata y a Aria, ya que son víctimas potenciales, así que te recomiendo que aceleres tus gestiones para inscribirla en los registros y convertirte en su tutora legal…Y deberías hacer lo mismo con Sunset Shimmer, si bien ella tiene mucho menos riesgo que Sonata y Aria, este no es inexistente para ella.**

 **-Sombra tengo miedo a preguntarte pero… ¿Qué fue de las anteriores víctimas?**

 **-…No quieras saberlo.**

* * *

Y así fue, como Aria y Sonata pasaron estar bajo la tutela legal de Celestia, mientras que Luna fue quien tomó la tutela de Sunset Shimmer, la convivencia entre las cinco no fue fácil, pero poco a poco todas se fueron adaptando formando un fuerte vínculo entre ellas.

Pero aun así Aria y Sonata tenían grandes dificultades, pues apenas se relacionaban con nadie que no fuera Celestia Luna, Sombra, las Rainboooms e incluso la propia Twilight Sparkle de Equestria, la cual intentó localizar a Adagio con varios hechizos de localización, pero a pesar de que incluso se las arregló para ir a ese mundo en su forma original (para sorpresa y asombro de sus amigas del mundo humano) fue incapaz de lograrlo lo cual era algo que no comprendía y que solo podía achacar al distinto comportamiento de la magia en ese mundo respecto a la magia en Equestria…y también es digno de mención cuando le presentaron a Sombra y que en ese momento, muchos de los objetos del despacho de Celestia acabaron volando en dirección a la cabeza del pobre detective que no entendía nada.

Evidentemente, Sonata y Aria por la mañana iban al instituto con normalidad pero en cuanto salían, no hacían nada que no fuera algo relacionado con la búsqueda de Adagio.

Y así, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la policía y de todos los que ayudaban en la búsqueda de una forma u otra… se cumplió el año de la desaparición de Adagio y con ello la paciencia de sus hermanas estalló en pedazos.

 **-¡CONFIAMOS EN USTED!**

 **-Por favor Sonata cálmate** \- Suplicó Celestia

 **-¡Un año! ¡UN AÑO MALDITA SEA!**

 **-Sombra y el resto de la policía están haciendo todo lo que pueden Aria.** -intentó mediar Luna

 **-¡PUES NO ES SUFICIENTE**!-Gritaron ambas

 **-Chicas, por favor...calmaos**

 **-¡No podemos Sunset! ¡No podemos mientras Adagio podría estar en peligro!**

 **-Pensad en esto, sigue mandando dinero ¿no? Eso significa que…**

 **-Eso… ¡NO SIGNIFICA NADA! ¡Podría estar mandándolo otra persona para hacernos creer que es ella y que no la busquemos! Y ella… ella estar… estar…**

Sonata no fue capaz de acabar su frase y en ese momento se derrumbó llorando desconsoladamente.

- **Parece que llego en mal momento…-** Dijo Sombra mientras entraba a la casa con sus propias llaves… (Ya os podéis imaginar porque tenía llaves…)

 **-¡Detective Sombra! ¿¡Sabe algo de Adagio!?**

Esa pregunta era casi un ritual para las hermanas, pues siempre que veían al detective, le repetían ambas al unísono la misma pregunta.

 **-… Nada todavía, lo siento.**

Eso fue la puntilla para Sonata, la cual llorando subió rápidamente a encerrarse en su habitación seguida de Aria, Sunset y Luna las cuales intentaban consolarla.

- **Has tardado un par de segundos en responder Sombra**

 **-¿Y?**

 **-¿Qué es lo que sabes?**

-… **Nada claro todavía, solo "rumores" a través de mis soplones.**

- **Por favor Sombra, necesito… no, necesitan algo, yo sé que es pasar por lo que están pasando ellas y no se lo deseo a nadie…**

 **-Lo sé, suerte que tu hermana pudo reaccionar y huir de esa secta a la que se unió…y justo a tiempo, sino hubiera muerto en ese asesinato y suicidio colectivo que perpetraron los de la secta… ¿cómo era que se llamaban? A sí, "Los Nightmare" y a tu hermana le dieron un nombre que era algo así como "Nightmare Moon" ¿no?**

 **-Por favor no me lo recuerdes… y a Luna tampoco, ya lo ha superado…**

 **-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no se supera así como así…**

- **Lo sé pero al menos ya es capaz de dormir sin despertarse en medio de la noche con horribles pesadillas y…y ya lo volviste a hacer, ya me llevaste la conversación lejos de donde yo quería.**

 **-Puede que sí, puede que no…** -contestó con sorna el detective.

- **Sombra, hay algo que no entiendo…Si mandan por correo ese dinero… ¿no debería ser fácil rastrearlo?**

 **-Eso pensábamos nosotros al principio pero…el sistema que usan es tan complejo, rebuscado y aleatorio que hace que sea imposible localizarles en ningún momento…**

Celestia tenía más preguntas pero en ese momento sonó el timbre y de inmediato, Aria y Sonata bajaron corriendo a abrir con la esperanza de encontrar a Adagio tras la puerta o a alguien con alguna información… pero para su decepción solo eran Snips y Snails

- **Snips y Snails ¿que hacéis aquí a estas horas?-** Dijo Celestia de forma inquisitorial dado que no eran horas.

- **Ve...verá… esto…mejor dilo tu Snips, fue idea tuya**

 **-Pa…para nada Snails, tu encontraste eso, tú lo cuentas**

Esa conversación llamó la atención no solo de las hermanas, sino también de Sombra, de Sunset y de Luna (las cuales bajaron tras Aria y Sonata)

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que encontrasteis tan importante como para que vengáis a estas horas a vernos?**

 **-De…de…detective… ¿Qué hace aquí?** -Preguntó Snails cada vez más nervioso y es que Sombra era de sobras conocido en Canterlot High tanto por su investigación como por su relación con Celestia

- **Ah, tan solo me he perdido por los intrincados caminos de la vida…y me han llevado a la casa de esta bella dama**

 **-¡Sombra! ¡Siempre que hay un alumno mío cerca haces lo mismo!**

 **-Será que me gusta verte ruborizada**

 **-Te odio**

 **-No es verdad… y lo sabes… y si no, desmiéntemelo.**

 **-Bueno, creo, que nosotros mejor nos vamos ¿verdad Snails?**

 **-S…sí, era una tontería venir…**

 **Pero cuando ambos chicos estaban** a punto de irse, Sombra se puso ante ellos cortándoles el paso

 **-Chicos, os diré que es lo que creo, creo que queréis decirnos algo, algo importante, pero a la vez es algo que os da mucho miedo, no temáis, aquí estáis a salvo y no nos enfadaremos. ¿Verdad Celestia?**

- **Eso dependerá de…**

 **-He dicho... ¿Verdad Celestia?-** volvió a decir Sombra pero esta vez con un tono mucho más duro y serio, haciendo que Celestia "captara el mensaje"

 **-Sí… no nos enfadaremos**

 **-Bien chicos disparad…**

 **-Es que…Sonata y Aria… con ellas aquí…-** Balbuceó Snails

 **-Calla idiota, la idea era no decir delante de ellas lo que descubrimos de Adagio… ¡UPS!**

 **-Y luego dicen que el "lento" soy yo** \- dijo Snails mientras se tapaba el rostro con su mano.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar

* * *

- **Bueno Adagio, felicidades por tu primer año en este lugar** \- dijo el hombre de la túnica

- **Vete al cuerno, Pain Master.**

- **Uy que ruda…y eso que te traía una tarta conmemorativa…-** dijo el hombre encapuchado que se hacía llamar Pain Master (aunque obviamente no era su nombre real) mientras le mostraba una tarta…para simplemente dejarla caer al suelo entre risas- **ups que torpe, se me cayó…Ahora que lo pienso, hace un momento no parecías tan ruda…oh, déjame adivinar, ¡olvidaste tu aniversario! ¡Y al recordártelo es cuando te pusiste de mal humor! Eso te pasa por romper la tele la primera semana que estuviste aquí, si la tuvieras, hubieras tenida mejor noción del paso del tiempo.**

 **-…**

 **\- Por cierto, mira esto, ¿te gusta? Es mi nueva Tablet, es de las buenas de verdad, la he comprado gracias a tus esfuerzos…**

Adagio solo lo miró con asco y amenazadoramente a lo que acto y seguido "Pain Master" solo tuvo que deslizar un dedo en su nueva Tablet para mostrarle a Sonata y Aria estudiando en la biblioteca de Canterlot High junto a las Rainbooms

 **-¿Qué injusta es la vida verdad? Tú aquí, dándolo todo por ellas y ellas haciéndose amiguitas de aquellas que os arruinaron…parece que te olvidaron**

- **Ellas nunca me olvidarían…**

 **-Cierto, mientras "les envíes dinero" nunca te olvidarán…**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres Pain Master?**

 **-Vaaamos, hace un año que nos conocemos y ambos nos** **lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos muchas veces…**

 **-Tú te lo has pasado bien, yo siempre he sentido asco…**

 **-Vaya, heriste mis sentimientos y yo que quería pasar un tiempo de calidad contigo antes de que te marches…**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Lo que oyes, dentro de unos días, haremos… "nuestra última sesión de juegos"**

 **-Mi…mientes…**

 **-¿Alguna vez te he mentido desde que estas aquí? Es más, después de esa dejaremos en paz a tus hermanas… y a Coda.**

 **-¿Vais a liberarla?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿¡Oyes eso Coda!? ¡Vamos a ser libres! ¡Vamos a volver a casa!**

 **-…**

 **-No sé para qué te molestas en hablarle si sabes que no te va a contestar, además, creo que te has confundido en algo… Coda va a volver a casa, tu no.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Dijiste que sería mi última vez!**

 **-Y así será porque…dime Adagio ¿Sabes que es una Snuff Movie?**

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

THE END IS NEAR

Otro capítulo listo, la verdad es que esta fic me está costando mucho menos de escribir que Querida Princesa Celesita, ya que ese fic es mucho más complejo por varios motivos.

En cuanto a Sombra, por si no os habéis percatado me he basado en una mezcla entre el Sombra alterno de los comics con Kakashi (de Naruto) y el típico tópico del "latin lover".

También comentaros que este fic está cerca de llegar a su final.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo al igual que espero vuestras reviews.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 4: SNUFF

**El sacrificio de una sirena**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Snuff: Historia triste de una sirena.**

* * *

Aria y Sonata habían quedado petrificadas, tras un año por fin tenían ante ellas una pista, pero, ¿Por qué Snips y Snails no querían decírselo a ellas?

- **Snips, Snails, si es una broma… os juro que os mato** \- dijo Aria empezando a reaccionar.

 **-Decidnos lo que sabéis, decídnoslo ahora**

- **Esto… Sonata…no sé si deberíamos…ese video…**

- **Snails… ¿Qué no deberíais? ¿¡QUE NO DEBERIAIS!?** -Sonata en ese momento perdió el control por completo y abalanzó contra Snails al que empezó a golpear contra el suelo- **¿¡COMO QUE NO DEBERIAIS!? ¡DIMELO YA! ¿¡QUE PASA CON ESE VIDEO!? ¡DIMELOOOOOO!**

Por suerte en ese momento los presentes separaron a Sonata de Snails a la par que evitaban que Aria hiciera lo mismo que sonata contra Snips.

 **-¡Suficiente!-** Gritó Sombra mostrando su lado más autoritario- **Celestia, encárgate de Sonata y Aria, yo voy a interrogar a estos dos**

 **-Voy contigo Sombra**

 **-Ni hablar.**

 **-Sonata y Aria están bajo mi tutela y cuando Adagio regrese también lo estará, por lo tanto como su futura tutora legal…**

 **-Debes quedarte al margen de la investigación…**

 **-Sombra, no puedes apartarme así…**

 **-Celestia…voy a tragar mierda… no me pidas que te deje tragarla a ti también.**

Celestia comprendió las palabras de Sombra y a su pesar, les dejó solos en el salón, encerrándose ella junto a las demás en su propia habitación.

 **-Por favor Celestia… te lo suplico** \- Rogó Aria- **Por favor…**

 **-No puedo Aria…**

 **-¿Por qué? Nos pediste que confiáramos en ti y lo hicimos, ¿porque nos haces esto?-** Dijo entre lágrimas Sonata

- **Solo os protejo…eso es lo que he estado haciendo desde el primer día…**

 **-¿¡Protegernos de que!?** \- Gritó Aria entre lágrimas- **¿Acaso hay algo que no nos habéis contado en todo este tiempo?**

 **-…Sí.**

Sonata y Aria, en ese momento sintieron como si un puñal se hundiera en sus corazones ante la confesión de lo que sentían como una gran traición por parte de aquella en la que habían confiado tanto.

- **Sonata, Aria… ya os conté en una ocasión que Luna y yo estuvimos separadas por largo tiempo… así que os entiendo, os entiendo mejor que nadie, por eso… Sombra me va a matar por contaros esto…pero no puedo callarme más** \- Los ojos de Celestia empezaron a convertirse en un mar de lágrimas y miró directamente a las hermanas, las cuales calladas y expectantes esperaban a lo que tenía que decirles **\- Pero antes que nada, quiero que lo sepáis, todo lo que hice fue por protegeros…tanto a vosotras, como a Sunset.**

 **-¿A mí?...Celestia… ¿Qué es lo que nos has estado ocultando?**

 **-Hay…existe… una organización criminal, ellos…raptan a adolescentes…**

 **-¿Ellos…tienen a Adagio? ¿Por qué Adagio?-** Preguntó Aria

- **No, es seguro al cien por cien, pero… es muy probable. En cuanto al por que…porque en ese momento, nadie os buscaría, porque no podríais acudir a la policía…porque no estabais registradas en ningún lugar… fue Adagio, pero pudisteis ser cualquiera de las dos… incluso Sunset podría haber sido una víctima.**

 **-Por eso… insististe en que Luna se convirtiera en mi tutora… ¿Sabías algo de esto Luna?**

 **-No… no lo sabía, Celestia no me contó nada... pero intuía algo del estilo…pero pensaba que era más bien para no dejaros desamparadas en caso de alguna necesidad urgente…**

 **-Y en verdad al principio era por eso, pero cuando hable con Sombra…**

 **-¿Me estás diciendo… qué sabes todo esto desde el primer día?-**

- **Sí y no Aria… solo habían indicios sin contrastar, ese es otro de los motivos por los que no queríamos deciros nada…**

 **-¿Y qué quieren de Adagio, Celestia? Por qué…deben de querer algo de ella, ¿verdad?**

Esa era la pregunta que más temía Celestia, apenas se la formuló Sonata, a la directora se le formó un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago de tal modo que vomitó casi de inmediato.

 **-¿Celestia?... ¿Estás bien?-** Preguntó Luna preocupada por su hermana

- **Celestia… ¿Qué quieren de mi hermana?** \- Volvió a insistirle Aria con un tono que claramente dejaba entrever que estaba aterrorizada ante la posible respuesta

- **No me hagas hablar más por favor…**

 **-Por favor Celestia, dices que nos comprendes… si lo haces, sabes lo mal que lo estamos pasando**

 **-Y os comprendo Sonata, pero a mí no me ayudo saber lo que pasaba con Luna…**

 **-¿Qué es lo que le pasó?**

 **-Hace muchos años, cuando era poco mayor que vosotras, me uní a una secta… lo hice porque me enamoré de alguien que pertenecía a ella, ese fue el mayor error de mi vida…y todo lo que viví con ellos fue un infierno…no… no quiero recordarlo, por favor no me preguntéis más sobre ello…-** Contestó Luna reflejando en su rostro que el mero recuerdo de aquellos días le producía un gran dolor.

- **Y yo supe en que consistió ese infierno…lo único que logré es hundirme más en la desesperación…**

 **-¿Más aun Celestia? ¿Cómo podemos estar Sonata y yo más desesperadas?**

Celestia miró un jarrón que había en una mesita y dijo

- **Imaginad que este jarrón… es Adagio, Adagio antes de que desapareciera.**

 **-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-** Peguntó Sonata confusa, la cual ante su sorpresa, vio como Celestia cogía el jarrón y lo estrellaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos- **¿Pero qué demonios?**

 **-Esta….será Adagio cuando regrese.**

 **-¿Qué le están haciendo a mi hermana Celestia?-** Preguntó Aria llorando con más fuerza y con la voz rota mientras comenzaba a comprender lo que le decía su tutora

- **No penséis en ello ahora** \- le contestó mientras abrazaba a las hermanas, entonces se separó de ellas y acaricio suavemente el rostro de ambas a la vez- **Tenéis que ser fuertes, mucho más fuertes de lo que hayáis sido nunca, hacedlo por Adagio, porque ella, ella os va a necesitar, nos va a necesitar a todas como nunca ha necesitado a nadie. ¿Veis el jarrón? A pesar de lo roto que esté, un jarrón roto se puede reparar uniendo los pedazos poco a poco…**

- **Pero… siempre queda algún pedazo perdido y las marcas…**

 **-Si Sonata, siempre queda algo… pero ¿dejarías el jarrón roto? O ¿Lo repararías lo mejor que pudieras para luciera tan hermoso como siempre?**

Las dos hermanas no pudieron contenerse más y se abrazaron fuertemente a Celestia mientras lloraban desconsoladamente, abrazo al que se unieron Luna y Sunset… y entonces la puerta se abrió, era Sombra, el cual tenía la piel pálida y los ojos enrojecidos por lo que había presenciado en ese video.

 **-¿Qué has averiguado?-** Preguntó Celestia

 **-¿Qué les has contado?-** contestó Sombra intuyendo que Celestia había "liberado algo de información"

 **-Lo justo…**

 **-…Sonata, Aria, lo que os dije el día que os conocí, lo mantengo, os traeré a vuestra hermana de vuelta aunque sea lo último que haga y a los cerdos que la retienen, haré que se pudran en la peor de las cárceles.**

 **-Entonces… ¿ya es seguro?... ¿Ellos la tienen?**

- **Mucho me temo que sí Celestia.**

 **-¿Cómo es que Snips y Snails…**

 **-Pura casualidad Luna, son chicos, son adolescentes y son curiosos… y buscando cierta cosa para saciar su "curiosidad" en el emule (y ya os podéis imaginar a qué tipo de curiosidad me refiero) se toparon con… cierto video, el cual han traído en un pendrive para mostrárnoslo… y ese video tenía una fecha muy reciente que confirma que Adagio está viva, pero también, que esta retenida por esa organización de la que os habrá hablado Celestia y por lo poco que hablaba en el video, es muy posible que haya al menos otra chica retenida con ella.**

- **Detective Sombra, hay algo que Celestia no nos ha contado-** Dijo Sonata intentando contener las lágrimas que aun caían por sus ojos- **¿Qué fue de las anteriores víctimas?**

 **-… El tiempo corre en contra de Adagio… eso es lo único que puedo decirte.**

 **-¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Adagio no se merece esto! ¡No se lo merece! -** Gritó desesperada Aria al comprender las palabras de Sombra

- **Nadie lo merece Aria, pero…a las personas que tienen no tienen corazón les da igual eso… Ahora si me disculpáis, he de ir al departamento de informática de la central, para que analicen el video y el e-link para que intenten localizar ese almacén.**

* * *

- **Coda… ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? Es una historia… muy triste, pero tiene una buena moraleja… ¿Te la cuento?**

 **-…**

 **-Lo tomaré como un sí.**

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en un mágico mundo llamado Equestria, nació una sirena en un poblado cerca de la ciudad submarina de Aquastria, pero no una sirena como las de este mundo, una sirena en ese mundo era mitad pez mitad caballo. Esa pequeña sirena era alguien muy dulce y alegre y quería mucho a su mama… pero no podía decir lo mismo de su papa, ya que era muy malo tanto con su mama como con ella. Pero un día, el papa hizo mucho daño a la mama y se fue a dormir y no se despertó más. Era todo culpa del mal papa, pero él no lo reconocía y culpaba a su hija e incluso hizo creer a todo el mundo que la mala era la pequeña, por eso se volvió cada vez más y más malo con ella, y al final, la pequeña sirena, asustada por la malicia de su padre, se marchó de casa para no volver._

 _Fueron días muy duros para ella, puesto que nadie quería ayudarla por culpa de las mentiras de su papa y la pequeña sirena estuvo mucho tiempo triste y sola haciendo que dejara de ser dulce y alegre para volverse triste y dura, hasta que un día, mientras intentaba pasar la noche en un callejón junto a una taberna, escuchó mucho ruido proveniente de una ventana, por lo que no pudo resistir la tentación y miró por ella._

 _A través de esa ventana, vio a dos pequeñas sirenas que habían sido abandonadas por sus respectivos malos padres allí cuando eran bebes, las pequeñas tenían la misma edad que ella de hecho, pero eran algo más pequeñas, las dos estaban muy asustadas porque un cocinero de la taberna, tan gordo como feo quería pegarles porque habían roto por accidente un plato._

 _La sirena, no pudo soportar ver como trataban mal a las dos pequeñas, ya que recordaba el miedo que pasaba por culpa de su padre, por lo que sin que el cocinero se diera cuenta, se coló en la cocina y le puso de sombrero una olla y luego la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas aturdiendo al cocinero el tiempo justo para coger a las pequeñas y llevárselas con ella._

 _A partir de ese día, la sirena no volvió a estar sola, pues cuidó de las otras dos sirenas, las cuales se volvieron sus hermanas y se querían mucho._

 _Pero lamentablemente el cocinero era tan malo como su padre y dijo a todo el mundo que habían robado el dinero de la caja de la taberna, cuando en realidad había sido él, por lo que las tres sirenas tuvieron cada vez más problemas y no pocas veces pasaban hambre._

 _Pero un día, vieron como un ladrón quiso robar a una anciana y las sirenitas intentaron ayudarla sin mucho éxito ya que el ladrón se llevó una de sus bolsas, pero resultó que la anciana era muy buena y les agradeció con un regalo que según ella misma era lo único de valor que realmente tenia. Ese regalo eran tres amuletos mágicos que daban un gran don musical a quien los llevara consigo y no solo eso, sino que permitía al portador alimentarse de la energía negativa que emanaba de los sentimientos negativos creados durante las discusiones… pero al igual que con toda la buena intención del mundo les dio ese regalo, les advirtió muy seriamente que no deberían abusar del poder de los amuletos, que solo debían usarlo para defenderse o para cuando no tuvieran algo que llevarse a la boca, puesto que con el tiempo, aquellos de quienes abusaran podrían volverse en contra de ellas. La anciana, consciente de quienes eran sus salvadoras y de que en Aquastria no tendrían futuro, decidió además enseñarle dos hechizos: uno de levitación y otro que les permitía respirar fuera del agua, para que así buscaran una oportunidad fuera de los dominios marinos, tras esto, la anciana se marchó y nunca más volvieron a verla._

 _Pero la sirenita pronto vio que con ese amuleto podía conseguir todo cuanto quisiera volviéndose ambiciosa en el mal sentido y arrastrando a sus hermanas con ella, e incluso descubrió el modo de hacer que a través de la música y con la magia del amuleto provocar peleas con las que alimentarse y hacerse cada vez más poderosa._

 _Y así fue como las tres hermanas con el paso de los años, se convirtieron en aquello de lo que en Aquastria se les acusaba, volviendo la mentira una verdad, pues poco a poco eran cada vez más ambiciosas, egoístas e incluso crueles, perdiendo toda la bondad que una vez tuvieron… y al final ocurrió aquello de lo que les advirtió la anciana. Un anciano hechicero unicornio se enfrentó a ellas y viendo que no era capaz de derrotarlas, usó un extraño portal que succionó a las hermanas, enviándolas a otro mundo… a este mundo._

 _Le odiaron, vaya que si odiaron al anciano, ya que en este mundo las hermanas se vieron transformadas en humanas normales, también se percataron de que sus amuletos no eran capaces de extraer la misma energía de aquellos afectados por su canto, puesto que en este mundo no existía la magia y sin haber magia en el mundo, los amuletos no funcionaban bien._

 _Durante más de un año estuvieron buscando el modo de empezar de cero mientras intentaban volver a Equestria y una noche, mientras intentaban alimentarse con su canto, vieron un gran arcoíris, el cual reconocieron como magia procedente de Equestria y por lo tanto, que había alguna posibilidad de regresar a casa._

 _Pero una vez más, la sirenita arrastró a sus hermanas en su ambición y su sed de venganza hasta que se acabaron enfrentando a un grupo de siete muchachas humanas (aunque en realidad dos de ellas eran ponys de Equestria) que eran capaces de usar magia equestre y fueron derrotadas, sus amuletos destruidos y toda magia de sus cuerpos removida por completo, imposibilitando así toda posibilidad de volver a casa._

 _La sirenita entonces casi perdió la razón, obsesionada con sus rivales, obsesionada con sus amuletos, obsesionada porque una vez más estaban pasando carencias…y sus hermanas, al contrario que ella, recuperaron la cordura y se esforzaron para salir adelante y hacer ver a su hermana su error… algo que al final consiguieron._

 _Pero el destino, quiso ser cruel una vez más con la sirenita y es que cuando por fin estaba volviendo a ser la buena persona que fue, cuando por fin estaba reaccionando y empezaba de nuevo a seguir el buen camino, unas personas malas la secuestraron y le hicieron muchas cosas malas… y ahí acaba la historia._

 **-Sé que es una historia triste y con un mal final, pero entiende la moraleja Coda: Da igual todo lo buena que seas, si te dejas arrastrar por la peor parte de ti y empiezas a cosas malas, es cuestión de tiempo que esas cosas se vuelvan contra ti y cuando quieras reaccionar… podría ser demasiado tarde. Si… la sirenita hubiera hecho caso a la anciana, mucho de todo lo malo que le pasó después no le hubiera sucedido…nada de eso, me hubiera sucedido** \- Las lágrimas de Adagio empezaron a brotar con gran fuerza mientras decía estas palabras y dio un beso en la frente de Coda, que dormía tranquila y serena tras haber escuchado la historia de Adagio.

- **Adiós Coda, fuiste mi luz en estos días de oscuridad…te quiero…y si alguna puedes hablar con mis hermanas… diles que también las quiero y que me perdonen por todo lo que les he hecho sufrir.**

 **-Que estúpidamente conmovedor-** Dijo Pain Master a la habitación donde estaba encerrada Adagio- **Sabes que no sabe hablar y aun así le pides que hable por ti…además no entiendo cómo pudiste encariñarte tanto con ella en tan poco tiempo.**

 **-Un bestia como tu jamás lo entendería**

- **Cuidado con tus palabras Adagio, la mayoría de mis compañeros prefieren quedarse con Coda para "jugar" con ella y el único que los mantiene a raya soy yo…y lo mismo va para tus hermanas.**

Adagio miro con rabia y tragándose el poco orgullo que le quedaba a Pain Master, sabiendo que eso era cierto, ya que más de una vez, quisieron violarla a ella y a Coda en la habitación y el único que evitaba que eso sucediera era él, no porque sintiera algo de compasión, no, sino porque "podían estropear la mercancía antes de tiempo" y es que eso eran aquellos que eran raptados por la organización que Pain Master lideraba… "mercancía" un trozo de carne por el que no sentían ningún tipo de empatía y que disfrutaban maltratando, violando y asesinando.

 **-Es la hora del Show…vamos** \- dijo el hombre mientras se le dibujaba una siniestra sonrisa.

 **-Júramelo por lo que más ames…que dejareis a mis hermanas y a Coda**

 **-Ya te he dicho varias veces que sí…**

 **-¡JURAMELO!**

 **-Te lo juro… ¿Contenta? ¡Pues andando!**

Adagio comenzó a caminar delante de Pain Master conocía el camino de sobras, ya que su habitación era la última de un pasillo con varias habitaciones, el lugar en su conjunto era rectangular y a uno de los lados estaban las habitaciones y el pasillo… ¿Por qué un pasillo en vez de dar directamente al "área de juegos"? Nunca lo supo con seguridad, pero intuía que era para dificultar la huida en caso de fuga, ya que desde el área de juegos a la puerta que daba al exterior había solo unos metros, por lo que dedujo hacía tiempo que estaba en un lugar muy apartado del resto de la civilización. Por suerte vio que todas las habitaciones estaban vacías ya que estaban con las puertas abiertas y paró en seco al escuchar un raro ruido procedente de una de ellas, justo la que tenía a su izquierda y mirar vio que la pequeña ventana estaba rota y en ella un pájaro, que sin querer había caído un trozo de cristal al suelo…pero como si el ave quisiera consolar a Adagio empezó su cantó.

 **-Fuera de aquí, estúpido bicho** \- la ahuyentó Pain Master- con su mano.

Ya daba igual lo que hiciera Pain Master, si el pájaro tenía intención de consolar a Adagio lo había conseguido, pues esta sintió como si hubiera escuchado la segunda cosa más hermosa que jamás hubiera escuchado…

¿Tan hermoso era el cantar de los pájaros de ese mundo?

En ese momento Adagio entendió parte de lo que su hermana Sonata le quiso hacer entender cuando le decía que este mundo no estaba tan mal, en este mundo… también hay cosas buenas y hermosas y ella… se las estaba perdiendo, no… mejor dicho, se las había perdido, su obsesión con Equestria y la magia desde que llegaron a ese mundo la había cegado tanto que no recordaba ni un solo canto de ave, no recordaba ni un solo olor agradable, ni una canción que no fuera suya, ni una sonrisa que no fuera de sus hermanas, tampoco recordaba rostros o nombres más allá de aquellos que les interesaba recordar para sus planes, ni tan siquiera recordaba sabores… desde que llegó a ese mundo hacía ya más de dos años, no había vivido, no había sentido, no había descubierto el mundo que la rodeaba, todo un mundo basto y hermoso que ahora se le revelaba con el simple y humilde canto de un pequeño pájaro… pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde, jamás sentiría todo eso, lo peor es que con ese canto, se sintió de nuevo viva, con ganas de vivir, con ganas de explorar ese mundo, con ganas de experimentar y disfrutar de cada sabor, olor y sonido que este desconocido mundo le ofrecía y quería hacerlo junto a sus hermanas y junto a Coda, incluso con las Rainbooms, a las que lamentaba no poderles pedir perdón por todo el mal que les hizo … pero era tarde… muy tarde.

Ya habían llegado, la sala donde siempre la humillaban había cambiado esta vez un poco, pudo ver varias mesas con ruedas similares a las que tienen en los hospitales y aunque cubiertos con sábanas, se adivinaba que era lo que había ahí, también vio una especie de cruz de madera con amarres, varios instrumentos medievales de tortura, cadenas con garfios colgando del techo y proyector que apuntaba a una lona…Adagio estaba en un estado psicológico extraño, puesto que estaba serena pero a la vez presa del pánico, sentía valor para ir adelante, por sus hermanas, por Coda, pero a la vez tenía miedo de dejarlas desamparadas…y finalmente su instinto de supervivencia quiso ponerse a trabajar, quiso correr a la salida, estaba ahí, a unos metros, solo tenía que correr, correr como jamás había corrido y buscar ayuda, entonces, podrían rescatar a Coda y…

- **Si estás pensando en correr hacia la salida déjame decirte algo…Si huyes, Coda ocupará tu lugar y te garantizo, que jamás encontraras su cuerpo…solo su cabeza destrozada.**

No… era muy arriesgado, no podía, no podía arriesgarse…

- **Pain…master…no… no puedo hacerlo-** dijo mientras se giraba para ver que su captor ahora tenía puesta una máscara… de… una especie de bufón muy macabro que parecía que le habían arrancado la cara y este se la había vuelto a poner con sujeciones… era una máscara aterradora.

- **Tranquila Adagio, lo comprendo, no tienes por qué hacer nada que no quieras…** \- Pain Master acarició suavemente el rostro de Adagio y tras levantarse un poco la máscara la besó tiernamente en los labios **-…yo lo haré todo.**

Y entonces Pain Master dio un fuerte cabezazo a Adagio, que cayó tambaleándose al suelo y sintiendo como gran cantidad de sangre salía de su nariz… se la había roto

 **-¿Doy duro eh? Es lo que tiene tener una placa de titanio en la frente…**

Pero la sirena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, puesto que Pain Master la agarró de los pelos y la tiró al medio de la sala y una vez allí, alzó los brazos y gritó lleno de jubilo

 **-¡QUE EMPIECE EL SHOW!**

El proyector se encendió y Adagio vio como la que proyectaba era un chat…con imágenes de video a la derecha del mismo, no hacía falta saber de informática que estaba pasando… todo estaba punto de ser retransmitido en directo.

- **Bueno damas y caballeros, ¡AQUÍ LA TENEIS! ¡LA MÁS SOLICITADA! ¡LA MÁS ESPERADA! ¡ADAGIO DAZZLE! ¡LA SIRENA DE OTRO MUNDO!** \- Gritaba Pain Master mientras tirándole de los pelos la ponía de pie para que la vieran bien- **¡Hagan su apuesta y el ganador tendrá el privilegio de escoger como pondremos punto y final a la pequeña!**

Apenas dijo eso, en el chat empezaron a sucederse los mensajes

 _-En cinco minutos esta guarra se mea encima seguro_

 _-Tres minutos, se caga encima_

 _-No parece muy fuerte, yo digo que en menos de un minuto se desmaya_

 _-Cierto, no parece fuerte, pero si habéis visto sus videos anteriores sabréis que también es muy cerda, es lo que tiene que también se lo monte con cerdos como en aquel video de hace un par de meses…yo digo que en minuto y medio estará gritando como la cerda que es._

Adagio era incapaz de separar su vista de la "pantalla" completamente confusa y aterrada.

 **-¿Confusa? Pues te lo explicaré, simplemente están apostando sirenita y si te preguntas quienes son, podrían ser maestros, podrían ser jueces, podría ser un niño travieso, podrían ser reyes, podrían ser princesas…por poder ser, podrían ser hasta tus hermanas… lo cual sería muy divertido que así fuera… y hablando de diversión… será mejor que continuemos.**

Pain Master dio un fuerte puñetazo a Adagio en el estómago, dejándola sin fuerzas el tiempo suficiente para amarrarla en la cruz y una vez hecho arrancó el camisón que llevaba, única prende que tenía desde hacía meses, dejándola completamente desnuda ante "el público"

 _-Lindas tetitas… ¡CORTASELAS Y COMETELAS COMO SI FUERAN HAMBURGUESAS! ¡JAJAJA! ¡NO MEJOR! ¡MANDADMELAS POR CORREO PARA COMERMELAS YO!_

- **Vaya, parece que tenemos un gourmet entre el público, pero he de declinar esa deliciosa y tentadora idea…de momento, ya que si lo hiciera ahora, nos perderíamos buena parte de la diversión que tengo planeada a continuación…**

Pain Master se acercó a una mesa y cogió unas pinzas metálicas que estaban unidas por unos cables a lo que parecían baterías de coche.

 **-¿Qué…haces?-** Preguntó Adagio completamente fuera de sí por el pánico mientras empezaba a recuperar el aliento.

 **-Pues solamente estoy haciendo una cosa sirenita… demostrarte porque me llaman Pain Master…**

Durante los siguientes minutos, Adagio fue víctima de una brutal tortura usando electricidad, tan fuerte, que se acabó desmayando… y más le hubiera valido continuar desmayada, puesto que en cuanto despertó, su maltrecho cuerpo empezó a desfilar por las distintas máquinas de tortura medieval, sufriendo cada vez más y más dolor.

 _-¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo! ¡No sé cómo has hecho esto sin romperle ningún hueso o sin que sangre demasiado pero bravo!_

 _-Ha estado muy bien, pero sin sangre o huesos rompiéndose… es algo… "soso"_

- **Estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero… este es el paquete "extendido", si lo hago del modo que sugerís… la diversión hubiera acabado hace rato… ¿Y no queréis eso verdad?**

 _-¡Ni de coña!_

 _-No he pagado cien mil dólares para que esta zorra se muera en cinco minutos_

 _-Tío, eso te pasa por no coger el pack Premium, si lo hubieras hecho hubieras tenido un importante descuento para esta sesión especial_

 _-Lo sé y eso es lo que más rabia me da…_

 _-Por cierto Pain Master, no te olvides de que tengo derecho a decidir cómo matarla_

- **Por supuesto… pero por si acaso fueramos mal de tiempo despues, dime ahora como te gustaría que fuera**

 _-Mira mi Nick y lo sabrás_

- **¡BOOOM HEADSHOT!** -Gritó como si fuera un showman Pain Master

 _-Bah eso es soso..._

 _-No si le mete el rabo por el orificio para follarle los sesos y sigue viva_

 _-Wow… eso es perverso y asqueroso… ¡ME ENCANTA!_

 **-Mucho me temo que no voy a poder hacer eso con una pistola además de que no tengo las herramientas adecuadas, pero en cambio voy a hacer algo similar y te prometo que en la siguiente sesión tendré las herramientas adecuadas para hacerlo…ya que es una idea genial! Pero ahora… ¡es la hora de los cuchillos!**

Pain Master estaba haciendo honor a su "nombre artístico" con cada segundo que pasaba, tras los cuchillos con los que le hizo cortes por todo el cuerpo, vinieron la sal y las llamas que sirvieron para intensificar el dolor y cauterizar sus heridas, tras estas vinieron los garfios clavados en su espalda y que la suspendieron en el aire…cuando la dejaron en el suelo vio como la puerta del almacén se abría y por ella entraban el resto de sus captores todos con sus respectivas máscaras o al menos el resto de los que ella conocía: Goliat un ser de más de dos metros cincuenta con TODO enorme y una máscara de luchador mejicano; Scatman un hombre delgado que presumía de no ducharse nunca… y el olor daba fe de ello, su máscara simulaba ser una mierda; Sweet Zoo, el domador del grupo, amante de la zoofilia y el que la forzó a ser humillada en no pocas ocasiones por varios animales, su máscara simulaba ser un león; y por ultimo BDSM Girl, la única mujer del grupo y que era la que participaba cuando querían una escena entre mujeres o de sadomasoquismo, su máscara era la clásica mascara BDSM de látex negra. Una cada vez más agotada Adagio sabía que la llegada del grupo no traería nada bueno… y así fue. BDSM Girl la ató a una cuerda al más puro estilo bondage y desde un extremo de la misma Goliat empezó a arrastrarla y a girar sobre sí mismo para lanzarla contra la pared como si de un martillo olímpico se tratara, Sweet Zoo la ató a un pilar y le acercó un tigre lo justo, para que le arañara todo el vientre pero sin llegar a destriparla o matarla y Scat Man… bebió una botella de laxante ultra rápido y…. ya os podéis imaginar lo que pasó después sobre el maltrecho cuerpo de Adagio.

 _-¡Qué sesión más hermosa! ¡Esta sesión es una auténtica obra de arte!_

 _-¡Hey! ¿Porque no la decapitáis y hacéis que os haga un "oral al revés"?_

 _-Bah, eso ya está muy visto_

 _-¿Y si es solo el cuello y aún está viva?_

 _-Eso está mejor, pero sigue estando visto… yo propongo que use sus tripas de onahole_

 _-¿Que es un onahole?_

 _-¡Búscalo en google noob!_

Para desgracia de Adagio, a Pain Master le pareció una buena idea… y lo hizo, entre las risas y el júbilo de los presentes y de los espectadores.

Adagio estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, solo deseaba que todo acabara de una buena vez, solo se mantenía en pie por estar sujeta de nuevo a aquella cruz, con terribles heridas por todo el cuerpo, varios dientes y huesos rotos, el ojo derecho tan hinchado que casi no podía ver por él, con varias calvas en su antaño hermoso cabello y con una gravísima herida en el estómago, quien la viera, a duras penas podría reconocerla como a alguien con vida.

 **-Damas y caballeros, espero que hayan disfrutado del show, pero lamentablemente todo tiene un final…**

Adagio hizo un amago de sonreír, por fin su sufrimiento acabaría, por fin todo acabaría… ya daba igual lo que le hicieran, este sería el final, ya que no podrían hacerle nada más…

 **-… pero es el momento de una… ¡SORPRESA ESPECIAL CON UNA INVITADA ESPECIAL!**

 **-¿U…un…una invi…tada?** \- Preguntó Adagio prácticamente sin fuerzas… sin vida

- **Una invitada que nuestra sirena conoce muy bien…**

 **-N...o…**

- **Démosle un fuerte aplauso para su primera y última bienvenida a… ¡CODA!**

Apenas dijo esto, Goliat, que se había marchado momentos antes, volvía con una Coda aun dormida en sus brazos

 **-¡NOOOO!-** Gritó Adagio sacando fuerzas de dios sabe dónde- **Lo… ¡LO JURASTE!**

- **Querida Adagio… Soy Pain Master y ahora mismo, el mayor dolor que te puedo infligir… es a través de ella**

 **-Por favor…no…**

 **-Además, ¿porque crees que la protegí hasta ahora? Para que pudieras encariñarte con ella**

 **-Por favor…hacedme lo que queráis… pero…dejadla a ella…**

 **-Adagio…ya te estamos haciendo lo que queremos… ¡Y ME LO ESTOY PASANDO EN GRANDE!** **Bueno, "Boom Headshot" ¿recuerdas que te dije que tendrías algo similar? ¡PUES AQUÍ LO TIENES! Esta pequeña no ha sido estrenada… y Goliat y yo vamos a estrenarla… ¡a la vez y mientras apreto el gatillo de esta pistola!**

 **-¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡DEJADLA!**

 _-Jojojo, como chilla la cerda y eso que hace un momento casi no podía ni hablar_

 _-Cosa de la adrenalina supongo_

 **-Ah y un comentario más… por si alguno no lo sabía, ¡Coda es mi hija!-** añadió entre risas Pain Master

 _-Best session ever!_

 **-Goliat ¿estás listo?**

 **-Estoy en posición jefe ¿y tú?**

 **-Por supuesto, por lo que… ¡Comienza la cuenta atrás! ¡TRES!**

 **-¡NO POR FAVOR!**

 **-¡DOS!**

 **-¡DEJALA! ¡ME LO JURASTE!**

 **-¡UNO!**

 **-¡Gñeeeeeee! ¡Gñeeeeeee!- e** mpezó a llorar Coda asustada por los gritos

 **-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOO!**

 **-¡CERO!**

Esa palabra salió de la boca de Pain Master con una aterradora tranquilidad y para Adagio, el tiempo que tardó Pain Master en pronunciarla fue casi eterno. Ella había aceptado morir, ya se había hecho una idea de ello, pero...no podía, no podía dejar que le hicieran eso a Coda, no a ella. La desesperación se hizo infinita en su interior dándole nuevas fuerzas para intentar liberarse en vano de sus ataduras y cuando observó impotente y como si fuera a cámara lenta, lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir...lanzó un desgarrador grito.

 **-¡DEJAD A MI HIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **-BAAAAANG-**

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

Os lo juro, esto es lo que más me ha costado de escribir en toda mi vida, tanto que me vi obligado a rebajarlo varias veces por que originalmente ERA MUCHO MAS BESTIA Y EXPLICITO, pero yo no quería escribir algo tan explícito, quería fuera… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Explicito sin llegar a ser explicito?...Como sea el caso es que me ha costado mucho de escribir, pero ya está hecho… por cierto, es muy probable, que finalmente haya un capítulo más aparte del próximo, el motivo es que hay cosas que quiero contar para cerrar la historia bien cerrada y no sé si me entrara en un único capitulo.

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	6. Capítulo 5: Adentrándose en la oscuridad

**El sacrificio de una sirena**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Adentrándose en la oscuridad**

* * *

Tengo frío, mucho frío…pero sobretodo, tengo miedo.

Todo está oscuro, no es solo que tenga los ojos cerrados, es una oscuridad penetrante que me envuelve, que me abraza, una oscuridad fría…cruel.

Yo sé que es el final, tal vez por eso todo está oscuro y siento…siento como cada vez tengo más y más sueño, aparte de eso y del frío, no siento nada…

¿Estoy muerta ya?

¿Esto es lo que hay después de la muerte?

Coda… perdóname Coda… no pude protegerte… soy una madre horrible e inútil, al igual que he sido una hermana horrible que ha arrastrado a sus hermanas a un camino lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, un camino que solo yo escogí.

¿Qué es eso? escucho ruido…, unos gritos desgarradores,… un rugido…una risa macabra…de nuevo ruidos, de pronto… silencio…

¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No lo entiendo. De pronto, empiezo a notar una calidez envolviéndome… Esta calidez, me resulta familiar y empiezo a moverme, no porque yo lo deseara, simplemente noto a alguien o algo moverme, pero es extraño, es como si mi cuerpo estuviera flotando…

Poco a poco logro abrir un poco los ojos, pero solo logro ver un brillo rosado o purpura, no lo sabría decir…

¿Acaso esto significa que no estoy muerta?

¿Qué van a hacerme ahora?

Lo que sea, que sea rápido, quiero que la oscuridad me engulla para siempre para morir ya…no merezco vivir y no puedo vivir sin Coda… ¿Qué clase de madre que no es capaz de proteger a su hija merece vivir?

...

…

* * *

...

…

¿Eh? Juraría que… me había quedado dormida…todo mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera en otro lugar, por lo que de nuevo, intento abrir los ojos y esta vez veo un techo blanco con luces blancas, parece que me estoy moviendo, mejor dicho, me están moviendo y empiezo a escuchar muchas voces nerviosas que no conozco a mi alrededor, voces que no logro escuchar bien…inesperadamente, de entre las demás voces, emergen dos voces concretas… que conozco

 **-¡AD...IOOOO!**

¿¡!?

 **-¡…DAAA...OOOO!**

Esas voces… no puede ser que…

No logro pensar con claridad y noto como esas voces se alejan hasta que ya no las escucho más.

Alguien me abre el ojo derecho, y me lo ilumina para luego hacer lo mismo al izquierdo.

 **-¿…mo p…ron hab… …id… tan…uel…? ¡E… …OLO …NA …UILLA!**

 **-¿Me esc…? Sé,…e es…s…mi ...nscien…,… po...s bi...n ¡... lo …meto!**

Más voces que no conozco y esta vez, colocan en mi rostro algo y una vez más, siento como soy arrastrada al mundo onírico… haciendo que se adentré aún más en la fría y cruel oscuridad que envuelve mi ser.

Espérame Coda, mama…esta….de…camino…

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Voy a ser sincero con vosotros, este capítulo era MUCHO más largo, el problema es que me estaba quedando tan largo que decidí partir el capítulo en varias partes (cuatro), ya que esas cuatro partes, por si solas son un capitulo completo y el capítulo que acabáis de leer es el más corto de esta "tetralogía", el cual publico ya, a modo de "adelanto" de lo que está por venir. Además, el título del capítulo perdía casi todo su sentido a medida que avanzaba el mismo.

Ah y una cosa más, hice algunos ajustes en el capítulo anterior, para corregir un par de cosas que no me acabaron de convencer, pero no es que haya cambiado nada de la historia, solo he cambiado en puntos concretos como la he contado.

Como siempre, solamente os pido, que si veis algún fallo de cualquier tipo, me lo indiquéis y a ser posible, que me hagáis reviews.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Capítulo 6: ¡DESASTRE!

**El sacrificio de una sirena**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: ¡DESASTRE!**

* * *

 **-¡Mierda!-** Gritó Sombra mientras daba un puñetazo en la pared tras colgar el teléfono.

 **-¿Qué ocurrió?-** le preguntó Celestia preocupada por su reacción.

- **Eran los de la central, las pistas que daba el video, resultaron ser un callejón sin salida.**

- **Entonces… nuestra hermana.**

- **No desesperes Sonata, hace poco no teníamos casi ninguna pista y muchas incertidumbres y hoy tenemos unas cuantas pistas y algunos hechos contrastados.**

- **Pero… esas pistas aparecieron de casualidad y tras un año… no creo que mi hermana aguante mucho más…**

- **Lo se Aria, maldita sea, vaya que si lo sé…**

 **-¿Pero no decías que con el video podríais avanzar con la investigación?**

- **Y lo hemos hecho Sunset, pero… solo hemos podido reducir el radio de búsqueda a este estado, al menos eso se deduce por el canto de un ave que solo esta en este estado que se escucha casi al final del video y por el tipo de granero que aparece en él.**

 **-¿¡Has dicho granero!? Pensé que era un almacén** \- contestó Sunset extrañada.

- **Bueno, sí, es un almacén pero en el video hay elementos que delatan que ese lugar originalmente era un granero y que ese granero debió construirse hace al menos entre veinte y cuarenta años… y siendo este un estado principalmente agrícola, con cientos de graneros de características similares, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar…**

 **-¿Porque no registráis todos de una vez?-** Sugirió Aria

- **No podemos Aria, como ya dije, hay demasiados y no somos los suficientes agentes para una operación de esa envergadura, por lo que debemos cribar a cuales vamos y a cuales no… y si entramos al granero equivocado podríamos alarmar a los secuestradores…y entonces, sería como volver al principio de todo, pues no creo que se queden dónde están si se enteran que tenemos una pista para encontrarlos…**

 **-¡Tiene que haber alguna manera!**

 **-Lo lamento Sonata, pero por el momento no la hay…**

 **-¿Y si te dijera que creo que sé quién puede ayudarnos?**

 **-¿Qué has dicho Sunset?-** preguntó extrañado Sombra

- **La abuela de Applejack, conoce la mayoría de los graneros del estado o al menos los conocía antes de retirarse como granjera hace doce años… y si realmente es un granero viejo…**

No hizo falta que Sunset acabara la frase, Sombra salió corriendo de la casa y se montó en su moto rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres a donde llegó en cuestión de minutos y empezó a tocar el timbre y a golpear la puerta con gran insistencia, tanta que cuando esta se abrió lo que vio fue a una anciana apuntándole con una escopeta.

- **Oh dios… Detective, ¡no me de esos sustos! Ya pensaba que pasaba algo grave**

 **-Mucho me temo que pasa algo grave… y puede que usted pueda ayudarme.**

 **-¿Es sobre el caso de esa sirena desaparecida? Mi nieta me contó sobre ello…**

- **Pasemos para adentro…tenemos poco tiempo…y le voy a rogar la máxima discreción con todo lo que voy a contarle.**

 **-Dios… pobre, pobre muchacha…-** dijo la Abuela Smith tras enterarse de lo acontecido con Adagio y no pudiendo dejar de pensar que era una chiquilla de la misma edad que su nieta- **Entonces… ¿Cree usted que yo podría ayudar?**

 **-Mire, el video que le mencioné muestra un almacén y según nuestras investigaciones, ese almacén antiguamente era un granero**

 **-¡Santas manzanas! Por supuesto que puede que sepa algo, siempre y cuando ese granero no tenga menos de quince años, ¡lo conozco seguro!**

 **-Pensaba que se retiró como granjera hace doce años…**

- **Y así fue, pero tuve que dejar mi afición de visitar graneros unos años antes, para ayudar a mi hija con mis nietos…su salud ya empezaba a flaquear entonces…** \- dijo la anciana con una mirada triste y melancólica al recordar esos días.

- **Ya veo… será mejor que mire estas fotos sacadas del video**

La anciana miró las fotos, las cuales habían sido retocadas para que en donde apareciera Adagio siendo abusada aparecieran renglones negros, pero eso lamentablemente trajo otro problema

- **Hijo, voy a ser sincera con usted, con estos renglones negros, no logro ver nada en claro, se me va la vista hacia ellos…así que será mejor que me muestre el video.**

- **Señora, ¿es consciente de lo que me está pidiendo?**

 **-Esa joven podría haber sido mi nieta y si puedo ayudar a salvarla aunque sea a costa de padecer pesadillas el resto de mis días, no dude en que lo haré…**

Sombra preparó su portátil para reproducir el video, pero justo antes de darle a reproducir volvió a preguntar a la Abuela Smith si de verdad era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de presenciar, la cual respondió enfadada que se dejara de tonterías y le mostrara el video, puesto que sus nietos habían ido a comprar al pueblo y no tardarían en volver.

Los minutos pasaban mientras la Abuela Smith observaba casi sin parpadear el horrendo video, ni siquiera cuando las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus cansados ojos dio muestras de flaqueza y continuo viendo el video de forma inmutable hasta casi el final del video…

-¡ **Señor detective! Por favor retrase el video unos segundos y vuélvalo a poner en marcha** \- y tras volver a visualizar exclamó- **¿ahí lo ha oído? ¡Es el canto de un mirlo!**

- **Lo sé, por eso precisamos que ese lugar se encuentra en este estado, puesto que es el único del continente donde se pueden encontrar mirlos debido a que es una especie procedente de Europa que por suerte se ha adaptado al ecosistema sin dañarlo…**

 **-No, detective, ¡no! ¡Se ha quedado en la superficie de lo que ese pica manzanas nos está diciendo con su canto!**

 **-¿Qué quiere decir?**

 **-Los mirlos viven en zonas boscosas y dígame, ¿Cuántos graneros ha visto usted en zonas boscosas?**

Sombra quiso pegarse un tiro en ese momento ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido como para no ver una pista tan importante delante de sus narices?

 **-¡POR MIS CORRALES! ¿¡COMO ES QUE NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA ANTES!?**

 **-¿Se ha percatado de algo más?**

- **Más bien recordado, estaba pensando en que ese granero me resultaba familiar y… ¡cómo no hacerlo! ¡Es un granero que construyo mi difunto padre hace cuarenta años!**

 **-¿¡QUE!?¿¡DONDE DIABLOS SE ENCUENTRA ESE GRANERO!?**

 **\- En el centro del Bosque Everfree, "pa" lo construyo con permiso del ayuntamiento para ayudar a reforestar esa parte del bosque que había quedado destruida por un incendio, a la par que este servía para almacenar frutos silvestres, herramientas para la reforestación o simplemente para que los trabajadores de la reforestación pudieran resguardarse de la lluvia….Pero cuando murió "pa" hace treinta años y como el lugar ya estaba reforestado quedó abandonado.**

 **-¿Está segura? No es que dude de usted, pero necesito algún indicio más para poder organizar una operación sin correr el riesgo de perder nuestra única pista.**

La anciana le contestó señalando a una ventana y al mirar hacia ella, Sombra vio a un mirlo junto a la misma y que empezó a cantar con el mismo canto que se escuchaba con el video…y es que Sweet Apple Acres estaba casi pegado al Bosque Everfree

No podía dudar más, eran ya demasiadas coincidencias como para ignorarlas, así que, apenas la anciana le marcó en un mapa el lugar, salió disparado en su moto sin despedirse, aunque a la Abuela Smith no le importó, puesto que sabía lo que estaba en juego.

Apenas un par de minutos después, llegaron sus nietos que rápidamente le preguntaron si el motorista que se habían cruzado por el camino, era el detective y le preguntaron que quería… La abuela Smith no dijo nada, simplemente se abrazó fuertemente a sus nietos y empezó a llorar amargamente.

* * *

No había pasado ni una hora y todo estaba listo: planos del lugar, Swat, francotiradores colocándose en posición…todos en posición y listos para la acción…pero jamás pensaron que tendrían algo más.

 **-¿Twilight? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** Preguntó Sombra sorprendido al verla llegar.

 **-Applejack avisó a Sunset de su visita y de lo que averiguo y esta me avisó a mi…he venido a ayudar…**

 **-Sin ánimo de ofender, pero no creo que seas capaz de ayudarnos en nada…**

- **Déjeme decirle tres cosas, la primera es que creo que se equivoca de Twilight, la segunda que aun así me siento ofendida y la tercera… es que como princesa de Equestria mi deber es velar por los habitantes de mi mundo allá donde estén…**

 **-Pero no deberías estar en tu forma de… ¿Cómo lo llamabas?**

- **Alicornio y no es que lo llamé así, es que ese es su nombre… y no se preocupe por eso, tengo una pócima que me devolverá a mi forma alicornio por unas horas o hasta que agote por completo mi magia** \- dijo mientras le mostraba una pequeña riñonera que llevaba con ella- **pero hasta que no empiece la operación de rescate no me la tomaré…así que como ve, puedo ayudar sin problemas, además Spike también ayudará, pero él solo intervendrá si la cosa se complica.**

- **No sé cómo un pequeño perrito podría ayudarnos…**

 **-¿A usted no se lo han dicho nunca verdad?**

 **-¿El qué?**

 **-Lo que es realmente el Spike de mi mundo**

Sombra no supo que responder a eso y sinceramente tampoco tenía interés en saber que era el Spike de Equestria, lo que si estaba claro es que Twilight también había pensado en todos los detalles y que intervendría le gustará o no y un ataque descoordinado era lo peor que podría ocurrir en una operación tan importante como esta

 **-Está bien…-** accedió a regañadientes Sombra para evitar una fatal descoordinación y un posible altercado diplomático interdimensional- **pero esto no es Equestria y estoy al mando de la operación por lo que seguirás mis reglas.**

 **-Me parece justo.**

* * *

Sombra y varios agentes, con sus respectivas armas preparadas y ataviados con chalecos antibalas, se pusieron justo en la puerta, listos para irrumpir a la orden de Sombra, pero unos gritos pertenecientes a una chica joven les alarmaron.

 **-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOO!**

En ese instante, Sombra y su equipo irrumpieron en el almacén y lo que vieron fue horroroso, una chica a la que identificó como Adagio estaba atada en una cruz con sus intestinos asomándose por una gran herida en el estómago y a dos hombres (uno enorme con una máscara de luchador mejicano y otro de tamaño normal con una siniestra mascara de "El Joker") a punto de violar a una bebé mientras uno de ellos apuntaba a la sien de la pequeña, por lo que la reacción de Sombra fue instantánea… y aprovechando el milisegundo de sorpresa y confusión de esos monstruos ante su irrupción, disparó sin dudar su arma contra el de la máscara del Joker, dándole justo en el centro de la frente y cayendo de tal modo que él bebé cayó encima suyo sin recibir daño

 **-¿Pero qué cojones?-** Exclamó el gigantesco hombre mientras se tiraba al suelo para intentar esquivar las balas.

Entonces una de las compañeras del gigante, una mujer embutida en un traje completo de sadomasoquismo usó un látigo y logró desarmar a varios agentes de un único golpe e incluso matando a uno de ellos en el proceso por una bala que se disparó de unos de los fusiles y que fue directa a su rostro.

Pero los otros miembros de la organización no se quedaron atrás, uno de ellos que tenía una máscara que simulaba una ¿mierda? Estaba haciendo algo a un portátil oculto entre unas cajas, era evidente de que estaba borrando pruebas por lo que varios agentes fueron corriendo a detenerle, pero el gigante se abalanzó sobre ellos con gran rapidez desarmándoles rápidamente y lanzando a uno de ellos contra Sombra que cayó al suelo algo aturdido.

 **-¿¡Maldita sea!? ¿Qué cojones estáis haciendo los francos? ¡DISPARAD DE UNA PUTA VEZ!** \- Gritó

 _-¡No podemos! –_ Le contestaron a través del pinganillo que llevaba en el oído _\- ¡han modificado el lugar demasiado respecto a los planos originales y las posibilidades de tener un tiro certero son mínimas por no decir nulas! ¡Esos bastardos debieron prever la posibilidad de que algún día viniéramos a por ellos y se esforzaron a fondo en inutilizarnos con las reformas que hicieron al lugar!_

 **-¡Mierda!**

Por otro lado, otro hombre, con una careta de león al verse acorralado por dos agentes, dio a un botón colocado en una pared que se abrió y de la que salió un tigre que no parecía muy amistoso que digamos

 **-Os presento a mi gato, se llama Félix…** \- dijo entre sonrisas- **Es hora de jugar Félix… de jugar ¡y de destrozar a hijos de puta!**

El tigre, aun con las garras ensangrentadas por las heridas que les ocasionó a Adagio salió a toda velocidad de su jaula pero para sorpresa de los agentes, no se lanzó sobre ellos…

 **-¿Félix? ¿Qué haces? ¡NO ESPERA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARRGG AAAAAAAAAARGG! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Los agentes presenciaron como hipnotizados el horror de como el tigre destrozaba a su dueño con una gran brutalidad, como si el tigre se la tuviera jurada desde hacía tiempo y le odiara con todas sus fuerzas.

 **-¿Por…que? No…lo…entiendo…** -dijo con su último suspiro

- **Hizo lo que le ordenaste… destrozar a un hijo de puta** \- dijo uno de los agentes

- **Para que luego algunos digan que los animales no distinguen el bien del mal** \- comentó el otro

Lamentablemente el hecho de que ambos quedarán como hipnotizados ante ese grotesco espectáculo, provocó que ambos murieran apenas unos segundos después, puesto que el gigante y el "informático" se lanzaron sobre ellos por la espalda rompiéndole el cuello uno y degollándolo el otro, por lo que "Félix el gato" se abalanzó sobre el que tenía la máscara que simbolizaba una mierda y de un zarpazo destrozó su garganta, solo para el gigante se le encarara y le partiera el cuello de un único golpe.

- **Traidor,** **hijo de puta, te lo mereces por matar a mis colegas.**

Todo estaba yendo mal, muy mal, lo que tendría que haber sido una operación de rescate limpia, se había convertido en un desastre que había degenerado en una auténtica masacre y Adagio seguía con su cuerpo desnudo expuesto y mal herido en aquella cruz, si no actuaban rápido y si no había ocurrido ya, Adagio iba a morir. Por si fuera poco, los francotiradores al verse incapaces de disparar, se unieron a la batalla… con un desastroso resultado puesto que entre el gigante y la loca del látigo habían dado buena cuenta de la mayoría conforme entraban y si bien habían pedido refuerzos, estos todavía tardarían al menos diez minutos en llegar y para cuando Sombra quiso darse cuenta estaba solo ante esos dos monstruos y no le quedaba balas, ya que esa maldita loca del látigo, si bien no había logrado arrebatarle el arma, sí que había logrado que fallara casi todos sus disparos y los poco que acertó fueron a la espalda del gigante, pero este estaba como si nada.

 **-¿Unas últimas palabras?**

 **-Púdrete en el infierno puta.**

 **-Que desagradable hablar así a una dama, Goliat dale un buen castigo.**

 **-Será un placer BDSM girl. Prepárate…por qué voy a destrozarte… y empezaré por tu culo, guapito.**

Pero entonces

 **-GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR-**

Un fuerte rugido vino del bosque y algo se abalanzó sobre Goliat y lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo lanzó varios metros

- **Hola de nuevo detective Sombra, perdona por la tardanza, tuvimos que lidiar con unos efectos secundarios inesperados.**

Sombra alzo la vista y vio a…. ¿¡UN DRAGON!? ¿¡EN SERIO!? Este era violeta con puntas verdes y tan grande como al gigante que acababa de golpear y llevaba consigo algo similar a una riñonera, solo que lo llevaba puesto en una de sus patas.

 **-¿Spike?-** preguntó al reconocer su voz

 **-El mismo a su servicio.**

 **-Y no solo él**

Sombra se giró y vio a Twilight, en su verdadera forma de alicornio.

 **-Como dijo Spike tuvimos que lidiar con unos efectos secundarios inesperados que literalmente nos dejaron paralizados, disculpa la tardan…** \- Twilight no pudo continuar hablando, pues, miró a su alrededor y observó los cadáveres que allí se acumulaban como testigos de la masacre que se había producido, empezando a derramar amargas lágrimas - **Tantas vidas…tanto dolor…¿y todo para qué?** \- entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Adagio y del estado en el que estaba mientras sus lágrimas corrían cada vez con mayor fuerza por su rostro- **Adagio…¿Qué te hicieron?**

- **Twilight, Adagio sigue con vida** \- exclamó Spike- **todavía oigo su corazón latir, pero no durará mucho si no la socorremos ¡YA!**

 **-¿Pudiste oír eso?-** preguntó sorprendido Sombra

 **-Sí, mi oído y mi vista están muy desarrollados…**

 **-Entonces… ¿Podrías decirme cómo está la bebé?**

 **-¿Qué bebé? Aquí no hay nadie más vivo que ellos y nosotros…oh, oh…**

Los tres quedaron fuertemente apesadumbrados, pero entonces Sombra miró hacia donde la pequeña había caído, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa…

 **-¡NO ESTÁ! ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA NO ESTA!**

 **-¿Que? ¿Quién?-** Le preguntó Twilight

- **Cuando entre, ese gigante y un tipo con la máscara de "El Joker" más siniestra que había visto nunca estaban… a…punto de violar a una bebé mientras le disparaban a la cabeza** \- los ojos de Spike y de Twilight se abrieron de la impresión, pues la simple idea de que alguien, por muy malvado que fuera, pudiera hacer eso, era simplemente inconcebible e imposible en la mente los habitantes de Equestria y parecía que el mero hecho de haber escuchado esas palabras hiciera que murieran por dentro, pero Sombra les calmó de inmediato- ¡ **lo impedí disparándole al de la máscara del Joker y fue el primero en caer! ¡Pero ese bastardo no está y la bebé tampoco!**

 **-Sombra… ¿le quedan balas?** \- dijo Twilight y ante la negativa del detective, lanzó un pequeño rayo a su pistola- **le he entregado tres disparos "especiales" hechos con mi magia… no los desaproveche, ahora vaya, nosotros nos encargaremos aquí…**

 **-¿Solo tres?**

 **-Voy a necesitar todo mi poder para mantener con vida a Adagio hasta que llegue ayuda… no puedo darle más lo siento. ¡VAYA Y SALVE A ESA PEQUEÑA!**

Entonces Sombra se marchó a toda prisa siguiendo un rastro de sangre, mientras rezaba que no perteneciera a la pequeña…

BDSM Girl se había quedado quieta, mirando sin decir nada a la peculiar pareja, no entendiendo que pasaba y cuando reaccionó dejó más claro aún lo demente que estaba.

- **Ja…ja… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Una pony unicornio alada y un dragón! ¡Y el folla monos de Sweet Zoo muerto! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Si estuviera vivo estaría más caliente que una caldera con solo veros!¡JAJAJAJA!**

 **-¿Más aun?-** Dijo el Goliat reincorporándose

 **-¿Acaso lo dudas grandote?**

 **-Tienes razón, se hubiera corrido con solo verlos…**

 **-Están dementes-** exclamó Spike al presenciar una conversación tan perturbadora

Twilight dio un paso al frente y exclamó

- **Soy Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de la Amistad en Equestria y antigua portadora del elemento de la magia, como una de las princesas reinantes de mi mundo os exijo la inmediata liberación de mi compatriota Adagio Dazzle y vuestra inmediata rendición y entrega a las autoridades locales para que respondáis por vuestros atroces crímenes.**

 **-¿Goliat?**

 **-¿Sí, BDSM Girl?**

 **-Para mí la princesita**

 **-Por mi perfecto, le tengo ganas a esa lagartija.**

Apenas tuvieron esa conversación, los dos dementes se lanzaron contra Spike y Twilight.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Sé cual es la pregunta que tenéis en mente sobre Spike…y la contestaré… ¡HOY NO! ¡MAÑÑÑÑÑÑAAAAAAANA!

(En serio, mi intención es publicar el siguiente capítulo mañana)


	8. Capítulo 7: Los dementes

**El sacrificio de una sirena**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Los dementes del último granero a la izquierda**

* * *

Twilight y Spike se encontraban cara a cara contra dos seres a lo que solo podían considerar auténticos dementes, nunca antes habían visto un mal así y eso que habían visto mucho mal y de varias clases, pero, ¿esto? Esto era enfermizo hasta niveles inimaginables para alguien nacido y criado en Equestria, probablemente lo más parecido que hubo allí fue, irónicamente, el Sombra de Equestria, pero incluso los crímenes más atroces perpetrados por aquel que usurpó el trono del Imperio de Cristal (o al menos aquellos que pudieron ser documentados) estaban muy atrás en cuanto a crueldad y sadismo de lo que habían visto y oído en ese lugar.

Y ahora, sin tiempo para reflexionar u chorizarse con lo que había allí y con el terrible estado en el que se encontraba Adagio, Goliat y BDSM Girl se les lanzaban encima.

BDSM Girl usó su látigo contra Twilight pero esta lo esquivó grácilmente y usó un hechizo para arrebatárselo tirando del mismo hacia ella, pero este, estaba literalmente atado al traje de esa loca, por lo que al tirar de él con su magia, hizo que esta también fuera a toda velocidad contra ella mientras sacaba un puñal de debajo de su manga e intentaba apuñalarla en la cara, puñalada que esquivo de pura suerte quedando como prueba de ello un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

 **-¿Acaso pensaste que sería sencillo derrotarme por no tener magia, princesa puticornio?** – dijo burlonamente BDSM Girl mientras intentaba apuñalarla de nuevo, a lo que Twilight se teletransportó a su espalda y le dio una fuerte coz en ella.

 **-¿Acaso pensaste que seria sencillo derrotarme por ser una princesa?** \- Contestó severa Twilight mientras se le helaba la sangre al ver que en vez de ira o cualquier otro sentimiento negativo por haber sido golpeado, su rival, reía, como si le encantase toda esta situación.

Paralelamente, Spike y Goliat mantenían una conteniendo que parecía un choque de titanes, en la que cada uno intentaba hacer retroceder al otro solo con la fuerza, tal batalla no hubiera sido posible si no fuera por las dos pociones que le dio Twilight, una para volver a ser un dragón y otra para que de forma temporal adoptara su forma adolescente. La verdad es que Spike estaba aterrado, al fin de cuentas como dragón no era más que un bebe y si lo contáramos como pony todavía sería un potrillo de no más de once años, pero aun así, por su valor y su lealtad hacia Twilight, insistió en ayudarla a recatar a Adagio, dado que se sentía responsable por lo que le pasó ya que él también jugó un papel en la derrota que sufrieron las Dazzlings, sentimiento que también carcomía a Twilight y al resto de las Rainbooms. Evidentemente, Twilight no era verdaderamente consciente del horror que se encontrarían, ya que si lo hubiera sido, jamás hubiera permitido que Spike la acompañara.

- **Nada mal lagartija, pero ya he ganado ¿Sabes por qué?** \- apenas dijo esto, hizo una finta que provocó que Spike chocara su cabeza contra una viga de madera, la cual rompió sin problemas, pero fue la distracción que necesitaba Goliat, para coger un megáfono y manipulándolo para hacer el sonido más agudo, chirriante y potente posible gritar con todas sus fuerzas junto al orificio auditivo izquierdo de Spike

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!** \- Gritó el dragón que dolorido cayó al suelo, mientras su oído empezaba a sangrar

- **Porque solo alguien tan estúpidamente inocente como tu hablaría de sus debilidades delante de su enemigo**

En cuanto a Twilight las cosas no le estaban yendo mucho mejor, esa loca del látigo había logrado darle con su puñal en una de sus alas, y si bien no era una herida grave, ya no podía volar en condiciones y no solo eso, cada vez estaba viéndose obligada a usar más magia con lo cual estaba cada vez más cansada y cuanta más usaba, menos posibilidades tenia Adagio de sobrevivir. ¿Pero cómo podría tener dificultades contra una humana, la alicornio que se enfrentó en un duelo de tú a tú con el poderoso Tirek? Los motivos eran tres, cuando luchó con Tirek estaba imbuida con el poder de todas las princesas, el cual potenció no solo su magia sino también sus aptitudes físicas, habilidades potenciadas que perdió al devolver a las princesas su magia, devolviendo el poder de Twilight (tanto físico como mágico) a su estatus inicial y a nivel físico nunca había destacado precisamente por lo que cualquier combate que entablará la volvía muy dependiente de su magia; el segundo motivo era mucho más simple y es que Twilight NO era una asesina, por lo que cualquier ataque que realizara, estaba destinado a detener o como mucho noquear a su rival intentando siempre mantener un autocontrol absoluto de su poder, mientras que todos los ataques de BDSM Girl eran a matar sin ningún tipo de autocontrol o limite; por último, el tercer motivo era que BDSM Girl no solo estaba loca, si no que se movía en consonancia a su estado mental, de una forma demasiado surrealista, era ágil, era veloz, tenía muchos reflejos y el poco daño que Twilight lograba infringirle en vez de agotarla parecía excitarla cada vez más, haciendo que se moviera cada vez más rápido, era como si se estuviera enfrentándose a la fuerza de Applejack, a la velocidad de Rainbow Dash…y peor aún, a una versión mil veces más loca, aleatoria y siniestra de Pinkie Pie…lo cual al pensarlo, le dio una idea…que no le gustaba por lo que implicaba.

- **Bueno princesa puticornio, dime, ¿te gusta la cera? Yo tengo toda una colección de velas… que me muero por derramarla sobre tus ojos. Ya que Pain Master no me dejó hacérselo a Adagio, me encargaré de hacerte esa y otras cosas antes de que pueda decirme nada.**

 **-¿Cómo alguien puede llegar a tal nivel de demencia?**

 **-¿Demencia? No sé si soy una demente…pero si es así… ¡ADORO SER UNA DEMENTE!-** Gritó mientras lanzaba un nuevo latigazo en horizontal contra Twilight, la cual esquivó agachándose mientras lanzaba un rayo contra el látigo haciendo que BDSM Girl lo recogiera rápidamente evitando que Twilight lo destruyera.

 **-¿Otra vez Puticornio? ¿Cuántas veces has intentado eso ya? ¿Siete?**

Twilight ni se molestó en contestar, simplemente se lanzó contra ella corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo, pero BDSM girl fue más rápida… y la apuñaló en la garganta.

 **-¡GAME OVER PUTICORNIO! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Qué pena que te mueras ahora! ¡Con las de ganas que tenia de jugar contigo!**

Pero entonces el cuerpo de Twilight estalló en una niebla rosada que envolvió a BDSM Girl y empezó a lanzar rayos contra ella electrocutándola y haciendo que gritara de dolor. Luego la niebla tomo la forma de un cañón que disparó por los aires su única munición, disparó a BDSM GIRL para desaparecer instantes después, momento en el que la verdadera Twilight salió de su escondite tras unas cajas, su trampa había funcionado… pero a costa de casi toda su energía mágica.

Goliat no solo era famoso entre sus compañeros por su descomunal tamaño, también lo era por el bestial uso que hacía de su fuerza. De hecho, él, era por así decirlo, "el matón" del equipo de psicópatas que había secuestrado a Adagio, siendo Scatman el informático, Sweet Zoo el encargado de la logística, BDSM Girl la encargada de la "atención al público" y Pain Master el "presentador" de los "shows" además del líder, el coordinador del equipo y quien normalmente perpetraba los secuestros. Y ahora Goliat estaba demostrando su fuerza sobre Spike golpeándole duramente con un palo de golf metálico.

 **-¿Te gusta el golf? A mí me encanta** \- dijo burlándose de Spike mientras le volvía a atizar con el palo en la espalda haciendo que Spike volviera al suelo- **de hecho este palo es mi favorito, tiene diamantes en su extremo…con lo cual ¡puedo pegar aún más duro!** \- gritó mientras volvía a golpearle con todas su fuerzas en el costado- **Dime, ¿qué quieres que te rompa antes? ¿Las piernas o los dientes?**

 **-No… los…dientes no…** \- Dijo Spike mientras intentaba incorporarse pero al no lograrlo se quedó sentado contra una pared **-…para un dragón, son…demasiado importantes**

 **-¡OOOOH!, así que en tu raza dais mucha importancia a vuestros dientes… ¡Y UNA VEZ MAS FUISTE ESTUPIDAMENTE INOCENTE!** \- Gritó mientras lanzaba un golpe certero contra los dientes de Spike

Pero para sorpresa de Goliat, lo que hizo Spike fue abrir la boca y arrancar de un mordisca el extrema del palo, el cual tras masticarlo, lo tragó ante los ojos atónitos de Goliat

- **El estúpidamente inocente eres tú ¿Sabes por qué? Pues porque el modo más rápido de hacer que un dragón recupere sus fuerzas es darle de comer diamantes** \- entonces en un rápido movimiento Spike se levantó dándole un fuerte cabezazo en la barbilla- **Gracias por la merienda** \- le exclamó con fuerzas renovadas.

Goliat retrocedió unos pasos aturdido y Spike lanzó un par de ganchos al costado del enorme humano, pero entonces Goliat le agarró del cuello y empezó a estrangularlo con todas su furia concentrada en sus manos, haciendo que Spike poco a poco fuera perdiendo sus fuerzas por la falta de aire.

- **Vas a caer dragón de mierda**

- **No soy…un….dragón…de…mierda** \- dijo Spike cada vez con menos fuerza

 **-Oh, sí que lo eres, vaya que sí…**

 **-Soy un…dragón….de fuego**

Spike con un gran esfuerzo, lanzó la llama más potente que pudo con el escaso aire que le quedaba en los pulmones hacia el rostro de Goliat el cual se alejó gritando de dolor

 **-¡MI CARA! ¡MIS OJOS! ¡AAAAAAAARGG! ¡TE MATARÉ CABRONAZO!**

Pero antes de que reaccionara de nuevo, Spike le hizo caer con un movimiento de su cola para luego para cogerle por un pie con la misma y como si fuera cosa del Karma, empezar a girar sobre sí mismo para lanzar a Goliat por los aires, el cual tomó un rumbo de colisión directa… con BDSM Girl que también había salida disparada por un ataque de Twilight

- **Esto va a doler-** dijo la sadomasoquista al ver lo que se le venía encima **\- ¡Y ME ENCANTA!**

Ambos psicópatas chocaron con dureza en el aire y cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

 **-¡AHORA SPIKE!-** Gritó Twilight mientras sacaba de su riñonera una pequeña botellita azul y la lanzaba contra los dementes a la par que Spike hacia lo mismo solo que la suya era roja.

Al caer al suelo, ambas botellitas estallaron creando una especie de campo de fuerza que luego se comprimió contra BDSM Girl y Goliat, tomando forma de anclajes formados por rayos que les sujetó contra el suelo y cuando reaccionaron intentaron moverse, pero los anclajes respondían electrocutándoles.

 **-Por favor no se muevan, cuanto más lo hagan más daño recibirán.**

Los dos psicópatas, a pesar del aviso de Twilight, hicieron caso omiso y continuaron intentando liberarse, hasta que Goliat comprendió que era inútil, y en cuanto BDSM Girl continuo moviéndose, pero no para huir, si no para continuar sintiendo el placer que le producían las descargas mientras chillaba y reía de forma desquiciada hasta que se desmayó, no se sabe si por las heridas ocasionadas por la electrocución o por una "sobredosis de placer".

 **-¡Spike! ¡Spike! ¿¡Estas bien!?** -gritaba Twilight mientras se dirigía hacia su magullado asistente- **Dulce Celestia, no debería haberte traído…que horror… cuanto horror** \- Dijo Twilight mirando a su alrededor a la par que preocupaba por aquel a quien quería como a un hermano.

 **-Estoy bien, ¡no te preocupes por mí! ¡Ve a por Adagio! ¡Aún vive pero su corazón casi se ha detenido!**

Twilight fue corriendo hacia Adagio y con su magia la desató de aquella horrible cruz y la depositó con cuidado en una mesa que Spike previamente había desalojado de los instrumentos que usaron sus captores para torturarla.

- **Menos mal que hechizaste esos botellines para que no se rompieran más que cuando nosotros quisiéramos, sino, no hubieran aguantado la pelea** \- dijo Spike intentando quitar tensión a la princesa, pero en vista de que no lo conseguía, decidió hacerle la pregunta que más le asustaba en esos momentos- **Twilight… ¿Se salvará?**

- **No…lo sé, mi magia no puede sanarla, solo puedo ponerla en un estado similar a la hibernación llamado animación suspendida, pero…esa loca me hizo gastar mucha magia, no podré mantenerla así mas de un par de minutos.**

 **-¡QUIETO POLICIA! ¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!** \- Gritó uno de los refuerzos que pidió Sombra y que llegaron en ese momento- **¿Pero qué coño significa esto?** \- Exclamó al ver toda la masacre, a dos personas sujetadas por rayos, a un dragón y a una unicornio con alas

 **-Por favor-** dijo Twilight dejando aún más estupefactos a los policías- **traigan a un médico, si no recibe atención inmediata morirá y no puedo…. mantenerla en animación suspendida…por más tiempo… por favor** \- Suplicó Twilight mostrando evidentes signos de fatiga y dolor.

 **-Dios santo** \- dijo uno de los policías policía al percatarse del estado de Adagio- ¡ **Rápido traed a un médico!**

Apenas dijo esto unos paramédicos entraron al lugar y no sin antes quedarse petrificados ante la escena y las extrañas criaturas que estaban ante ellos.

- **He usado un hechizo para mantenerla en animación suspendida, en cuanto deje de aplicarlo…dependerá de vosotros…porque yo…** -Twilight paró un segundo de hablar debido al gran dolor que sentía en su cabeza mientras empezaba a salir un hilo de sangre de su hocico por el sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo- **yo…lo siento… no puedo…mas**

Y entonces Twilight se desmayó y Spike corrió hacia ella lleno de preocupación, pero al llegar junto a ella empezó a sentir unos fuertes dolores por todo su cuerpo avisándole de que las transformaciones que había sufrido estaban llegando a su fin y se desmayó junto a ella, unos instantes después, una luz blanca les envolvió a ambos y cuando se disipó mostró a Twilight y Spike con sus forma humana y canina respectivamente ante sorpresa de todos los presentes salvo de los paramédicos, que no prestaron atención a lo ocurrido debido a que estaban concentrados al cien por cien en atender a la maltrecha sirena, ya que, además de las terribles heridas que padecía, vieron con preocupación cómo el estado de Adagio empeoró considerablemente al desmayarse "ese unicornio con alas parlante", algo que les llevó a una inequívoca conclusión: "Sea lo que sea lo que le haya hecho, le dio una oportunidad para sobrevivir". Por eso, montaron rápidamente a Adagio en la ambulancia que les esperaba fuera del almacén y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el hospital más cercano sin consentir la mas mínima demora, pues la vida de Adagio, es esos momentos, pendía de un minúsculo y quebradizo hilo.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Por si alguien no lo ha notado, el título del capítulo es un guiño a la primera película de Wes Craven: La última casa a la izquierda (1972)

Seamos sinceros, este título también le pegaba al capítulo anterior… pero hubiera spoileado que encontrarían el lugar donde estaba Adagio, por eso no lo usé.

Como siempre, si ven algún fallo de cualquier tipo no duden en hacérmelo saber para subsanarlo.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Capítulo 8: Normal

**El sacrificio de una sirena**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Normal**

* * *

Sombra llevaba mucho rato siguiendo el rastro de sangre, realmente no era mucha, apenas un hilo, pero lo suficientemente "consistente" como para que pudiera verla a simple vista. Estaba enormemente preocupado, Adagio, la pequeña, Spike, Twilight… todo se había complicado de mala manera, varios agentes, buenos agentes, muchos de ellos amigos suyos, habían encontrado muerte en ese lugar, no podía dejar marchar a ese cerdo y menos dejar que se llevara a una niña pequeña sabiendo lo que intentaba hacerle, no solo por su obligación, no solo por moral o justicia, no solo porque no podía permitir que la muerte de sus amigos y compañeros hubiera sido en vano, sino también…por su propio pasado.

Además, seguía muy aturdido en la forma que habían ido cayendo presa de aquellos dementes, ya que todos eran agentes muy preparados y con muchísima experiencia en situaciones similares, pero esos psicópatas… se movían de un forma irracional (sobretodo aquella loca del látigo), a duras penas eran capaces de dispararles sin que antes les hubieran desarmado, usado de escudo y matado antes, era sin duda la peor pesadilla para un policía y los dos que quedaban con vida, eran sin duda los peores, y sabiendo eso se preguntaba…¿Sería realmente capaz de salvar a la pequeña? Si ese cabrón con mascara del Joker tenia habilidades similares a los otros dos lo tendría muy difícil, sin olvidar de que tenía una rehén con lo que partía con ventaja…También le martilleaba en su cabeza el hecho de que hubiera sobrevivido, ya que estaba seguro de haberle acertado en medio de la frente y aunque sobreviviera, ¿cómo coño podía continuar moviéndose tras eso? No, no tenía que despistarse con esas cosas ahora, todo debe de tener una explicación lógica…¡A LA MIERDA LA PUTA LÓGICA! ¡HA ESTADO INTERACTUANDO CON UN PUTO DRAGÓN Y UN UNICORNIO CON ALAS QUE HACE MAGIA PROCEDENTES DE OTRA DIMENSIÓN! ¡Y ESO SIN OLVIDAR A LAS TRES SIRENAS! Y ese pensamiento le llevó a pensar… ¿y si estos locos también pueden hacer magia y es por eso que se movían así?... No, no, no, lo estaba haciendo otra vez, tenía que calmarse, no podía dejarse dominar por la nueva falta de lógica que había irrumpido en su mundo ni tampoco por sus miedos.

El rastro lo llevó a un riachuelo…y uno de sus miedos se cumplió, había perdido el rastro.

 **-¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAA!-** Gritó lleno de frustración y ese grito trajo consigo algo bueno, pues, no muy lejos empezó a escuchar el llanto de un bebe.

Sombra corrió en dirección del llanto y vio en una roca junto al riachuelo a la bebe, abandonada a su suerte.

Probablemente su captor al darse cuenta de que de que sería un lastre y que en caso de que se pusiera a llorar no sería capaz de hacerla callar, decidió usarla para despistar a sus perseguidores mientras huía en otra dirección, pero cuando Sombra se acercó, lo que vio…era que le habían engañado, solo eran dos trapos envueltos en palos para hacer la "ilusión" de que había un bebe allí y a modo de burla estos tenían puestos la máscara de "El Joker", en cuanto al llanto, procedía de una grabadora que estaba junto a ellos.

Ese cerdo le había engañado y lo peor es que seguía con teniendo en su poder a la pequeña y ahora tenía mucha más ventaja por el tiempo que había perdido Sombra por culpa de esa farsa.

-BAAAANG-

El sonido de un disparo sonó justo detrás de Sombra, el cual notó como algo le entraba por la espalda y le salía por el pecho…rozándole el corazón.

 **-Je, fallé** \- dijo un hombre de unos treinta años, cabeza rapada y piel verde oliva el cual tenía dos heridas de bala, una en el hombro, probablemente procedente de alguna bala perdida durante el tiroteo, la otra era la herida de bala provocada por el disparo de Sombra, el cual vio con sorpresa como la bala estaba literalmente incrustada en la frente del sujeto dejando ver la placa de titanio que había bajo la piel y que llevaba en uno de sus brazos, ahora sí, a la pequeña Coda completamente desnuda.

 **-Hijo de puta, ¡deja a esa niña**!- Gritó Sombra intentándose reincorporar

 **-¿Y por qué debería separarme de mi hija?-** le contestó sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro, dejando perplejo al detective.

 **-¿Tu hija?**

 **-Sí, mía y de Adagio… ¿o es que te sorprendes que se preñara después de meses jugando con ella? A mí lo que me sorprendió es que lo hiciera a los dos meses...prueba de que, sin duda alguna, tenía ganas de que se la metieran**

- **Hijo de puta, si es verdad, ¡significa que estabas a punto de violar y matar a tu propia hija! ¿¡POR QUE!?**

 **-¿¡Y por qué no!? Para mí, ella no es más que un pedazo de carne que no debería existir…ya que su madre no es humana en realidad…pero eso ya lo sabía usted, ¿verdad, Detective Sombra?**

 **-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?**

 **-¿No es obvio? Las quería a todas, a todas en la misma sesión. Las dos Twilight, Sunset, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Aria, Sonata, Adagio y Coda…pero tu presencia, la de Celestia, la de Luna y la búsqueda de Adagio que iniciasteis, dio al traste con el plan que había diseñado expresamente para poder secuestrarlas.**

 **-Estás loco…un momento, ¿Coda?**

 **-Ese es el nombre que le dio Adagio a nuestra hija, lo cual como padre, he de admitir que no es un mal nombre.**

 **-¡CALLATE! ¡No te mereces llamarte a ti mismo padre!**

 **-¿Y acaso tu sí? Dime… ¿qué pasó con Radiant Hope?**

Sombra palideció, puesto que esa pregunta implicaba que el hombre que tenía ante él, conocía su más grande secreto, su más grande error, su más grande…pecado.

 **-A pesar de los años… no le has hablado a Celestia de ella ¿verdad?**

 **-¡CA…CALLATE!-** Gritó Sombra furioso- **¡CALLATE CABRON CALLATE!**

 **-¿Qué diría Celestia si supiera…lo que hiciste?**

 **-No te atreverás…**

 **-Tú lo dijiste, iba a violar y matar a mi hija… ¿en serio piensas que no me atrevería a una insignificancia como decirle a Celestia que tu…**

 **-¡NO LO DIGAS!**

 **-…mataste a tu esposa embarazada?**

Sombra sentía como su mente y corazón implosionaran a la vez, le costó mucho poder salir del pozo de oscuridad en el que se había encerrado así mismo cuando pasó "aquello" y pocos conocían esa parte de su pasado pues ocurrió cuando vivía en otro estado, principalmente porque seguramente no hubiera podido volver a comenzar de haberse sabido.

 **-Eso no fue exactamente así, si me has investigado tanto, lo sabes.**

 **-Lo que sé, es que tu disparaste la bala que acabó con la vida de Radiant Hope y del hijo que ambos esperabais. ¿Y tú me llamas a mi mal padre? ¡Yo al menos la he dejado nacer! ¡La he dejado vivir seis semanas! Y por muchos "juegos" que tuviera planeado hacerle…ya le he permitido más de lo que le permitiste a tu hijo.**

Sombra sentía como el hombre que tenía ante él, le había lanzado de una patada al interior de aquel pozo de oscuridad, quedando completamente paralizado, pues él dijo algo que era innegable, Coda había nacido, pero su hijo ni eso… y la culpa era solo suya.

 **-Mire el lado positivo detective, yo, Pain Master, acabaré con su sufrimiento…**

El detective estaba tan consumido por su propia oscuridad, que era incapaz de reaccionar, mirando a ninguna parte, sintiendo que no merecía vivir y por eso ni siquiera intentó mover ningún musculo mientras, poco a poco, Pain Master apuntaba hacia su cabeza.

… **y podrá reunirse con su difunta esposa e hijo nonato.**

Sombra cerró los ojos y los momentos más felices de su vida, los momentos que pasó con Radiant Hope, empezaron a desfilar por su mente como si de una película se tratara, pero entonces, algo raro sucedió, los momentos que pasó junto a Radiant poco a poco estaban dejado paso a los momentos que pasó junto a Celestia y entonces, como si una gran luz entrara al pozo donde había caído disipando toda la oscuridad, lo comprendió

 **\- Hora de decir adiós** \- dijo Pain Master mientras se disponía a apretar el gatillo.

Pero entonces Sombra se abalanzo sobre él intentando arrebatarle la pistola y cayendo los tres al suelo, aunque por suerte, Coda cayó sobre un lecho de musgo lo suficientemente grueso para amortiguar su caída sin que sufriera daño, haciendo que Sombra pensará que en cuanto a caídas se refería, era muy afortunada.

Sombra y Pain Master empezaron a forcejear duramente por la pistola mientras rodaban por el suelo intercambiando golpes con el llanto de Coda de fondo.

 **-¿Qué pasa detective? ¿Algo te hizo cambiar de idea?**

 **-¡Sí! ¡Y al fin me entiendo a mí mismo! Fue mi culpa y ¡eso jamás cambiará!, pero, si no hago nada por Coda, si te dejo solo con ella, ¡sería lo mismo que violarla y matarla yo mismo!**

 **-¿Y cierta directora no tuvo algo que ver?**

 **-Por supuesto que tuvo que ver, a Radiant…la amaba con toda mi alma, pero ella, ella es mi pasado mientras que Celestia es mi presente… ¡Y MI FUTURO**!

Pain Master entendió entonces que su "ataque psicológico" contra los puntos más débiles de psique del detective habían perdido todo efecto, por lo que decidió que al menos de momento, no le quedaba otra que hacerlo "por el método tradicional" y dio un fuerte cabezazo a Sombra, lo suficientemente fuerte para que este soltará la pistola y Pain Master pudiera agarrarla con firmeza y disparar. Pero por suerte, los reflejos de Sombra fueron rápidos y salió rápido del medio con un salto, no pudiendo evitar aun así, que la bala de Pain Master impactara contra su pie, haciéndole caer y mientras caía sacó su pistola y disparó el primero de los tres disparos que Twilight le había prometido, saliendo de la misma un proyectil rosado que Pain Master esquivó impactando el mismo contra una gran roca que literalmente quedó reducida a la nada con una gran explosión.

 **-¡JODER!-** Gritaron ambos sorprendidos por la potencia del disparo mientras intentaban refugiarse de los cascotes.

- **Dios, ¡Twilight!, podrías haberme avisado de la potencia de esta mierda, podría haber matado a Coda si llego a disparar mientras aun la tenía encima** \- pensaba el detective mientras se refugiaba tras un árbol cercano y veía como por suerte, ningún cascote alcanzó a la pequeña

 **-JOJOJO, ¡menuda pistola! ¿Magia? ¡Déjemela detective! ¡Con ella podré hacer un video ESPECTACULAR!**

Sombra hizo caso omiso a Pain Master y corrió cojeando a través del bosque mientras su rival le volvía a disparar esta vez sin éxito. Pero Sombra no corría "porque si", lo hacía con dos objetivos que eran alejar a Pain Master de Coda y hacerle gastar sus balas, pero había un problema que limitaba esta táctica y es que tampoco podía alejarse demasiado puesto que dejaría a Coda completamente sola y a merced de los depredadores del bosque, los cuales era cuestión de tiempo que aparecieran ya sea por ser atraídos por el llanto de Coda o por el simple hecho de que fueran a calmar su sed al riachuelo.

 **-¡Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto!-** Exclamó Pain Master mientras se ocultaba tras una roca **-¡Tú y Adagio habéis resultado todos unos descubrimientos! ¡Me lo estaba pasando genial con ella y me lo estoy pasando genial contigo!**

- **Nunca entenderé que puede haber de divertido en la tortura y el sufrimiento de otras personas.**

- **Tú te lo pierdes por no entenderlo** …- dijo mientras intentaba acercarse sigilosamente a la posición de Sombra pero este se percató y corrió hacia otro escondite haciendo el amago de dispararle lo que provocó que este también acabará buscando refugio en un árbol cercano

 **-¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que quiero explorar "nuevos horizontes"… Divertirse con críos y crías está bien… pero seguro que entre mi público también habrá quien sepa deleitarse con frutos más maduros… ¿Qué te parecería que convirtiera a Celestia y Luna en súper estrellas? Total, se dónde encontrarlas y puedo ir a por ellas cuando quiera y como para entonces, ya estarás muerto, me quitaría de encima el problema de no poder tocar a las demás.**

 **-Si sabes tanto de nosotros, ¿cómo es que no viste venir que veníamos a por ti?-** Le contestó Sombra burlonamente pues comprendió que Pain Master intentaba desequilibrarle emocionalmente de nuevo e intentó combatir el fuego con el fuego- **Por qué solo un idiota que me tenía tan vigilado acabaría como estas a punto de acabar hoy**

- **Ok, ahí admito un pequeño error, hace un par de meses que dejamos de vigilaros, ya que pensé que no tenía sentido perder más el tiempo con unas chiquillas con las que no podría jugar y con un detective claramente ineficiente.**

 **-Pues este detective ineficiente te ha encontrado.**

 **-Seguro que fue algún cabo suelto dejado por alguno de los idiotas a mis órdenes, en fin, que se pudran ellos, ya encontrare otros mejores que ellos y si no lo son, que se pudran también…**

 **-¿Acaso no tienes respeto por tus compañeros que murieron?**

 **-¿Respeto? Eso solo lo da el poder y mi poder, es el de generar dolor, por eso me apodo Pain Master…**

 **-¿Y cuál es tu nombre verdadero si se puede saber?**

 **-Si se puede saber, mi nombre real es Sweet Devourer**

 **-¿En serio?, no me creo que hayas caído en eso**

 **-Te lo he dicho para que sapas quien te va a matar y puedas maldecirme apropiadamente en el infierno.**

Sombra lanzó una piedra hacia su derecha, haciendo que Sweet Devourer Alias "Pain Master" empezara a disparar en esa dirección con lo que Sombra aprovecho para salir de su escondite con la intención de poner fin a esta locura… pero para su sorpresa lo que encontró fue la boca del cañón de la pistola de Pain Master delante de su cara.

 **-¡Surprise Motherfucker!-** dijo el psicópata mientras apretaba el gatillo.

Pero por suerte, Sombra hizo otra vez gala de sus reflejos y golpeando la mano de Pain Master desvió lo suficiente el cañón para que no le matase pero no lo suficiente como para resultar indemne, ya que parte de su cara derecha recibió quemaduras por la deflagración y el sonido de la misma hizo que se lastimara el oído escuchando por su oído derecho tan solo un fuerte pitido.

Sombra y Pain Master se vieron de nuevo forcejeando y rodando en el suelo, pero esta vez parecía que Pain Master tenia las de ganar, pues Sombra empezaba a acusar el agotamiento que le producían sus heridas, que si bien no eran graves, eran lo suficientemente "incordiantes" para limitar sus movimientos y acelerar su cansancio.

Siguieron rodando hasta que literalmente se cayeron al riachuelo desde un pequeño terraplén haciendo que perdieran la pistola de Pain Master, por lo que este se lanzó decidido a por la de Sombra, el cual la sostenía con todas sus fuerzas siendo consciente de que si la perdía, no solo perdería su vida, sino que también la perdería aquellos a los que amaba… Amaba a Sunset, Aria y Adagio en el sentido de que desarrolló un fuerte sentimiento paternal hacia ellas, amaba a Adagio como amaba a Aria y Sonata pues esta le hablaron tanto de ella que era como si la conociera de toda la vida y por extensión a su hija, amaba a Luna como a la gran amiga que era, pero sobretodo, amaba a Celestia, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, simplemente no podía morir allí sin decirle cuanto la amaba.

Durante el forcejeo, la pistola se disparó y el proyectil impactó contra un árbol cercano haciendo que ambos se separarán pensando que este estallaría y caería sobre ellos, pero extrañamente no sucedió nada.

Ni Sombra, ni Pain Master eran de todo conscientes de lo que había significado el separarse, solo se percataron de que habían vuelto al lugar donde inicio la pelea y que entre ambos a una distancia equidistante estaba Coda, que seguía llorando asustada por los ruidos y seguramente porque estaba atardeciendo y la temperatura empezaba a bajar.

Pain Master y Sombra se miraron mutuamente y finalmente ambos comprendieron las consecuencias de lo ocurrido.

SOMBRA HABÍA GANADO

 **-Sweet Devourer Alias "Pain Master"** – dijo Sombra con una sonrisa en el rostro sin dejar de apuntar al criminal- **Queda detenido por una lista tan larga de crímenes que no me atrevo a pronunciarla, tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra en un tribunal…**

Sombra acabó de recitarle sus derechos a Pain Master, pero, este estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo

 **-¿Has entendido tus derechos?-**

Pain Master asintió tranquilamente

 **-Bien, pues manos a la cabeza y de rodillas**

Extrañamente el ahora detenido, se mostró muy sumiso, demasiado y eso hizo que Sombra actuara con mucha más cautela, pues era el tipo de hombre que no se entregaba sin antes, intentar provocar algún tipo de desastre, por lo que era posible que tuviera algún as en la manga.

- **Te voy a dar dos consejos, el primero es que no intentes ninguna tontería y el segundo es que cuando estés ante el juez confieses todos tus crímenes y delates a todos tus…"clientes" y colaboradores, tal vez, así tengas alguna oportunidad de evitar la silla eléctrica.**

 **-Jejeje…-** rio el psicópata- **No llegaré a estar ante el juez eso te lo aseguro…antes de una semana estaré de nuevo libre, de nuevo…jugando**

 **-No lo creo, has matado a muchos policías**

 **-No, no lo he hecho, fueron mis compañeros…-** entonces la cara de Pain Master cambió a una llena de lágrimas y dolor- **yo…yo…solo soy una víctima , me obligaron a hacer todas esas cosas horribles, estaba…tan… tan…dominado… por el miedo… que…oh, dios, que casi violo y mato a mi propia hija, ¡oh dios, perdóname!** -tras la actuación volvió a reír escandalosamente- **Y entonces el juez me soltará…**

 **-Nadie te creerá, yo les contaré la verdad y les mostraré que para nada eres una persona normal**

 **-¿Qué no soy normal? ¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

 **-¿Que te hace tanta gracia?**

 **-Dime, según tu… ¿Qué es una persona normal?**

 **-Una persona que vive según sus ideales, cumplidora de sus obligaciones, que cuida de su familia y su hogar, que trabaja muy duro, que disfruta de sus aficiones, de su vida social, de su pareja y que es feliz**

 **-Bien… y ahora dime UNA sola persona que cumpla eso**

Sombra quiso contestar, pero lo cierto no conocía a nadie que cumpliera dichas condiciones, ni siquiera él o Celestia las cumplían.

 **-¿Ves? ¡La mayor anormalidad es lo que tú llamas normal!**

 **-Puede, pero te garantizo, que la mayoría de gente no es como tú.**

 **-¿Estás seguro de ello Sombra?**

 _En algún lugar del pueblo, un joven adolescente, algo gordito y con una camiseta negra con unas tijeras dibujadas en ella, se sentó ante su pc y empezó a buscar algo por la red aprovechando que estaba solo._

 **-Piensa esto, ¿nacimos mal o simplemente somos una hoja en blanco a la que le han caído gotas de tinta negra?**

 _Finalmente lo encontró… ¿daría el paso? Él sabía lo que había allí…pero desde que vio cierto vídeo, no podía dejar de pensar en ello y que extrañamente…le gustó._

- **Yo pienso que es lo segundo**

 _Aquél vídeo era muy violento, una chica un año o dos mayor que él, a la que él conocía, era brutalmente violada y golpeada por varias personas. Pero…quería más, quería más y más violento._

 **-Y al igual que no puedes limpiar las manchas de tinta del papel pues este absorbe la tinta hasta volver negro todo el papel…**

 _Finalmente le dio a reproducir, era una chica distinta, a la que él no conocía, pero diría que era algo mayor que él, tenía el cabello rubio tirado hacia atrás, la piel verde y los ojos amarillos que había sido atada a una especie de cruz y estaba desnuda…el joven espectador en este punto, había empezado a masturbarse._

 **-… no puedes limpiar el alma de una persona una vez ha sido corrompida.**

 _No pasó mucho hasta que un hombre en una siniestra mascara de "El Joker" y empezó a torturar a la muchacha_

 _-"Vamos Lightining Dust ¿Qué fue de esa seguridad que tenías en ti misma?"- Decía entre burlas el torturador_

 _El muchacho seguía masturbándose._

- **De hecho, eventualmente… la curiosidad de aquellos…"manchados", les llevara a querer más y al final… querrán hacer travesuras**

 _El muchacho cada vez estaba más y más enajenado, hasta el punto que quiso llevar su experimentación a un nuevo nivel, cogió unas tijeras y empezó a hacerse cortes por todo el cuerpo, incluida su parte "más sensible"… pero el continuó masturbándose._

- **Y querrán convertir a más gente en "gente manchada" como ellas…además ¿Qué tipo de gente piensas que son mi público "Premium"? Son gente poderosa, con mucho dinero, con muchos contactos y que no dudarán en sacarme de prisión hundiéndote hasta la más profunda de las miserias. ¿Sabes porque?**

 _Finalmente se dejó llevar por la excitación y alcanzó el clímax, justo cuando ponían fin a la vida de la muchacha, empalándola._

- **Por qué no querrán renunciar a algo que solo yo les puedo ofrecer, querrán hacer travesuras sí, pero sus circunstancias les impedirá hacerlo por sí mismos y yo seré su desahogo para su frustración. Míralo de este modo, quitando vidas, evito que el mundo sea arrasado por una horda de asesinos en serie.**

 _Exhausto, veía como el cuerpo de la muchacha estaba convulsionando, a pesar de que ya hacía rato que había muerto._

 _Tras unos segundos hipnotizado con aquella imagen, él, simplemente miró a su cuerpo lleno de heridas y a su mano, manchada con "su esencia"_

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _-…me doy asco_

 **-¡ESTUPIDECES!-** Gritó Sombra harto de escuchar semejante discurso

 _El muchacho vomitó, vomitó como nunca lo había hecho, como si su cuerpo estuviera purgando y expulsando algo verdaderamente malo que podría lastimarle_.

 **-¿De verdad crees que todos se van a dejar "manchar" como tú lo llamas?**

 _Estaba asustado, tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo que siempre había hecho cuando tenía un mal día, llamar a su mejor amigo._

- **Puede que sí que haya alguno que actué como dices, pero me niego a creer que sea así en todos los casos, porque, todo aquél que quede confuso aunque solo sea por un momento, al final reaccionará e intentará ayudarse a sí mismo y de no poder o no saber cómo, buscará ayuda en los que estima.**

 _-Snips, vine en cuanto me llamaste ¿Qué es eso tan urg… ¡TÍO! ¿QUE TE PASÓ?- exclamó un joven de piel ámbar y cabello verde al entrar a la casa de su colega y verlo lleno de heridas_

 _-Soy un monstruo Snails, soy un monstruo…- dijo entre lágrimas- por favor, ayúdame, no sé qué hacer…._

 **-Menuda tontería, lo que tu llamas confusión, yo lo llamo curiosidad, uno de las más primarios mecanismos evolutivos de la humanidad… ¿Dónde estaríamos sin curiosidad? O en las cavernas o en la edad media…o peor, extintos.**

 **-Te equivocas, la confusión es una cosa muy distinta a la curiosidad, si bien es cierto que la confusión puede llevarte a la curiosidad, pero está en ocasiones, puede ocasionarte aún más confusión y hacerte hacer cosas que jamás harías, cosas de las que luego te arrepentirías profundamente.**

 _-Tío… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

 _-No lo sé Snails, no lo sé- dijo entre lagrimas_

 _-Vamos a hacer esto, primeros vamos a ir al hospital y mientras te atienden yo hablaré con la policía._

 _-¡NO! ¡CON LA POLICÍA, NO! ¡POR FAVOR!_

 _-Sí Snips, por lo que me has contado, lo de esa chica ya no tiene solución, ¡pero ellos son los que tienen a Adagio! ¿Quieres sentirte responsable de que le hagan lo mismo que a esa otra muchacha? Tío, ¿no tienes una hermanita? ¿Quién te dice que mañana no van a por ella? ¿O a por la hermana de cualquier otro? ¿O a por cierta chica de piel gris y gafas que sé que te gusta?_

 _-…no…no podría cargar con eso…, a la mierda el hospital, ¡vamos primero a la policía!_

 _-Ehm… Snips, voy a ser sincero, puede que ellos te detengan…descarga de contenido ilegal y eso…_

 **-Y al final, harán lo correcto, por muy duro y vergonzoso que les pueda resultar. ¿Personas normales? Puede que tal y como las definí antes realmente no existan pero lo que sí que tengo claro, es que tu definición de normalidad solo existe en tu cabeza.**

 _-No me importa… quiero… ¡QUIERO SENTIRME DE NUEVO LIMPIO! ¡QUIERO AYUDAR A ADAGIO!_

 _Y entonces, los dos adolescentes se dirigieron a la comisaría más cercana. Snips estaba roto por dentro, pero había tomado la determinación de que se reconstruiría a sí mismo y sabía que mientras tuviera a su lado a su familia (ya que estaba convencido de que entenderían lo ocurrido y que le darían todo su apoyo) y a su gran amigo Snails (a quien estimaba como a un hermano), nada ni nadie podría pararle en su objetivo._

 **-Piensa lo que quieras, pero eso no te dará la razón. Pero recuerda lo siguiente. Cualquiera podría ser "normal como yo lo soy", podría ser el panadero de la esquina, podría ser un médico, podría ser un juez, podría ser un maestro, podría ser un niño travieso dando rienda suelta a sus instintos,** **incluso podría ser uno de tus compañeros, un jefe de policía… o incluso...TÚ**

 **-Se acabó la cháchara, es hora de ir a la comisaria.**

Sombra se acercó poco a poco con todos sus sentidos puestos en Pain Master, puesto que seguía teniendo la extraña sensación de que planeaba algo. Un paso, otro…ahora estaba junto a Coda, por lo que la miró por una milésima de segundo para asegurarse que estaba bien, la pequeña había dejado de llorar, pero estaba temblando y comenzaba a mostrar síntomas de hipotermia.

Esa milésima de segundo, fue el gran error de Sombra, puesto que Pain Master movió su brazo derecho hacia delante como si diera un golpe seco y de su manga salió una pistola de muñeca, un tipo de pistola pequeña, poco potente y de un solo disparo… pero lo suficiente para matar. Sombra en ese momento quiso disparar pero se dio cuenta de algo que le aterró…Pain Master no le estaba apuntando a él… ¡ESTABA APUNTANDO A CODA!

 **-¡NOOOOO!-** Gritó sombra mientras intentaba proteger a la pequeña lanzándose ante ella.

Quien estuviera en esos momentos en los alrededores, hubiera escuchado el ruido de un disparo y después…silencio.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Y hasta aquí, hubiera llegado el capítulo como era originalmente, pensad que hubiera sido un capítulo de más de diez mil palabras, por lo que considero que ha sido bien partido. Como curiosidad dejadme comentaros que este capítulo lo titulé originalmente "El pecado de Sombra", pero a medida que lo escribía, el tema del pecado que cometió Sombra perdía protagonismo frente al tema de la "normalidad" así que cambie el titulo por uno más acorde.

En cuanto al pecado de Sombra pues concretamente lo que pasó es… CENSORED-SPOILER-CENSORED-SPOILER-CENSORED-SPOILER-CENSORED-SPOILER-CENSORED-SPOILER y eso fue lo que pasó.

¡Como siempre, repórtenme cualquier fallo para que pueda subsanarlo y a ser posible, déjenme reviews!

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Pd: Este fic NO tiene nada que ver con Querida Princesa Celestia, solo cogí "ese nombre" de allí pues me parecía que le pegaba al personaje.


	10. Capítulo 9: Duras esperas

**El sacrificio de una sirena**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Duras esperas**

* * *

En la casa de Celestia, la tensión y los nervios estaban tan comprimidos en el aire que se parecía que se podrían cortar con un cuchillo.

Aria, no hacía más que dar vueltas por la habitación, Sonata estaba sentada en el sofá pero mirando fijamente a los teléfonos y junto a ella Sunset y Pinkie Pie (con quien había hecho muy buenas migas) que intentándose tragar su propio nerviosismo, se esforzaban en mantener calmada a la sirena de piel azul, también estaban en el lugar el resto de las Rainbooms y la Twilight humana.

En cuanto a Luna, intentaba calmar a Celestia, la cual estaba muy nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana a la espera de que Sombra apareciera de un momento a otro en su moto con buenas noticias.

 **-AAAAAAAARG!-** Gritó de pronto Aria llena de frustración- **¡esta espera me está matando! ¡Yo me voy al bosque Everfree!**

Pero antes de que saliera por la puerta, Celestia le cortó el paso.

 **-Tú te vas a quedar aquí al igual que todas**

 **-¡Mi hermana me necesita!**

 **-Sí, te necesita…VIVA, esa gente es muy peligrosa Aria…**

 **-Me da igual, no pudo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada por más tiempo y menos sabiendo donde esta Adagio...**

 **-Ya basta Aria-** dijo Sonata con aparente calma

 **-¿Cómo?**

 **-He dicho que basta**

 **-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, ¿estas…estas abandonando a Adagio a su suerte? ¡JAMAS ME ESPERABA DE TI QUE RENEGARAS DE ELLA DE ESA MANE…**

¡PLAS!

Una fortísima bofetada sonó por toda la habitación, Sonata, al escuchar las palabras de su hermana y sin dejar tiempo a las demás para reaccionar, se levantó y abofeteó a su hermana

 **-¿Cómo te atreves Aria? ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A INSINUAR ALGO ASI!? ¡TE PIENSAS QUE NO QUIERO IR A BUSCARLA!? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERO! ¡PERO NO SERVIRÁ DE NADA!**

 **-¡Eso no es verdad! Nosotras podríamos...**

 **-¡NADA ARIA! ¡NO HARIAMOS NADA! ¡SOLO ESTORBARIAMOS!**

 **-¡No lo haríamos!**

 **-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ LO HARIAS Y YO TAMBIEN! ¡ADEMAS TE RECUERDO QUE NO SOMOS LAS UNICAS QUE SUFRIMOS!-** Sonata hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse y dejar de gritar y tras una pausa de un segundo dijo- **Sombra está allí… ¿no has pensado en cómo se siente Celestia?**

Aria abrió la boca para contestar, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Era cierto, estaba tan centrado en ella y solo en ella que no había pensado en Celestia al igual que no había pensado que Sombra estaba allí, jugándose la vida para rescatar a Adagio.

 **-Yo…yo** -empezó a balbucear Aria mientras se giraba para mirar a Celestia **-… ¡LO SIENTO!** \- Gritó mientras se dejaba caer y empezaba a llorar- **Perdóname Celestia, no había pensado en…**

- **Shhh…-** dijo Celestia mientras la abrazaba y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos **\- No hay nada que perdonar Aria puesto que no hiciste nada malo, solo estas muy nerviosa, todas lo estamos…**

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIING

El corazón de todas las presentes dio un vuelco, cuando escucharon sonar el teléfono fijo.

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIING

Celestia se levantó y se dirigió con paso lento pero firme al teléfono

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIING

 **-¿Sí? ¿Diga?... Sí, soy yo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?** \- Celestia estuvo callada por varios segundos, escuchando con atención lo que su interlocutor le decía, mientras que las demás la miraban con una mezcla de ansiedad y expectación ante las noticias que podría estar recibiendo- **Comprendo…vamos para allá. Gracias**

Celestia colgó pero seguía mirando el teléfono, como asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.

- **Celestia…** -dijo Sunset rompiendo el "bloqueo" que tenían todas y en especial Aria y Sonata por la tensión **-… ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?**

Celestia se giró y parecía haber envejecido varios años de golpe mientras que de sus ojos salía un torrente de lágrimas.

 **-Aria, Sonata, Sunset, Luna…debemos irnos**

 **-¿A dónde?** \- preguntó temerosa Sonata

 **-…Al hospital.**

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital, a pesar de que les quedaba muy lejos, solo las Rainbooms no fueron, por no tener medios, ya que incluso en sus formas ponys era una distancia demasiado larga

 **-¿Dónde está Celestia? ¿Dónde está?** \- Preguntó Aria mientras entraba al hospital por la puerta de urgencias completamente nerviosa.

 **-Calma Aria** \- le contestó su tutora mientras entraba con las demás- **puede que no haya llegado todavía, cuando me llamaron estaba saliendo de allí… Será mejor que preguntemos en…**

 **-¡ABRAN PASO!** \- Gritó alguien tras ellas **\- ¡ABRAN PASO MALDITA SEA! ¡LLEVAMOS A UNA PACIENTE EN EXTREMA GRAVEDAD!**

Todas se apartaron viendo como una marabunta de médicos y enfermeros arrastraban una camilla y atendían con todas sus fuerzas a quien estuviera en ella y todos estaban extremadamente nerviosos y gritaban a todo el personal del hospital diversas instrucciones

 **-¡Jamás había visto algo así! ¡PREPAREN EL QUIROFANO TRES YA!**

 **-¡NECESITO TRES BOLSAS DE SANGRE TIPO B NEGATIVO! ¡HA PERDIDO MUCHA SANGRE!**

 **-¡QUE ALGUIEN TRAIGA ESE COCTEL DE ANTIBIOTICOS! ¡ES MUY PROBABLE QUE ESTE A PUNTO DE DESARROLLAR UNA INFECCIÓN GRAVE!**

Todas estaban impresionadas, no sabían quién era o que le sucedió, pero debería ser muy serio para que todo el personal actuara así y mientras las demás aun no salían de su impresión, Aria notó como Sonata agarró su mano con tanta fuerza que la asustó.

 **-¿Sonata? ¿Qué te sucede?**

 **-El…el…cabello…**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Se ve…su cabello**

 **-¿Qué diablos te ha dado con el cabello de esa muchacha?-** Aria miró hacia la marabunta de personal médico y lo vio, un cabello largo, naranja, con tiras amarillas, el mismo tipo de cabello de…

 **-¡ADAGIOOOO!-** Gritó Aria al comprender que la "paciente extremadamente grave" era su hermana.

Ambas se lanzaron hacia la camilla, esquivando a Celestia, Sunset y Luna que intentaban retenerlas para que no cometieran ninguna tontería e intentando hacerse paso entre el personal médico para llegar hasta ella, pero el personal de seguridad del hospital logró retenerla

 **-¡ADAAAGIOOOO!-** Gritaba también Sonata, que había logrado zafarse de los guardas y logró colarse entre los médicos, los cuales no tenían tiempo para preocuparse por ella y siguieron su camino…dejando atrás a Sonata, para entrar instantes después en un quirófano

 **-¿Cómo pudieron haber sido tan crueles? ¡ES SOLO UNA CHIQUILLA!-** Exclamó una de las enfermeras que había en el quirófano al observar las heridas de Adagio mientras esperaba a las instrucciones que le daría el cirujano que estaba revisando los ojos de la paciente.

 **-¿Me escuchas? Sé, que estas semi consciente, te podrás bien ¡te lo prometo!**

* * *

Y entonces ante la señal del cirujano, la enfermera colocó una mascarilla en el rostro de Adagio, que sintió como su poca consciencia se adentraba poco a poco en el mundo onírico.

Fuera del quirófano, Sonata estaba tan pálida y quieta, que a pesar del su piel celeste, parecía una estatua de mármol blanco, de hecho ni siquiera reacciono cuando un guardia la agarró de un brazo y quiso sacarla junto a su hermana del hospital, pero por suerte, la intervención de Celestia lo evitó.

 **-…Esta bien, pueden quedarse** \- dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de los guardas de seguridad tras escuchar las circunstancias en las que se encontraban las hermanas- **Pero que no se vuelva a repetir.**

 **-Gracias Celestia** -dijo Aria **\- yo…lo siento mucho, es solo que…**

 **-No hace que te disculpes Aria** -dijo Luna- **Lo entendemos perfectamente.**

 **-Parece que este tipo de conversación se está convirtiendo en una costumbre ¿eh?-** Intentó bromear Aria para rebajar la tensión y su propia ansiedad

 **-….**

 **-¿Sonata? ¿Estás bien?-** Le preguntó Sunset- **Desde que te acercaste a la camilla estas…rara.**

 **-Yo…la vi, no… no hay duda, es Adagio.**

- **Gracias a Dios-** suspiró Celestia pensando en que la agónica búsqueda de las hermanas había llegado a su fin.

 **-Pe…pe…pero…-** Sonata empezaba a llorar sin ser capaz de continuar **-…vi…sus heridas…tiene heridas horribles,…por toda su…cara y su cuerpo….la… ¡LA HAN DESTROZADO!**

Sonata se dejó caer al suelo, estaba llorando desconsolada, derrotada anímicamente, no concebía que alguien pudiera ser capaz de hacerle aquello a otro ser vivo y menos a su hermana.

Ante la revelación de Sonata, Aria no estaba mucho mejor, era como si de pronto le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

- **Celestia… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Qué podemos hacer?** -dijo con gran esfuerzo, pues le costaba hasta abrir la boca.

- **Mucho me temo que nada más que esperar y rezar para que todo salga bien** \- contestó Celestia muy afectada.

Habían pasado más de tres horas desde que Adagio entró al hospital y todas estaban muy preocupadas pues no tenían noticias ni de Adagio, ni de Sombra y por ello, estaban con los nervios a flor de piel, tentadas varias veces de entrar a lo loco al quirófano para saber que pasaba en el caso de las sirenas o de ir al bosque Everfree en busca de Sombra en el caso de Celestia. Solo Luna y Sunset lograban mantener los pies en el suelo, pero la verdad es que incluso ellas empezaban a sentirse tentadas de ir en busca de Sombra y de información sobre el estado de Adagio.

Y por fin un doctor apareció.

 **-¿Son ustedes parientes de Adagio Dazzle?**

 **-Si lo somos, mi nombre es Celestia, soy su tutora legal y estas dos jovencitas de aquí son Aria y Sonata, sus hermanas.**

 **-Curioso, porque su nombre no aparece en ningún registro**

 **-Es una situación compleja que ahora no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de explicarle, pero si llama a los servicios sociales le darán detalles además de confirmarle que a efectos prácticos, soy su tutora legal a falta de cumplimentar unos trámites.**

 **-Está bien Celestia, le creo, además usted ya tiene una reputación en este pueblo… una muy buena reputación.**

 **-Doctor…** -dijo Aria- **¿Cómo esta nuestra hermana?**

 **-Celestia, creo que es mejor que hablemos a solas**

 **-No por favor, queremos saber que le pasó a nuestra hermana-** insistió Sonata

 **-Puede decirlo ante ellas doctor…**

 **-¿Esta segura?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Entonces será mejor que se sienten.**

Durante los segundos siguientes, el doctor, les contó que Adagio seguía en quirófano y que su estado era muy frágil. También les contó (a regañadientes) todas las heridas y vejaciones había padecido el cuerpo de Adagio, tanto las padecidas ese día, como las que revelaba su cuerpo haber padecido a lo largo de ese tortuoso año.

 **-Doctor, ¿se salvará?-** Preguntó Aria haciendo de tripas corazón.

 **-Voy a ser sincero, depende muchos factores y demasiados de ellos no están bajo nuestro control…Vamos a luchar por salvarla, pero es mi obligación advertirles que…deben prepararse para el peor de los desenlaces.**

Las palabras del doctor cayeron como una montaña sobre las presentes, dejándolas aún más hundidas de lo que ya estaban

- **Si me disculpan, he de volver al quirófano para comenzar la segunda fase de la intervención.**

Celestia estaba abrazada a Sonata y Aria, en otras circunstancias, hubieran gritado y corrido hacia el quirófano, pero ahora, no tenían fuerzas para ello.

- **No se lo merece, no se lo merece…lo que le han hecho, no se lo merece…** -repetía Sonata una y otra vez con tono lastimero como si fuera un susurro.

- **Nadie se lo merece Sonata** \- contestó Celestia haciéndose la fuerte, pero en el fondo estaba tan destrozada como ella, pues para ella, todo esto era rememorar los tiempos en los que estuvo separada de su hermana…y era como observar un final alterno al que finalmente vivieron Luna y ella.

 **-¿Qué hemos hecho mal Celestia?**

 **-Nada Aria, vosotras nada y Adagio tampoco…**

 **-¿Ni siquiera cuando os quisimos controlar?**

 **-Yo no recuerdo nada de eso ¿y tú, Luna?-** le contestó Sunset

 **-Tampoco.**

 **-…Gracias… gracias por todo, gracias por ayudarnos a pesar de ser una carga**

 **-Shhh, no digas tonterías Aria, no sois una carga, sois unas buenas chicas que han tenido mala suerte** \- dijo Celestia intentando consolar a Aria a pesar de que estaba cada vez más nerviosa, ya que no había ningún rastro de Sombra y ya hacía rato que había anochecido y empezado a llover.

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche cuando el doctor volvió a verlas

- **La operación ha sido un éxito, pero…la paciente está muy débil, me temo que no puedo garantizar que sobreviva a esta noche.**

 **-¿No puede hacer nada más?** \- Preguntó Sunset

 **-Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho,-** dijo el doctor algo molesto por la pregunta de Sunset **\- ahora todo está en manos de la propia fortaleza física de la paciente y de sus ganas de vivir.**

 **-¿Podemos verla?** \- Preguntó Celestia

 **-Normalmente, no se suele permitir, pero dada las circunstancias excepcionales del caso podremos hacer una excepción…**

La sala donde estaba Adagio…era deprimente, o al menos eso le pareció al grupo al entrar.

Adagio estaba en la cama, llena de vendajes por todo el cuerpo y con parches en uno de sus ojos y sus mejillas, aunque sin entubar, pues tenía daño en la garganta y entubarla se había vuelto contraproducente y por ello tenia puesta una mascarilla.

Aria y Sonata se acercaron lentamente a su hermana, una a cada lado y cogieron con suavidad cada una de sus manos, las cuales estaban inmovilizadas por los huesos que tenía rotos en las mismas y no eran los únicos, pues también tenía escayoladas sus piernas.

 **-Hola Adagio. Me alegro de volver a verte hermana** \- susurró Aria por el oído derecho

 **-Sí, yo también me alegro de volver a verte… aunque estoy algo enfadada contigo ¡Me prometiste que iríamos a comer tacos el fin de semana! ¡Y ya hace un año de eso!-** Le susurró Sonata en el oído izquierdo, intentando sonar con su habitual alegría, aunque esta fuera fingida para intentar reconfortar a su hermana.

 **-Lo que importa es que de nuevo estamos juntas… las tres.**

 **-Y nadie nos va volver a separar ¿verdad?**

Las dos sirenas no pudieron evitar volver a llorar amargamente ante el estado de su hermana, allí permanecieron por horas, nada y nadie podría separarlas de su hermana ahora que por fin estaban juntas… mientras tanto en la calle la lluvia se volvió torrencial como si el cielo también estuviera llorando fuertemente ante tan triste situación.

Al amanecer, el doctor les hizo salir, pues tenían que realizar unas pruebas a Adagio.

- **Chicas, el personal del hospital me ha dicho debido a las fuertes lluvias que hay afuera, han puesto a disposición de los familiares de pacientes unos baños para podernos asear…iros adelantando, ahora vamos Celestia y yo** \- les dijo Luna

 **-Esperaremos aquí a Adagio** \- se rebeló Aria

 **-Adagio tardara un buen rato en volver, además, ¿no sería mejor estar presentable por si llegara a despertar?**

 **-Está bien…vamos Sonata, ¿Vienes Sunset?-** aceptó a desganada la sirena

- **Sí, por supuesto.**

Evidentemente, todo esto era una excusa para que Luna y Celestia se quedaran solas.

 **-Celi… ¿Cómo estás?**

 **-…**

 **-Cuando yo estuve mal… tú me ayudaste, me sacaste adelante, no seguirá viva, ni sería la mujer que soy ahora sin ti… Por favor hermana, habla conmigo, déjame ayudarte…**

 **-…Estoy mal, no es solo Adagio, es…**

 **-Sombra, sigues sin noticias de él.**

 **-No es normal Luna, hace ya más de doce horas desde que hablé por última vez con él y eso fue poco antes de que comenzara la operación de rescate…**

 **-¿Has llamado a la central?**

 **-Por supuesto que he llamado, pero solo me dan largas y el rumor que he escuchado no ayuda…**

 **-¿Qué rumor?**

 **-Cuando antes fui a por unas tilas para Sonata y Aria, escuche en la cafetería que comentaban que la policía hizo una operación ayer que…resultó ser un desastre, hablaban de muchos policías muertos…Luna…Sombra esta…**

 **-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo-** le cortó la subdirectora- **como ya has dicho es un rumor y ya sabes que los rumores se suelen sobredimensionar mucho…**

 **-¿Y por qué no ha llamado Luna?**

 **-…No lo sé, pero hasta que se demuestre lo contrario (y estoy convencida de que eso no sucederá) Sombra está vivo ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Si…será mejor que me vaya yendo a asear yo también.**

Luna se quedó sola en la habitación esperando a que alguna de las chicas o su hermana regresara, ya que habían acordado que siempre habría como mínimo una de ellas en la habitación para n o dejar a Adagio sola. No quiso decírselo a su hermana, pero… ella había visto un periódico del día en una ocasión que salió a estirar las piernas… y el rumor era real y este mismo periódico afirmaba que el detective Sombra se encontraba desaparecido tras adentrarse en el bosque persiguiendo a un miembro de la organización que raptó a Adagio.

- **Sombra… ¿Dónde estás?-** se preguntaba Luna mientras se mordía sus nudillos para intentar calmar los nervios que ella también sentía.

* * *

- **Sunset… a ti te pasa algo que no nos has contado ¿verdad?** \- le dijo Sonata

 **-No, simplemente estoy preocupada por Adagio y por Sombra…**

 **-…**

 **-… ¿tanto se me nota?**

 **-Sí-** le contestó Aria- **No dejas de mirar tu móvil, cuando todas sabemos que si Sombra llama será al móvil de Celestia**

 **-Twilight…la Twilight princesa, no sé nada de ella desde ayer…**

 **-Es una princesa, tendrá cosas que hacer…**

 **-La verdad es que…chicas, no le digáis esto a Celestia o a Luna, si se enteran, me matan. Twilight fue con Spike a ayudar a Sombra en el rescate de Adagio.**

 **-¿¡QUE!?** \- exclamaron ambas sorprendidas

 **-Al parecer, mejoró la poción que le devolvía a su forma de alicornio en este mundo y cuando se enteró de lo que estaba pasando me dijo a través de nuestro libro que vendría enseguida...No he vuelto a saber de ella desde entonces.**

 **-Tal vez no haya venido…**

 **-Sí ha venido Sonata, si Twilight dice que viene es que viene…y al igual que con Sombra… no he tenido noticias de ella.**

 **-¿Qué has dicho Sunset?-**

Sunset y las sirenas se giraron y vieron tras ellas a Celestia

 **-Era una broma de mal gusto… ¿verdad?**

 **-Celestia…yo…**

 **-Como…. ¿¡Cómo has podido ser tan irresponsable!?**

 **-Al contrario, Twilight como alicornio solo está un poco más abajo de poder que la Celestia de mi mundo, ¡ella se ha enfrentado a toda clase de criaturas mágicas e incluso ejércitos! ¡Y estoy convencida en que ella jugó un papel importante en el rescate de Adagio!**

 **-Tenéis diecisiete años**

 **-Ella es una princesa y su obligación es velar por los habitantes de Equestria…**

 **-Sí, ya veo que gran trabajo ha realizado con Adagio, Aria y Sonata**

 **-Celestia eso es injusto y lo sabes**

 **-Está bien, tienes razón, me disculpo por eso último y también admitamos como valido el argumento de que es su obligación como princesa… ¿Y qué hay de tu obligación como amiga?**

 **-¿Que?**

 **-Como amiga, ¡deberías haber hecho lo posible por protegerla!**

 **-¡Ella puede protegerse sola! ¡Ya te lo he dicho! Ha derrotado a muchas criaturas mágicas que...**

 **-Tú lo has dicho Sunset, criaturas MA-GI-CAS, pero esto no es Equestria, aquí no hay criaturas mágicas, por ejemplo, ¿puedes garantizarme que un escudo mágico es capaz de parar una bala?**

 **\- Sin mi verdadera forma, no puedo hacer la magia tal y como la hacía en Equestria, por lo que no he tenido ocasión de comprobarlo.**

 **-Y rezo para que no tengas esa ocasión… pero repito, ¿estas segura de que ese hipotético escudo pararía una bala, que es algo no mágico creado por criaturas no mágicas en un mundo sin nada de magia?**

Fue un jarro de agua helada para Sunset, pues había comenzado a comprender el punto de Celestia. Sunset conocía a la perfección como reaccionaba la magia en Equestria… ¿pero cómo reaccionaría la magia de alicornio en este mundo? ¿Tendría acaso algún efecto sobre algo que jamás había tenido contacto mágico directo o indirecto antes?...Estas preguntas, hizo que una terrible idea hasta ese momento inexistente aflorara en su cabeza

 **-Oh no… ¿Qué he hecho? He enviado… a Twilight…a morir…**

 **-No, no, no vayas por ahí cielo** \- le contestó Celestia al percatarse que tal vez se había pasado de dura- **Seguro que Twilght y Sombra están bien, quien sabe, a lo mejor están juntos…**

 **-O ambos están…**

Ya era tarde, Celestia se maldecía a si misma por abrir su maldita bocaza, Sunset, era junto a Luna, uno de los pilares sobre los que se estaban apoyando para no caer en la desesperación y ella acababa de derruir uno de esos pilares.

 **-No… pienses en ello… será mejor que acabéis de asearos y que vayáis junto a Luna.**

Las tres adolescentes obedecieron a Celestia y en un par de minutos la dejaron sola…momento en el que Celestia dejó salir toda su angustia contenida hasta el momento y empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas

 **-Por favor Sombra…vuelve pronto…**

* * *

El ambiente en la habitación de Adagio estaba enrarecido, el dolor, la tristeza y la angustia se habían adueñado del lugar y más tras la discusión de Celestia y Sunset. Tampoco ayudaba el ver que Adagio no presentaba mejora alguna o que los médicos no les dijeran todavía los resultados de sus pruebas.

Y el móvil de Sunset sonó:

-¿ **Sí? ¡Ah! hola Fluttershy, sí, aquí seguimos, Adagio está mal, pero al menos la operación fue un éxito… ¿Qué? ¿¡EN SERIO!?-** Todas se pusieron expectantes ante la reacción de Sunset, a la que literalmente se le había iluminado el rostro- **Espera un segundo por favor, es Fluttershy… Twilight y Spike están allí con ella, están bien, fueron allí porque Twilight quiso que le hechara un ojo a Spike por un mal golpe que recibió en un oído o algo así…**

 **-Gracias a Dios** \- exclamó Celestia- **¿Y Sombra?**

 **-Ahora mismo le pregunto,… ¿eh? Sí, dime…** -y con la misma rapidez con la que el rostro de Sunset se iluminó, ahora volvía estar apagado- **No, no sabemos nada…pensaba preguntaros mismo, gracias por llamar Fluttershy, dile a Twilight cuando despierte que se pase por aquí.**

No hizo falta que Sunset dijera nada, su rostro y lo que habían escuchado, era suficiente para saber que seguían sin noticias del detective.

- **Al parecer, se vieron obligados a separarse durante el rescate…-** dijo Sunset **\- y desde entonces no ha sabido nada de él…lo…lo lamento Celestia. También me ha dicho que si Twilight no se puso en contacto antes es porque estuvo desmayada durante mucho rato y que hasta que no despertó y fue hasta casa de Fluttershy no pudo hablar con nadie, de hecho, el agotamiento ha hecho que se vuelva a desmayar…**

Celestia no dijo nada, solo una vez más, se quedó con la mirada perdida, mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que Sombra apareciera por ella y le sacara de sus casillas como siempre hacia.

Ya se habían cumplido casi veinticuatro horas desde que Adagio llegó al hospital y las noticias que traía el doctor no eran buenas, a pesar de la operación y los medicamentos, lo único que habían logrado era ralentizar el proceso.

 **-¿A qué proceso se refiere doctor?** \- Preguntó Luna

 **-Odio esta parte de mi trabajo…-** murmuró en voz baja- **Si la situación de Adagio no mejora en las próximas horas corremos el riesgo de que cruce una línea de no retorno y si se da esa circunstancia….Adagio, morirá.**

- **Tiene que haber algo, por pequeño que sea, que podamos hacer** \- dijo Celestia

 **-Mucho me temo, que si finalmente "cruza la línea", lo único que podríamos hacer por ella es sustituir los aparatos de soporte vital por otros de sedación terminal**

 **-¡NO!-** Gritó Sunset ante la sorpresa de Aria y Sonata que no entendían la situación **\- ¡Adagio solo necesita tiempo!**

 **-Esta es una decisión que solo pueden tomar ustedes…**

 **-¿Cómo puede decirnos que la desconectemos? Aun ni siquiera ha cumplido los diecisiete años…**

 **-Mire Celestia, yo no les digo ni que sí, ni que no, solo cumplo con mi obligación y con la ley al informarles de la posibilidad recogida en las leyes sobre la muerte digna.**

 **-¡Ella saldrá adelante! ¡Ella es una luchadora!** -Gritó Aria comprendiendo al fin de que hablaban

- **Lamentablemente, eso no es lo que muestran las pruebas…Ella se está dejando morir.**

 **-Eso no es verdad, conozco a Adagio, ella siempre se levanta y lucha…-** le replicó Aria

- **Miren, esta chica por lo que parece ha pasado un tormento continuo por todo un año…es muy probable que psicológicamente este aún más dañada que físicamente y si no reacciona por sí misma y empieza a pelear, todo será en vano. ¿Quieren hacer que tenga alguna posibilidad? Hablen con ella, puede que este inconsciente, pero su subconsciente podría hacerla reaccionar.**

Instantes después, mientras el doctor abandonaba la habitación, Aria y Sonata experimentaban un torrente de emociones en su interior, al entender que el doctor prácticamente había dado por perdida a su hermana, pero ellas sabían que no, que Adagio lucharía hasta el final… pero… ¿Y si el doctor tenía razón? ¿Y si lo único que estaban haciendo prolongar la agonía de Adagio? Ese pensamiento las atormentaba.

Varias horas más habían pasado desde entonces y los signos vitales de Adagio eran cada vez más débiles, de hecho el propio doctor al comprobar los últimos datos de sus últimas pruebas, lo dejó claro…Adagio se moría y lo hacía tan rápido, que ni siquiera tenía sentido el conectarla a los aparatos de sedación terminal.

- **Eh Adagio, ¿recuerdas cuando le tiraste un cubo de basura a la cabeza de aquel presuntuoso noble de Aquastria?**

 **-¡JAJAJAJA!, yo si me acuerdo Aria y fue genial…**

Aria y Sonata, llevaban más de una hora así, hablándole a su hermana, recordando los buenos momentos que vivieron juntas, ¿Su forma de despedirse de Adagio o un último intento de hacerla reaccionar? Lo único seguro es que las sonrisas de Aria y Sonata en ese momento, eran las más tristes que habían visto nunca Sunset, Celestia y Luna.

PIPIP

Una de las maquinas empezó a hacer ruido y el doctor vino a revisarlo.

 **-Lo lamento, pero, su corazón está a punto de pararse, será mejor que se vayan despidiendo de ella.**

 **-Bueno Adagio, parece que al final sí que nos vamos a separar…** -dijo Aria luchando por no romperse mientras cogía una de sus manos **\- fuiste la mejor hermana del mundo, la mejor de dos mundos, aunque me encantaba hacerte rabiar, siempre te he admirado, respetado y sobretodo…querido, Adiós hermana te he añorado este año y te seguiré añorando toda mi vida…**

 **-¿Ves? ¡Otra vez lo hiciste! ¡Escaqueándote para no comprarme los tacos que me prometiste! ¡Humpf!...Pero, no dudes en que daría todos los tacos del mundo para que te quedaras conmigo aunque solo fuera un día mas, siempre me has dado la seguridad y el cariño que necesitaba, siempre estuviste ahí para ayudarme, además, siempre he adorado tu sonrisa, aunque la mostraras poco, tu sonrisa, siempre me pareció la más hermosa…Adiós Adagio…**

 **-Te queremos** \- dijeron ambas a la vez mientras luchaban por mantenerse firmes en los últimos momentos de su hermana, para que esta no sintiera más pena de la necesaria al marcharse, todo bajo la mirada de Celestia, Luna y Sunset que tampoco podían reprimir las lágrimas…y entonces…ocurrió…

 _-Adiós hermanas, os amo, pero estaréis mejor si mi…todos están mejor sin mi…_

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

 **-¡NO TE RINDAS ADAGIO!**

-¿ _Quién es?_

 **-¡TIENES MUCHO POR LO QUE VIVIR!**

 _-No sé quién eres, pero te equivocas…_

 **-¡NO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO A TUS HERMANAS! ¡TE HAN ESTADO BUSCANDO POR TODO UN AÑO SIN DESCANSO!**

- _Ellas vivirán…siempre lo han hecho, ya que en el fondo ellas son más fuertes que yo_

 **-Adagio, tu no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí y mucho mejor de lo que piensas**

 _-Tú no sabes nada…_

 **-Equestria, Aquastria, sirenas, ponys…lo sé todo sobre ti.**

 _-¿Pero cómo sabes todo eso?_

 **-Tus hermanas me han hablado tanto de ti que es como si te conociera de toda la vida y a pesar de que no me puedes contestar, me hago una idea de lo que estás pensando en estos momentos. También se todo el tormento por el que has pasado este último año, pero Adagio, tu eres una luchadora, no te rindas.**

 _-No tengo motivos para vivir, mi vida ha sido un desastre tras otro, he arrastrado a mis hermanas y a Coda… ella murió por mi culpa… no pude protegerla…_

 **-Veo, que eres tan cabezota como me decían tus hermanas, está bien, te daré dos motivos para vivir…el primero es para no darles el gusto a quienes intentaron matarte, si mueres, ellos ganan.**

 _-Sinceramente, me da igual, solo quiero proteger a lo único que me queda en esta vida, a mis hermanas y la mejor manera… es marchándome._

 **-Y el segundo motivo es este.**

 _-¿Que…es esto que siento sobre mi cara?_

PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP

 **-¡Increíble! ¡En todos mis años de experiencia jamás había visto esto!, ¡su corazón ha empezado a latir por si solo a pesar de que ya se había parado!**

 **-¿Lo sentiste Adagio? ¿Qué crees que es?**

 _-No… no es verdad_

 **-Es ella Adagio, he puesto su pequeña mano sobre tu rostro…**

 _-Mientes…_

 **-¿No me crees todavía? Bien, perdona lo que voy a hacer….**

 **-¿¡Pero te volviste loco!? ¿¡Que haces rompiendo su camisón!? ¿¡Acaso te volviste algún tipo de pervertido!?**

 **-Confía en mi Sonata, solo te pido eso. Adagio…Siéntela.**

 _-No es posible…esta calidez… noto… un corazón latiendo sobre mi…la noto respirar…_

 **-Es ella Adagio, es Coda, está viva y te necesita…**

 _-¡NO! ¡NO ME ENGAÑAREIS MAS! ¡CODA ESTA MUERTA! ¡NADIE ME NECESITA! ¡EN CUANTO ABRA LOS OJOS MI PESADILLA VOLVERA A COMENZAR! ¡POR ESO HABEIS ROTO MI CAMISON!_

- **Gñeeeeeee, gñeeeeeeeeeeee, gñeeeeeeeeee**

 **-¿La escuchas llorar Adagio? Coda te está llamando…**

 _-Ese llanto… como olvidarlo… la cosa más hermosa que había escuchado nunca, el mismo llanto que escuche, cuando mi Coda nació,…Coda… ¿realmente eres tú?_

 **-Gñeeeeee, gñeeeeeeeee**

 **-¿A qué esperas Adagio? Coda te sigue llamando**

 _-Coda…que madre más horrible soy...casi te abandono…pero… ¡NO VOY A DEJARTE SOLA! ¡NO VOY A RENDIRME!_

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI

 **-¿¡Doctor que está pasando!? ¿¡Que le ocurre a nuestra hermana!?**

 **-…Un milagro, eso es lo que ocurre y está haciendo no solo que luche, sino que, según estas mediciones… ¡Esta apunto de despertar!**

Todos los que estaban en la habitación estaban confusos, o mejor dicho, todos los que estaban hasta la llegada de Sombra. Él no medió palabra con ninguna de ellas, solo les hizo un gesto para que le dejaran hacer y empezó a hablarle a Adagio a pesar de que su corazón se había detenido, pero para su sorpresa Sombra sacó de entre sus ropas a una bebé, como si hubiera estado protegiéndola de algo, y puso una de su manitas en el rostro de Adagio… y su corazón volvió a latir; luego rompió su camisón dejando su torso desnudo ante la estupefacción de todos para colocar a la pequeña sobre el pecho de Adagio y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte; y finalmente, la bebé empezó a llorar y Adagió despertó.

Adagió estaba confusa y aturdida cuando abrió sus ojos, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que en ese momento solo podía ver por uno de ellos y que por primera vez en un año, las paredes que veía eran distintos a las que había visto en su cautiverio.

Miró a la izquierda y vio a Sonata llorando, que le susurró mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios

 **-Bienvenida hermana**

Para su sorpresa vio junto a su hermana a Celestia y Luna también con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no fue hasta que giró completamente la cabeza que vio a Aria, que reía y lloraba a la vez

-¡ **Maldita imbécil! ¡No vuelvas a asustarnos así!** \- y tras un segundo de silencio, suspiró y añadió **-Te hemos añorado demasiado…**

Junto a su hermana, estaba Sunset Shimmer, que no hacía más que llorar y un hombre que no conocía, aunque le resultaba aterradoramente familiar.

 **-Déjame ayudarte** -Dijo hombre, que dio a un botón de la cama y esta empezó a levantarse de tal modo que dejó a Adagio en una postura a medio camino entre estar completamente sentada y estar tumbada.- **Creo que ahora deberías mirar hacia abajo.**

Adagio con mucho esfuerzo hizo caso al hombre y al mirar hacia abajo, en su pecho…Coda, su pequeña Coda, que había dejado de llorar en el mismo instante en el que ella abrió los ojos y como es natural, al verla sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y a pesar de estar sus antebrazos escayolados, a pesar del dolor que les suponía mover un solo musculo…abrazó a la pequeña y empezó a llorar.

 **-C…Co…C…Coda….Coda…..Coda, mi pequeña… mi niña…**

 **-¿Tu pequeña? ¿Tu niña?-** preguntaron confusas Sonata y Aria

- **Mi….hi...ja… mi…Co…da…Gra…cias…muchas…gracias…**

- **No hay de qué, es mi trabajo a fin de cuentas…**

Todos los presentes muy sorprendidos ante la noticia de la maternidad de la sirena, vieron como esta continuó abrazada por largo rato a su hija, de hecho ignoró por completo cuando le dijeron que el detective era el Sombra de ese mundo y sacó el que siempre había sido su característico genio cuando el doctor quiso llevarse a la pequeña para que la examinaran, pero sus hermanas la convencieron de que la dejaran ir no sin antes prometerle que estaría bien.

Una vez asimilado todo lo ocurrido y sobretodo la sorpresa de saber a Adagio madre, Celestia se dirigió a Sombra…

 **-Sombra…**

… para darle una señora bofetada.

¡PLAS!

 **-¿¡COMO ES QUE HAS TARDADO TANTO!? ¿¡ESTABA EMPEZANDO A PREOCUPARME DE VERDAD!? ¡GILIPOLLAS!-** Gritó Celestia dejando a las adolescentes sorprendidas, ya que no esperaban escuchar jamás una palabra como esa de los labios de la directora

 **-Lo siento, lo siento, perdí el móvil en el bosque y cuando todo acabó, me quede "varado" por culpa de las lluvias viéndome obligado a buscar un refugio…** **Si hubiera sido yo solo no habría problema, ya sabes que soy un buen nadador, pero Coda ya estaba mostrando algunos síntomas de hipotermia, por lo que no me quedó otra opción que buscar un refugio para atenderla. Y gracias a Dios que en la cueva en la que me refugie había algunas ramas secas con las que pude hacer un fuego, sino, no sé qué habría pasado. Por cierto… ¿Y Twilight?**

 **-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar** \- Dijo Twilight apareciendo por la puerta.

 **-¡TWILIGHT!-** Gritaron todas al verla aparecer, en especial Sunset, que aunque ya sabía que estaba bien, no se sintió del todo tranquila hasta que la vio con sus propios ojos.

 **-Me alegro de volver a veros, sobre todo a ti Adagio, pero por favor disculpadme un segundo, he de hablar con el detective…**

- **Menos mal que estas bien, me sentía mal por dejarte a ti y a Spike solo con aquellos dos locos… ¿Ellos están…?**

 **-Bajo arresto. No se preocupe…ya no podrán hacer más daño**

 **-¿y Spike?**

 **-Se quedó en casa de Fluttershy, las pociones que tomó y el combate contra aquella mole de músculos le han dejado más agotado de lo que había calculado, pero está bien y su herida en el oído no tiene gravedad.**

 **-Me alegro de oír eso. Twilight, me gustaría preguntarte algo…**

 **-¿De qué se trata detective Sombra?**

 **-¿¡QUE DIABLOS FUE LO QUE PASÓ!?**

* * *

 **-¡NOOOOO!-** Gritó sombra mientras intentaba proteger a la pequeña lanzándose ante ella.

Quien estuviera en esos momentos en los alrededores, hubiera escuchado el ruido de un disparo y después…silencio, pero, quien estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que acontecía en ese lugar, hubiera visto como un hombre sacaba de su manga una pistola de muñeca para disparar a una pequeña mientras otro se lanzaba ante ella para protegerla…y entonces escucharía un disparo…¿la pistola de muñeca?, no, la pistola que llevaba el hombre que intentaba proteger a la pequeña fue la que disparó, un extraño proyectil rosado que impactó en el pecho del agresor.

Ambos hombres se quedaron a la espera de lo que fuera a suceder, pero, no sucedió nada.

 **-¡JA….JA…..JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-** Empezó a reír el hombre más conocido como Pain Master **-¿¡Eso es todo!? ¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

Sombra miraba a Pain Master sin entender que pasaba, estaba muy seguro de que un proyectil igual había reducido a cascotes una roca sobra la que impactó… ¿y ahora no tenía efecto sobre Pain Master? Eso era un sinsentido

- **Vaya, vaya, por tu cara adivino de que era tu ultimo disparo verdad, que se le va a hacer, la suerte se acaba y a ti se te acabó cuando se me encasquilló esta pistola…por suerte tengo otra…** \- dijo mientras hacia un movimiento similar a un golpe seco descendente con su mano izquierda haciendo aparecer de su manga una segunda pistola.- ¿ **Qué te parece si retamos a tu suerte otra vez?...Adieu**

Y Pain Master disparó haciendo que Sombra cerrará los ojos esperando lo inevitable, pero…nada sucedió. Abrió los ojos y la vio, la bala para ante él y a Pain Master tan confuso y sorprendido como él.

La bala se empezó a desintegrar, era como si volviera arena para a continuación, ir flotando como si fuera un hilo hasta detrás de Pain Master y entonces lo vieron, justo detrás del brutal asesino, se estaba formando una especie de abertura vertical y circular, casi parecía un espejo, solo que esta era completamente negro… no hacía falta saber de magia, para saber que aquello era una especie de portal, pero… ¿un portal a dónde?

Como si presintiera peligro, Pain Master se alejó del portal, pero para su sorpresa este le seguía y se hacía más y más grande y cuando alcanzó el tamaño de una persona empezó a succionar aire, como si fuera una aspiradora, pero extrañamente, nada del entorno notaba esa aspiración, solo Pain Master y cada vez le costaba mas no ser atrapado por ese portal, así que, al ver que estaba claro que su destino seria ser absorbido, metió la mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña navaja.

 **-¡SI ME VOY, VOSOTROS OS VENDREIS CONMIGO!** \- Gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre Sombra y Coda… pero dos nuevas y desagradables sorpresas para Pain Master se hicieron palpables en ese momento, la Primera es que en cuanto quiso apuñalar a Sombra, la navaja al igual que la bala, se desintegró y la segunda es que, cuando golpeó a Sombra por la inercia de su intento de apuñalamiento, su brazo atravesó a Sombra como si este fuera un fantasma, mejor dicho, como si Pain Master fuera el fantasma y Sombra, en acto reflejo lo empujó haciéndole caer, haciendo aún más extraña la situación pues quedaba establecido que Pain Master no podía tocar a Sombra pero Sombra si podía tocar a Pain Master.

El portal siguió creciendo y ahora la succión del aire era tan fuerte que empezó a arrastrar a Pain Master que en un acto desesperado, se agarró a una roca, la misma donde rato antes había tendido la trampa al detective y miró atrás, para ver, con horror lo que había en el interior del portal, era un lugar oscuro, pero se veían a lo lejos algunas extrañas criaturas encadenadas y/o enjauladas sobre plataformas brillantes, incluso le pareció ver un anciano centauro rojo y el aire… era absorbido por un gigantesco y feroz perro de tres cabezas.

 **-¡POR FAVOR AYUDAME!** \- Empezó a suplicar al verse atrapado **-¡TE DARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡LO PROMETO! ¡DINERO! ¡PODER! ¡MUJERES! ¡HOMBRES! ¡DE TODAS LAS EDADES! ¡INCLUSO ANIMALES SI LO PREFIERES! ¡TODO LO QUE DESEES Y COMO LO DESEES! ¡PERO POR FAVOR AYUDAME!**

Sombra empezó a acercarse lentamente a Pain Master, el cual por supuesto, no tenía ninguna intención de cumplir su promesa y conservaba la intención de rebanarle el pescuezo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

 **-¿Sabes Pain Master?, me gusta mucho el cine y hay una frase mítica que siempre he querido decir y no había encontrado un momento perfecto para ello, hasta ahora… ¡HASTA LA VISTA, BABY!**

Entonces Sombra dio una fuerte patada al rostro de Pain Master, el cual se soltó y fue tragado por el portal, siendo lo último que vio Sombra de él, el momento en el que entraba en una de las bocas del enorme tricéfalo y este cerraba sus fauces. Acto seguido, el portal desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

 **-¿¡PERO QUE COJONES…**

* * *

 **-…ERA ESA COSA!?**

- **Digamos, que hay muchas cosas que en este mundo solo existen en la ficción y en antiguas leyendas… y que en mi mundo son bien reales.**

 **-Entonces aquello era…¿Cerbero? –** Preguntó Sombra haciendo memoria de sus clases de mitologíaque recibió en sus tiempos de estudiante **-¿El Can Cerbero? ¿El guardián del Tártaro?**

- **Veo que los conoces… En mi mundo, el Tártaro es el lugar donde enviamos a los peores criminales.** -Sombra estaba estupefacto, casi sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo- **¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué explotará? Yo no soy una asesina…**

 **-Ese perro devoró a Pain Master…**

 **-¿A quién? Ah, vale, supongo que se está refiriendo al hombre que usted perseguía…No, no lo hizo**

 **-Lo último que vi fue…**

- **No lo hizo Sombra, de hecho Cerbero no puede matar, es parte de la magia que habita en él, si puede hacer mucho daño, pero nunca un daño mortal, además, quien es impregnado por su saliva difícilmente podrá escapar, pues esta se transforma en cadenas que mantiene a los reclusos presos y que refuerza regularmente.**

 **-¿Per…pero la roca…y y el árbol? ¡Recibieron proyectiles y uno estalló y el otro no!**

 **-El conjuro distingue entre vivo y no vivo, la roca al no ser un ser vivo…pues eso, que explotó, mientras que el árbol al ser un ser vivo inocente no sintió nada. Este hechizo solo tiene efecto contra aquellos que son verdaderamente culpables…y dicho sea de paso, no estaba segura de sí funcionaria correctamente en este mundo o de si había destinado suficiente energía al hechizo, menos mal que no hubo complicaciones en ese sentido. Ahora si me disculpa, voy a hablar con Adagio…y a sentarme, vine volando desde casa de Fluttershy y estoy agotada. Menos mal que hice caso a la Rainbow Dash de mi mundo y ejercite mis alas un poco… sino, no hubiera logrado llegar nunca.**

 **-…Celestia** \- comenzó a hablar Sombra aun perplejo por las explicaciones de la princesa Equestre, que ya se dirigía hacia Adagio para hablar con ella.

 **-¿Sí, Sombra?**

 **-Esa chica y su mundo me dan miedo**

 **-Conozco la sensación.**

 **-Celestia…**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Te quiero**

 **-Tonto**

 **-¿Te casarías conmigo?** \- le soltó aprovechando que estaban algo separados del resto del grupo

 **-¿Ves cómo eres tonto? Mira que bromear con esas cosas…**

 **-Y si te digo que no estoy bromeando ¿cómo te quedas?**

Celestia se quedó muda sin saber que decir

 **-No me pidas que me agache, estoy molido y me duele todo, ni tampoco que vaya ahora a por un anillo, esto es algo que comprendí durante el rescate, que te quiero sin ningún género de dudas y que quiero pasar lo que me quede de vida a tu lado, además habían cosas más urgentes e importantes en ese momento que un anillo. Pero antes de que me des una respuesta, debes de saber algo de mí y de mi pasado, es algo muy difícil de contar para mí, por eso creo que será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar más privado**

 **-E…está bien** \- dijo Celestia completamente roja y conteniéndose para no gritar que Sí con todas sus fuerzas mientras empezaba a dirigirse a la salida tras Sombra pero entonces Sombra se paró súbitamente y al girarse le vio muy pálido

- **Celestia…yo…creo...que necesito un med…**

No pudo acabar de hablar pues se cayó redondo al suelo

 **-¡SOMBRA! ¿¡SOMBRA QUE TE PASA!?-** gritaba Celestia mientras intentaba hacerlo reaccionar poniendo su mano en el pecho de su amado… pero al retirarla vio con horror como esta estaba llena de sangre- **¡UN MEDICO POR FAVOR! ¡SOCORRO! ¡SOMBRA! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡SOMBRAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

El próximo capítulo, será el último, luego habrá un epilogo, que no se si incluiré dentro del capítulo final o lo pondré aparte, aun no lo sé.

Por cierto, la "frase cinéfila de Sombra" existe, es de Terminator 2, ahora bien si estás pensando que la frase es "Sayonara, Baby" déjame decirte que esa frase NUNCA fue pronunciada por el "Chuache", fue una invención para la versión española (desconozco si los doblajes latinos también la incorporaron), pero sinceramente me mola mucho más "Sayonara, Baby" que "Hasta la vista, Baby"… ¿Por qué usé la segunda entonces? Pues simplemente coherencia, me chirriaba que Sombra dijera "sayonara, Baby" sabiendo que se encuentra en un equivalente a los . y que por lo tanto la versión que él conocía era la de "hasta la vista"…. Seeeep, es un poco chorra el motivo, pero la verdad es que no me acababa de convencer de otro modo… Y permitidme un consejito, releed el fragmento con la música de Terminator 2 de fondo e imaginándoos a Sombra con Gafas de Sol estilo las del Chuache…Es todo un "Like a boss" en toda regla y de hecho, al imaginar la escena, me vino a la mente de ese modo XD

Espero que os haya gustado, si veis algún falló no dudéis en avisarme y a ser posible, ¡déjenme reviews!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

PD: Este capítulo estaba planeado que fuera publicado el sábado pasado, pero debido a un problema con mi router no he podido hacerlo. En estos días no he perdido el tiempo, pues HE FINALIZADO LA ESCRITURA DEL FIC y lo que queda, se publicará con una diferencia de 24 horas para evitar que, algún despistado entre al último capítulo del fic pensando que es este y se coma un rico spoiler (algo que a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez)


	11. Capítulo 10: Una nueva vida

**El sacrificio de una sirena**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Una nueva vida**

* * *

 **-Hola Sombra, te traje unas flores. Sé que sirve de poco, pero alegra algo este deprimente lugar-** Dijo Celestia depositando un alegre ramo de flores en un jarrón

Había pasado ya un mes desde aquel día, en ese tiempo Adagio se fue recuperando poco a poco y si bien aún estaba ingresada, ya estaba completamente fuera de peligro y a punto de recibir el alta, mientras que Sombra, pocos días después de desplomarse, acabó en aquel lugar, bajo tierra, tan frío, tan húmedo, tan oscuro, tan solitario.

- **Te añoro Sombra, te añoro más de lo que hubiera imaginado nunca, no sé de qué me querías hablar tan importante que debía escucharte antes de decirte una respuesta a tu proposición de matrimonio, pero…-** Celestia hizo una pausa para coger aire, coger valor, pues no se había atrevido a ir a visitarle desde que aquel terrible día y por ello tenía sus emociones a flor de piel- **…me da igual que tan terrible fuera, me da igual que me dijeras cualquier locura o que cometiste algún acto atroz, me da igual todo tu pasado, para mí lo único importante, era el hombre que eras en el momento en el que me pediste matrimonio, lo que me importaba era que eras el hombre al que amaba y sigo amando, el hombre al que le hubiera dicho que estaría orgullosa de ser su esposa…Y entonces acabaste aquí, en este triste lugar, tan solo. Estuve a tu lado hasta el ultimo momento, quedándome estupefacta cuando los doctores me dijeron que por tus heridas, debías haber estado horas por ahí con un pulmón perforado por una bala, que por trayectoria, casi acierta de pleno a tu corazón… Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer eso y dejaste a los médicos perplejos, la única explicación que le encontraron a que aguantaras tanto tiempo, fue la triple combinación de tu adrenalina, de tu fuerza de voluntad y del hecho que para no desangrarte te cerraste las heridas con musgo…Pero el tapón de tu pecho, el más importante junto al de tu espalda, se te cayó y tu adrenalina bajó al ver que todo había acabado. Casi me muero en el momento en el que te derrumbaste ante mí y desde que te fuiste de mi lado, siento que respiro pero que no siento aromas, siento que como pero no saboreo la comida, sueño pero solo sueño con la nada… Te quiero, te quiero tanto que no se ni como expresarlo, no logro soportar tu ausencia, cada vez que me despierto y no estas abrazado a mi como hacías usualmente al dormir, siento que mi mundo se hunde…¿Por qué te marchaste así Sombra? Teníamos la oportunidad de ser felices, felices como nunca lo habíamos sido. Sombra por favor…vuelve…**

 **-…NO-** Dijo Sombra sin apartar la mirada del escritorio de su improvisado despacho en el gris, frió, oscuro, húmedo y solitario sótano de su casa

 **-¿Por qué Sombra? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pides matrimonio y luego me abandonas así?**

 **-No tengo porque darte explicaciones…**

 **-¡Maldita sea Sombra! ¡al menos se un hombre y gírate para mirarme a la cara cuando me hables!**

 **-Es hora de que te marches Celestia…**

 **-¡NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ SIN UNA EXPLICACIÓN!**

 **-Celestia, no quiero volver a verte, lo nuestro fue un grave error, vete y…deja tu llave al salir.**

 **-¡GILIPOLLAS!-** Gritó Celestia mientras tiraba con rabia la llave contra Sombra, el cual sin dejar de darle la espalda, ni se inmutó, por lo que Celestia, no pudiendo aguantar más la situación, abandono la casa llorando con el corazón roto y sin entender absolutamente nada.

 **-…Al fin solo, en fin, a trabajar…**

 **-¿A trabajar en que Sombra?**

 **-…Hola, Luna. ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Seguí a mi hermana y tal como temía vino a verte.**

 **-¿Cómo entraste?**

 **-Celestia se dejó la puerta de la casa abierta al salir… ¿De qué va todo esto Sombra? ¿Por qué actúas así?**

 **-Si no tengo porque darle explicaciones a tu hermana, menos he de dártelas a ti.**

 **-¿¡Pero quien te crees que eres, Sombra!?-** Gritó Luna furiosa **\- ¡Lo mínimo que le debes a mi hermana, es una explicación! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Le pediste matrimonio y luego la abandonaste!**

 **-Fue un error proponérselo, ahora si me disculpas he de trabajar en mi investigación**

 **-¿En qué investigación Sombra? ¡SI FUISTE DESPEDIDO! ¿En qué diablos estas trabajando que lo ocultas tras esas persianas que tienes por las paredes?**

 **-En lo que a ti no te importa, ahora largo de mi casa o llamaré a la policía, estas cometiendo allanamiento de morada**

 **-¿Te piensas que con eso me vas a hacer callar**?- Gritó Luna tan furiosa, que fue hasta Sombra y le cogió de la camisa levantándolo del suelo, sorprendiendo a este por la fuerza que tenía y que para nada aparentaba **\- ¡Me vas a contestar aunque no quieras!**

 **-Allanamiento de morada y agresión… vete o estarás una temporada en la cárcel.**

 **-¡AAARGG!-** Gritó Luna llena de rabia y lanzando a Sombra contra una pared, haciendo que una de las persianas cayera revelando lo que ocultaba- **¿Pero qué demonios es esto?**

Tras la caída de la persiana, Luna vio como la pared estaba llena de horarios, anotaciones y fotografías de Pinkie Pie, en todo tipo de situaciones: comiendo, cantando, jugando, festejando, incluso imágenes de un momento íntimo de Pinkie Pie con cierto alocado alumno de piel naranja y cabello marrón de Cristal Prep en un coche…

 **-¿Qué significa esto Sombra?**

-…

 **-¿¡Porque tienes fotos de Pinkie Pie!? Acaso abandonaste a mi hermana… ¿por haberte obsesionado con ella?-** Preguntó Luna atemorizada y confundida por lo que estaba viendo

Sombra no dijo nada, tan solo suspiró y fue retirando el resto de las persianas que cubrían todas las paredes del sótano, revelando su contenido.

Allí estaban todas, las Dazzlings, las Rainbooms, las dos Twilight, Celesita y ella. Con fotografías, anotaciones, horarios, rutas, aficiones, secretos, confidencias... Sombra lo sabía todo sobre ellas y TODO era lo que estaba reflejado en la pared

 **-Sombra… ¿que…**

 **-Esto no ha acabado Luna. Ellos, los que raptaron a Adagio, lo sabían todo de nosotros…**

 **-¡Pero ellos ya están acabados!**

 **-¿Lo están Luna? Cierto es que era una organización pequeña, pero tenían contactos poderosos y es muy probable que hayan miembros de los que no hayamos oído nunca hablar, miembros que podrían reconstruir la organización**

 **-Pero Sombra, que yo sepa, en las noticias se dijo que no había más miembros…**

 **-No te creas todo lo que dicen las noticias Luna…El problema es que uno de ellos, antes de morir, borró por completo (con un virus creado por si se daba la ocasión) todos los dispositivos informáticos que les pertenecían y que tenían en aquel y otros lugares como sus viviendas. Todos los datos de miembros de la organización, clientes, colaboradores, víctimas potenciales, lugares…todo fue borrado de forma irrecuperable.**

 **-¿Pero que tiene que ver eso, con ESTO?-** Señaló Luna a las paredes

 **-Pain Master…os quería a todas, para haceros lo mismo que le hizo a Adagio o incluso algo peor.**

 **-¡No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que abandonaras a mi hermana!**

 **-¡PARA PROTEGEROS LUNA! ¡LO HICE PARA PROTEGEROS! ¡ELLOS TARDE O TEMPRANO IRÁN A POR MÍ!**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **-¿Sabes que dicen los informes de asuntos internos sobre la operación? Que estaba drogado, borracho y somnoliento por haber estado la noche anterior con prostitutas. Y sí, esos informes son los que blandieron como argumento para mi despido.**

 **-¡Pero si eso es mentira! ¡Estuviste con nosotras esa noche! ¿¡Cómo pudieron escribir tales patrañas!?**

 **-Ya te lo dije Luna, esa organización tenia…no, digamoslo claro, TIENEN contactos poderosos y esto es lo mismo de lo que me amenazó Pain Master, que, por acabar con él, me hundirían… y así ha sido. Al igual que sus dos compañeros arrestados no han llegado a juicio, ambos se fugaron hace unos días.**

 **-Sobre aquellos dos, no te preocupes, la Princesa Twilight dejó en sus cuerpos una sorpresita… sorpresita que le facilitó mucho el localizarles y enviarles a ambos a hacer compañía a Pain Master en cuanto supo de su fuga. Pero por lo demás, sigo sin entender que intentas decirme Sombra…**

 **-Pues que saben, que mientras yo siga en el tablero, no pueden tocaros y tampoco pueden (de momento) hacerme desaparecer a mí, pues harían saltar las alarmas de la opinión pública, la cual forzaría una investigación a fondo, de tal modo, que a pesar de las trabas y con el tiempo, se descubrirían a los colaboradores de la organización que estuvieran tanto dentro como fuera de la policía u otros ámbitos, pero en el mismo instante en el que deje de investigar o en el que rebaje el ritmo…irán a por vosotras y a por mí sin dudarlo. Por eso no puedo estar junto a Celestia, pues tiene el don de absorber toda mi tensión y relajarme…lo cual es algo que no me puedo permitir si de verdad quiero protegeros.**

 **-¡No puedes hacer frente a todo el mal del mundo tu solo Sombra!**

 **-No, pero puedo hacer frente a ESTE mal. Y si para evitar que Celestia salga herida, he de alejarme de ella, ¡que así sea!**

 **-Todo eso suena muy bien Sombra, pero con lo que me has contado, he llegado a una conclusión que creo que será inequívoca…Todo lo que has dicho, son excusas para esconder tu verdadero motivo. Tienes miedo, miedo de que se repita lo de Radiant Hope.**

 **-¿Cómo sabes tú de Radiant?**

 **-Por si no te has dado cuenta a lo largo de los años, soy muy sobreprotectora con mi hermana mayor, así que en cuanto te conocí, te investigué un poco y supe lo que te ocurrió…y si te permití continuar con mi hermana es porque supe entender que fue un desafortunado accidente y que no eres una mala persona Sombra.**

 **-¿Celestia lo sabe?**

 **-No, no que yo sepa, pero creo que desde que le dijiste aquello, para luego abandonarla, ha estado tentada varias veces de investigar por su cuenta, aunque parece ser que no se ha atrevido. Pero estoy segura de que si le contaras que sucedió, lo entendería y que no le importaría.**

 **-Cuéntaselo, tal vez así deje de visitarme**

 **-¿No era la primera vez que te visitaba hoy?**

 **-Sí, lo es, pero la he visto pasar con su coche varias veces en los últimos días.**

 **-No voy a contárselo Sombra, eso es algo que debes de hacer tú y solo tú.**

 **-Por favor Luna, márchate y no cuentes nada de esto a las demás…**

 **-Está bien no diré nada y tranquilo que ya me marcho, pero te diré que me has confirmado que mi hermana tiene razón en algo**

 **-¿En qué?**

 **-En que eres gilipollas.**

Y tras esto Luna se marchó dejando a un pensativo Sombra solo en su sótano.

* * *

Unos días después, en casa de Celestia, había una gran fiesta, Adagio y Coda por fin salían del hospital y si bien Adagio aún estaba lejos de una recuperación total, había recorrido un gran trecho en ese tiempo, siendo Coda lo que mayor fortaleza le daba. En la fiesta estaban todas su amigas y aun no podía creérselo, ella y las Rainbooms amigas, pero en ese mes, había aprendido apreciarlas por cómo eran y también les estaba muy agradecida pues supo que también pusieron su máximo esfuerzo en todo lo que pudieron ayudar durante su búsqueda. Lo mismo opinaba de Snip y Snails, los cuales resultaron determinantes para la resolución del caso y aportaron nuevas pistas incluso cuando ya había sido rescatada. Ellos no estuvieron en la fiesta, pues ambos ingresaron a petición propia en un sanatorio mental, el vídeo que vieron de Adagio les había afectado mucho, siendo Snips, el más perjudicado, pero aun así, no dudaron en mandar una carta felicitándola por su recuperación y prometiéndole que en cuanto estuvieran mejor irían a visitarla.

Adagio sentía, que una nueva vida se descubría ante ella y su hija, una nueva vida que pensaba aprovechar al máximo junto a Coda y sus hermanas. Una nueva vida, experimentando todo aquello que ese mundo le ofrecía y que tontamente había ignorado. No le importaba volver o no a Equestria, de hecho había ignorado el ofrecimiento que la Twilgiht de Equestria le hizo cuando aún estaba en el hospital de poder regresar. Pues tras saber que su especie estaba casi extinta por culpa de un volcán subacuático que destruyó Aquastria hacia varios siglos y que al ser enviadas a ese mundo fueron lanzadas mil años al futuro, sentía que ya no tenía vínculos con el mundo que la vio nacer y que en cambio estaba empezando a forjar fuertes vínculos en ese mundo, vínculos por los que sus hermanas también rechazaron el ofrecimiento.

Una nueva vida, en un nuevo mundo.

Eso, junto a Coda y sus hermanas, era lo único que necesitaba para salir adelante. Y ahora que estaba rodeada de amigas y de una tutora, a la que había empezado estimar como una segunda madre, estaba segura de que el futuro sería mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado o soñado.

A pesar de que todo eran risas y sonrisas ese día, todas sentían que faltaba algo, faltaba Sombra y lo notaban sobretodo en el rostro de Celestia, la cual aunque sonreía, todos se daban cuenta de que era una sonrisa forzada, la cual por un momento se iluminó al ver a Sombra aparecer por la puerta.

 **-¡Detective!-** Exclamó a Adagio al velo- **Disculpe que no me levante** \- Bromeó Adagio ya que aún tenía sus brazos y sus piernas escayolados.

 **-Disculpada esta vuestra merced-** dijo Sombra con una cómica reverencia en un intento de aparentar ser el mismo que siempre- **Aquí tiene un regalo de bienvenida para vos y vuestra hija**

Adagio aceptó de buen grado el regalo que fue abierto con toda la ilusión por Pinkie, revelando una preciosa "tarta de pañales" coronada por un dulce osito amarillo con pajarita y sombrero purpura.

- **Muchas gracias, es un regalo precioso...** -dijo Adagio- **Y ahora ves a arreglar lo tuyo con Celestia**

 **-Esto… casi que me mejor me voy...**

 **-He dicho… ¡VAS A ARREGLAR LO TUYO CON CELESTIA! ¡AHORA!-** Gritó Adagio con tanta ira que todos se quedaron mudos de golpe mirándola a ella, a Sombra y a Celestia, mientras que ambos adultos, se les caía la cara de la vergüenza y Coda como si entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, empezaba a reír.

 **-Yo… lo mejor es que me…**

 **-¡YA!** \- Gritó de nuevo Adagio, haciendo que Sombra y Celestia se les cayera AUN MÁS la cara de la vergüenza y que Coda se riera más fuerte.

 **-Está bien… ¿vamos arriba, Celestia?**

 **-Eh...sí…Ok…**

"Las chicas de Equestria me dan miedo" pensaba Sombra mientras subía las escaleras.

Una vez en la habitación de Celestia, se hizo un silencio incomodo, parecía que ambos que querían hablar pero ninguno se atrevía a tomar la iniciativa, hasta que tras unos minutos, finalmente, Sombra dio el paso.

 **-Celestia, yo, llevo varios días pensando en ti, en nosotros, en todo y quiero contarte algo.**

 **-¿Es lo que querías contarme en el hospital?**

 **-…Sí. Siéntate por favor** -le indicó Sombra y una vez ambos se sentaron en la cama de Celestia y cuando vio que ella le prestaba toda su atención continuó- **Hace muchos años, un par de años antes de que te conociera…yo…estaba casado. Ella, se llamaba Radiant Hope y nos criamos juntos en el mismo orfanato. Cuando me casé con ella, jamás pensé en sentir mayor felicidad, me equivocaba, pues poco tiempo después, me dijo algo que inundó de mayor felicidad, estaba embarazada. Éramos tan dichosos…que jamás hubiéramos podido imaginar lo que nos pasaría casi nueve meses después. Una mañana tuve un porrazo con el coche, nada serio, apenas sufrieron los coches un rasguño, pero el conductor a pesar de que me disculpe y le di los datos de mi seguro, no se lo tomó muy bien. Esa noche, escuche ruidos y golpes por la casa, por lo que tras tranquilizar a Radiant, bajé al comedor, donde me recibieron a balazos, por suerte no me dieron y pude refugiarme tras la cocina, donde empecé a intercambiar disparos, hasta que finalmente di al agresor en el hombro, que cayó al suelo y le desarmé. Era el hombre del coche, por el amor de Dios, ese hombre estaba destrozando nuestra casa e intentando matarme por un simple arañón minúsculo en el coche. Entonces escuche ruido tras de mí y sin pensarlo me giré y disparé...**

 **-¿Sombra? ¿Estás bien?-** Dijo Celestia al ver que a Sombra se le desencajaba el rostro por el dolor

- **Yo…creí que era un cómplice de ese hombre, creí que me estaban a punto de emboscar por la espalda, temí que si yo caía ahí, le hicieran algo a Radiant…Por eso me giré lo más rápido que pude y disparé, pero entonces…cuando ya había apretado el gatillo, me di cuenta del grave error que había cometido, no era un cómplice, era Radiant armada con un paraguas, que había bajado para ayudarme. Su cara… Celestia, oh Dios, jamás olvidaré su cara en ese momento, estaba aterrorizada, asustada, confusa… pero solo fue un segundo, pues…tanto ella como el bebé murieron al instante. Yo…maté a mi esposa y a mi hijo nonato.**

Sombra había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente, a lo que Celestia instintivamente le abrazó intentando consolarle.

- **No fue culpa tuya Sombra, fue un desdichado accidente.**

 **-Un accidente que yo provoqué… Durante dos años estuve dando tumbos, por la vida, hasta que al final, decidí pedir el traslado a este pueblo con la esperanza de comenzar de cero. Y entonces te conocí…no eras la primera con la que había estado tras lo ocurrido con Radiant, pero siempre eran cosas fugaces, tú fuiste la primera que me hacía regresar a por mas y poco a poco, me sanaste, sanaste mi destrozado corazón.**

 **-Siempre intuí que había algo que te atormentaba, cuando me contaste sobre la mierda que tragabas en el trabajo, pensé durante una temporada que era eso, pero luego, como si me intuición intentara avisarme, pensé que había algo más…y ahora veo el que.**

- **Y finalmente…lo que pasó con Adagio. Ellos, saben todo sobre nosotros Celestia y el que era el líder de la misma, os amenazó directamente a las chicas, a sus amigas, a tu hermana, a ti y con que sus "clientes" destruirían mi carrera**

 **-¿Saben?**

 **-Al principio pensé que con Pain Master y sus cómplices entre rejas todo había acabado pero luego vi, como algunas de las amenazas de ese bastardo se hacían reales, me han despedido acusándome de ir borracho, drogado y sin dormir por pasar la noche con unas prostitutas a la operación en la que rescatamos a Adagio.**

 **-¿Qué? ¡Pero si eso es absurdo! ¿Por qué usarían un informe claramente falso?**

 **-¿Por qué crees Celestia?**

 **-Oh, Dios mío…**

 **-Por eso quise alejarte de mí, incluso intentaba auto justificarme pensando que lo hacía para protegerte, pero la verdad era que lo hacía para protegerme a mí mismo, ya que no podía pasar de nuevo por lo que pasé con Radiant, la sola idea de pensar en tenerte y perderte, al igual que perdí a Radiant me aterra. Tal como intuyó Luna…**

 **-¿Que tiene que ver Luna con esto?** -dijo Celestia extrañada

 **-Dejémoslo en que el mundo de la investigación ha perdido un gran talento con Luna siendo vicedirectora de instituto.**

 **-Eso que hemos ganado en el mundo de la educación**

 **-No lo niego**

 **-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora, Sombra?**

 **-Vivir una nueva vida…contigo. Te quiero Celestia**

Sombra no pudo contenerse más y besó apasionadamente a Celestia con gran alegría aceptó el beso, un beso con el que sintió como Sombra le pedía perdón por todo, un beso con el que Sombra sintió que Celestia le perdonaba y que le daba de la bienvenida a casa.

El miedo había regido y esclavizado la vida de Sombra en los últimos años y por fin, la calidez del corazón de Celestia, rompió las cadenas del miedo que aprisionaban a su amado, liberándole e inmunizándole contra aquello para siempre.

Sombra y Celestia seguían besándose apasionadamente, hasta que por fin Celestia puso fin al beso, pues estaban a un paso de "ir a mayores".

 **-Sombra, será mejor que paremos aquí, no quiero que lleguemos a eso, ahora.**

- **Tienes razón. Hay una jauría de adolescentes abajo… no sería apropiado.**

 **-Bueno, yo no lo decía por eso** \- entonces Celestia sacó algo alargado similar a un bolígrafo del cajón y se lo mostró a Sombra **\- Digamos que cuando dijiste "una nueva vida"… tendrá un sentido distinto en unos meses.**

Y entonces, Sombra, por primera vez en años, se sintió el ser más dichoso del mundo.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Lo siguiente será el epilogo.

En cuanto al inicio de este capítulo pues…TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOOOO

Avisadme de cualquier fallo que veáis y a ser posible déjenme reviews.

Hasta la próxima.


	12. EPILOGO

Antes de leer asegúrate de que no te saltaste algún capítulo anterior.

* * *

 **El sacrificio de una sirena**

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

* * *

 **-Hola Sombra, bienvenido, me alegro de volver a verte**

Eso fue lo primero que escuchó el ex detective al entrar al despacho del que fue su jefe.

 **-No sea hipócrita, a usted le alegra verme tanto, como a un enorme grano en su…**

 **-Vamos, vamos, no seas desagradable…**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quiere?**

El jefe de policía abrió un cajón, sacó algo.

 **-Estas de nuevo dentro, no hace falta que me des las gracias** \- dijo poniendo la placa y la pistola de Sombra sobre la mesa.

 **-¿A cambio de…?**

 **-A cambio de nada**

 **-…**

 **-Salvo, que dejes esa estúpida investigación, el caso está cerrado.**

 **-Y una mierda.**

 **-¿Prefieres perseguir fantasmas a recuperar tu puesto de trabajo? Mal empiezas como padre, por cierto, felicidades por tu reciente paternidad.**

 **-Yo tengo varias cosas usted no tiene y que, como padre, tengo intención de inculcar: Ideales, dignidad y principios. Con esta propuesta usted acaba de escupir en esas cosas.**

 **-Esas cosas no darán de comer a tu hijo…**

 **-Es hija y no se preocupe, mi esposa y yo tenemos los suficientes ingresos como para no tener que preocuparnos. ¿Y usted? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?**

 **-¿Insinúa algo?**

 **-No, no insinuó nada porque no tengo pruebas de nada…aún.**

 **-Mira imbécil, drogata, borracho y folla putas, a mí no me intentes joder ¿te enteras?**

 **-Curioso, pensaba que ya había quedado demostrado ante la opinión publica las falsedades de ese informe, pero usted lo sigue esgrimiendo como si fuera una verdad irrefutable. Lo cual me recuerda, dígame, ¿Cómo le va con toda la opinión pública del país pidiendo su cabeza por su incompetencia? ¿Y con las demandas de las familias de mis compañeros fallecidos a los que entregó material defectuoso? Todavía debe de escocerles el saber, que las armas que usted les dejó en la armeria estaban defectuosas, haciendo que la precisión del tiro disminuyera en un setenta por ciento…**

 **-¡No te atrevas a encalomarme tus cagadas! ¡Te pasaste por el forro la cadena de mando! Y si hubieras hecho las cosas bien, ¡Yo hubiera retrasado la operación, pues era conocedor del problema y estaba redactando un informe sobre ello!**

 **-¿Y porque no avisó a nadie? Si conocía el problema, ¿porque no avisó a quienes debían hacer uso de ese material?**

 **-No te saldrás con la tuya Sombra.**

 **-¿Y cuál es la mía? Adelante dígalo.**

El jefe de la policía cogió la placa y el arma de Sombra y la tiró a la papelera.

- **Márchate y no regreses por aquí perdedor, pensé en darte una nueva oportunidad como regalo por tu paternidad, pero veo que no tienes remedio.**

 **-Por cierto, ¿ha oído hablar del nuevo cuerpo especializado en combatir este tipo de delitos?**

 **-Sí y me parece absurdo crear un cuerpo especializado para un tipo de delito, que ha sido un caso aislado de lo que hasta hace poco era una leyenda urbana. ¿Y qué?**

 **-Adivine quien va a dirigirlo**

 **-Menuda pérdida de tiempo y de dinero de los contribuyentes. Por cierto, a quien se la has chupado para que te den el puesto.**

- **A nadie, no soy como usted, solo he trabajado duro y al final mis esfuerzos han sido reconocidos por "El presidente" y por ciertas princesas con las que el gobierno de la nación ha entablado relaciones diplomáticas, como bien sabe, al menos de momento, secretas y con duras penas a quienes intenten revelarlas.**

 **-¿Princesas? ¿Acaso el rumor es verdad? ¿Realmente estas relacionado con la monarquía de ese mundo de asnos parlanchines? Muy propio de ti juntarte a los de tu calaña.**

 **-Insulte y maldiga todo lo que quiera, ¿pero sabe qué? Ahora yo, mi familia y nuestros amigos y amigas, somos intocables por quienes quieran hacernos daño.**

 **-¿Y que con eso? ¿Volviendo a insinuar cosas?**

 **-Yo solo se lo comento, si me disculpa, voy a conocer a mis nuevos compañeros, adiós.**

El jefe de policía, vio como Sombra abandonaba el despacho con una sonrisa en su rostro, eso era algo que le ponía enfermo, para él, ese tipo era un patán que en un par de años había logrado más que él en sus más de treinta años de carrera, a pesar, de las terribles cagadas que cometió, llevando a la muerte a muchos agentes. Aunque lo peor y lo que más rabia le daba, era que tenía que reconocer que parte de la responsabilidad era suya.

Frustrado, se sentó ante el ordenador y buscó un vídeo, que tenía bien oculto en todo un laberinto de carpetas y claves. Tras encontrarlo le dio a reproducir y se empezó a relajar. El vídeo mostraba a su nieta, tocando una hermosa melodía con su violonchelo en el que fue el último cumpleaños de su difunta esposa hacía ya tres años. El jefe, lo ocultaba con gran eficiencia por miedo a borrarlo por accidente, además, de que se había hecho una fama como tipo duro y no podía permitir que vieran que se emocionaba con ñoñerías, pero no podía evitarlo, pues su nieta Octavia, era una violonchelista de gran fama, prestigio y fortuna a pesar de su juventud y ella, era su más grande orgullo, no solo por ser su abuelo, sino porque la criaron él y su esposa al morir los padres de Octavia en un accidente.

Tras ver el vídeo, el cual siempre le ponía de buen humor, salió de su despacho rumbo a su casa, cruzándose con varios subordinados y un par de empleadas de la limpieza, a los que no entendía por su insistencia en seguir trabajando

 **-¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Aun estáis aquí!? ¡Iros a vivir la vida hombre!**

 **-¡Vamos jefe! ¡No sea aguafiestas! ¡Es aburrido tocarse todo el día las pelotas!**

 **-¡Que nos tocara la lotería hace un par de años no implica que nos volvamos holgazanes! ¿¡No cree!?**

* * *

Las horas pasaron y todos regresaron a sus hogares, todos con sus familias y seres queridos, cada uno con su vida, pero, en uno de esos hogares, hubo alguien que, aprovechando que su familia ya dormía…

" _ **Pero recuerda lo siguiente. Cualquiera podría ser "normal como yo lo soy"…**_

…empezó a dar rienda suelta a sus más oscuros instintos _…_

… _ **podría ser el panadero de la esquina, podría ser un médico, podría ser un juez, podría ser un maestro, podría ser un niño travieso dando rienda suelta a sus instintos….**_

…masturbándose de una forma violenta y enfermiza mientras observaba un vídeo, en el que una sirena de otro mundo era torturada brutalmente…

… _ **incluso podría ser uno de tus compañeros,…**_

…relamiéndose al observar sus pechos desnudos, heridos y magullados, pechos que no pudo saborear a pesar de que solicitó expresamente que se los enviaran.

… _ **un jefe de policía**_ ,…

Pero al ser la organización casi destruida hacia unos meses y hasta que volvieran a estar activos, solo le quedaba visualizar de nuevo su colección de viejos videos y fantasear como hacia siempre, imaginando que cortaba cuellos…

… _ **o incluso…**_

...cada vez que tocaba su violonchelo.

 _ **TÚ."**_

* * *

 **EL SACRIFICIO DE UNA SIRENA**

 **FIN**

* * *

Quiero dar gracias a todos los lectores y a todos los que dejaron review por el apoyo brindado a esta historia. También quiero agradecer especialmente a Horwaith su apoyo, su ayuda y sus consejos, sobretodo, a la hora de encontrar y subsanar distintos tipos de fallos en los textos.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS

Y ahora para vuestro deleite, permitidme comentaros algunas curiosidades

 **-El nombre de Coda** : El nombre fue la primera pista que di sobre quien era realmente este personaje, pues al igual que Adagio, es un término musical de origen italiano. Tiene dos significados distintos según la situación. Un signo que es una 0 con un cruz para indicar repeticiones en las notaciones y es también el nombre del final de un movimiento en una sección musical que funciona a modo de epilogo en la pieza. Fue ese segundo significado lo que me "vendió" el nombre de Coda, pues como habéis leído, Coda ha tenido su importancia en los últimos capítulos de esta historia, no en el epilogo cierto, pero si en el resto. Otros nombres/términos musicales italianos que me plantee para el personaje fueron: Capella, Acento (hubiera sido chico en este caso), Piacere, Codetta, Slancio (otro caso de "cambio de sexo), Marcia, Stanza, Tacet (si hubiera sido chico) y Voce (chico). Sip, estuve investigando un poquito y al final escogí uno que me gustaba como sonaba y que a la vez tenía un significado que podría extrapolar en cierto modo a la historia.

 **Octavia:** Originalmente, debía ser su abuelo "el gourmet", pero, pensé que eso era demasiado obvio, así que añadí al resto de personal con los que se cruza su abuelo, para no hacerlo tan obvio… pero luego pensé que sería genial que fuera otro personaje y ahí es cuando entró...una empleada de la limpieza. Casi lo pongo así, pero me pareció demasiado "random" así que Octavia, lo siento, pero te encasquete el ser la "gourmet"

 **Jefe de Policía/Abuelo de Octavia** : Otro cambio que hice. Originalmente pensé en que fuera un colaborador más de la organización, pero… una vez más, tras la conversación con Sombra hubiera sido demasiado obvio… Por lo que lo dejé tal y como lo habéis leído. Por cierto, su único crimen, es ser un incompetente cegado por su orgullo. En el fondo, no es una mala persona y ama a su nieta como a su mayor tesoro, ya que es lo único que le queda en esta vida, si el pobre llegara a enterarse de "las aficiones" de su nieta, seguro que se moría del disgusto.

 **Sombra:** Él siempre ha ido bien encaminado con sus investigaciones, aunque no fuera de forma perfecta y aquí una vez más se demuestra. Está claro que sospecha del que fue su jefe, probablemente porque tiene indicios que le apuntan además de toda la movida del informe que usaron para despedirle, pero se equivoca con él…aunque está muy cerca…Por cierto, he "adaptado" parte del pasado del Sombra de los comics oficiales.

 **Radiant Hope** : Radiant Hope, existe en los comics oficiales y es un personaje importante en el pasado de Sombra. Al igual que en mi historia, se crio junto a Sombra en un orfanato… y se intuía que si Sombra no hubiera seguido el mal camino, tal vez, podrían haber sido algo más que amigos…

 **Relaciones diplomáticas:** Aparece un dragón y un "unicornio alado" parlantes, en una escena de un atroz crimen, son vistos y oídos por montones de policías y personal sanitario que formaban parte de un operativo policial importante… ¿y no se enteran en las altas esferas? No hubiera sido realista, si solo hubieran sido dos o tres, pues vale, pero fueron muchos, además de los médicos que fueron a atender a Adagio. Así que finalmente "El presidente" ha tomado la decisión de entablar relaciones diplomáticas con Equestria, secretas, al menos de momento, para evitar problemas…como… ¿os imagináis la que se liaría si Sombra humano va a Equestria? ¿O si Chrysalis fuera al mundo humano? Pues eso…

 **Mi inspiración:** Cierto es que dije en su momento que fue un doujin hentai llamado "Fall of dazzlings" pero esa no fue mi única fuente de inspiración. En concreto tuve dos más: La vida diaria de Mai chan y La broma asesina. En el caso de "La vida diaria de Mai chan", fue por varias escenas muy duras y cierto personaje. Por cierto, el año pasado se realizó un live action y si es tan bestia como el manga… ¡LA VERÁ SU TIA! casi que prefiero ver cosas más suaves como… ¡HOLOCAUSTO CANIBAL!

Ok, vale, puede que eso sea un pelín exagerado, pues seguro que en el cine y en el comic hay cosas más bestias, el problema que tengo con ese manga es su final, el cual es totalmente ENFERMIZO, TRAUMATIZANTE Y CRUEL, por lo que os recomiendo que no lo leáis y si la película es cien por cien fidedigna, (cosa sencilla por ser un manga corto (ocho capítulos creo recordar))… Buffff, el trauma del espectador puede ser épico.

En cuanto a "La broma asesina", digamos que hay varias cosas de la historia de la misma que se podrían aplicar en mi fic y en concreto en cuatro personajes: Pain Master, Octavia, Snips y Snails. Os daría una explicación más detallada, pero me arriesgo a spoilearos esa obra maestra del comic, por lo que os recomiendo que lo leáis y saquéis vuestras propias conclusiones.

 **Pain Master:** El és la combinación de dos personajes, El Joker de "La broma asesina" (y no solo por la máscara) y de "cierto personaje" que aparece en los últimos capítulos de "La vida diaria de Mai chan". Muchos en este punto os estaréis preguntando: Pero ¿quién es realmente Pain Master? Sí, dije su nombre, pero… ¿Cuál es su origen? ¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Por qué hace todo esto? Solo os diré que he dejado a lo largo del fic **DOS PISTAS** que permiten deducir gran parte de las respuestas a esas preguntas. Pero… algunas cosas es mejor que permanezcan olvidadas…para siempre. Por cierto, la máscara que usa Pain Master del Joker existe, poned esto en google: Halloween masks to create some real horror and fear. El primer resultado es el de una web llamada minimalisti, entrad y tras bajar un poco la veréis…

 **El equipo de Pain Master:** Ellos son el "máximo exponente" de la depravación y de la perversión en sus distintas "filias sexuales". Scat (Scat man), zoofilia (Sweet Zoo), sadomasoquismo (BDSM Girl), pederastia (Goliat) y snuff. (Pain Master). La escena en la que casi violan a Coda era la más esperada por Goliat y si intervenía Pain Master… era simplemente para causar dolor a Adagio. Simplemente, le daba igual. Para ellos (y dicho sea de paso también un poco con Octavia) tomé un poco de inspiración en el que probablemente sea el caso **REAL** más espeluznante y extraño de un **CANIBAL Y SU VICTIMA: El caso de ARMIN MEIWES y BERND JÜRGEN.** ¿Qué porque? Pues porque son la muestra de cómo una perversión sexual puede llegar a extremos incomprensibles hasta para la mente más enfermiza. Armin, quería comer carne humana… y Bernd… ¡QUERIA SER COMIDO! ¡ESA ERA LA MAYOR AMBICIÓN Y FANTASIA SEXUAL DE AMBOS! Sí, he dicho SEXUAL. Lo cual me llevo a pensar… Si Armin y Bernd se dejaron llevar por una mezcla de locura y perversión sexual… ¿hasta dónde podría llegar alguien con un tipo de locura peor? Y digo peor pues al fin de cuentas Armin "cumplió el deseo" de Bernd, pero el equipo de Pain Master impone a sus víctimas sus deseos. El equipo de Pain Master representan precisamente eso y lo peor es que la cara que muestran al resto del mundo es la de personas normales y confiables… ¿Queréis un ejemplo? Los vecinos de Armin, dejaban a sus HIJOS PEQUEÑOS al cuidado de este (evidentemente antes de que se supiera lo que había hecho). Si queréis saber más del caso buscad por google pero **CUIDADO** , podríais encontraros imágenes extremadamente fuertes, ya que Armin se gravó así mismo…"preparando la carne"….

Por último y si queréis, puedo hacer un especial de "preguntas y respuestas", pero solo lo haré si recibo suficientes preguntas. En caso de no recibir las suficientes preguntas, contestaré por privado.

PD: Modo Matias Prats "on"

Permíteme que insista…

¡POR VUESTRA SALUD MENTAL! ¡NO LEAIS LA VIDA DIARIA DE MAI CHAN!

Modo Matías Prats "off"

PD2: ¡TODAVÍA NO SE PORQUE COÑO ACABÉ LEYENDO ESE MANGA!


End file.
